Mi verdadero sentir
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: ¡POR FIN! ¡Actualizado! Aún sigo viva U Lamento la tardanza...¿De que se trata "sorpresa" de Suzan?
1. Default Chapter

N/A: hola como lo pueden notar soy nueva jejeje y pues me presentare   
me pueden llamar Anna Cobain jejeje y pues mi espiritu acompañante(ke dejenme soñarr! ) es ni mas ni menos ke mi kerido Kurt Cobain!!! jajajajajajajaj(risa tipo de ren je) ven kurt ,toma toma,kurt kurt sal.  
  
Kurt: u'_'u te he dicho ke no me trates como tu mascota sabes?   
Anna Cobain: n _n pero no te enojes ke van a desir nuestros lectores.  
  
Ademas ke hases aki ponte a ser mil sentadillas ahora!!  
  
Kurt: ay no otra vez te crees Anna Kyouyama!!_ pobre de mi !! yase ke van a desir los lectores van a desir ke estas locaaa!!  
  
Anna Cobain: no es cierto yo no estoy loca !! kiero pruebas ahora!!   
Kurt. asi?! bueno kien era la ke a media calle comenzo a regañar a un Yoh imaginario por ke no habia entrenado ,kien es la ke ni dueme por ver la repeticion de shaman king,kien es la ke se pone a cantar como loca las canciones de shaman king ,kien es la ke ahora agarro a su hermanito el enano como su chacha y kien es la ke...  
  
Anna Cobain : Yaaaa!!! ok admito ke estoy loca por mi kerido Yoh,ahora pondre smell like teen spirit pa inspirarme ok?   
  
Kurt : despues podemos escuchar mis otras canciones ?  
Anna Cobain : claro. recuerden los personajes de shaman le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei .  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capitulo 1: La invitacion de Manta.  
Era un dia normal en la escula de yoh manta y anna(acaso tiene un nombre esa esc.?) .  
  
Yoh: aaahhh ke alegria hoy es el ultimo dia de clases para salir de vacaciones.  
Manta : si,-pequeño suspiro-ah lastima,pero no veo por ke tengas ke estar tan emosionado si tu siempre estas de vacaciones yoh jejeje.  
Yoh:si jijijiji tienes razon.  
-Y se les acerca Anna-Anna: ya dejen de platicar ya llego el profesor.  
  
-Una vez ke todos se sentaron en sus mesabancos el profe le dio una noticia- profe. muy bien alumnos hoy es nuestro ultimo dia de clases asi ke como manera de festejo les hare un examen.  
- todos exepto Manta se pusieron petrificados al saber la noticia en espesial yoh-  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
y.......  
//////////////////////////////////  
Manta: verdad ke estuvo facil el examen yoh jejeje-cara sonriente-  
Yoh:  
DE KE HABLAS ESTUVO DIFICILISIMOOO!!!  
Anna: Que dijiste yoh?! pobre de ti si obtienes mala calificacion en ese examen.No kiero hacer el ridiculo por ke le futuro shaman king sea un completo sokete!!.  
Yoh:-con cascaditas en los ojos-Q-QUEEE!!?? p-pero annita!!! aparte de TUS horribles entrenamientos tambien tengo ke tener un buena calificacion!? no es justo buaaaaaaaa!!!.  
Manta:jeje pobre yoh.  
  
Profe : muy bien ya callados aki estan sus examenes calificados.(Kurt:oye no se te hizo ke los califico muy rapido?. Anna Cobain: callate!! .)  
  
Yoh: aayyy noo!! seguro Anna me va ha matar!!! fue un gusto conocerte Manta buaaaa!!  
  
Manta: tan mal te fue?  
Yoh: sssii saque un 6!!!!  
Anna: UN SEISS!!!!!????? PERO YA VERAS!!!  
------------------------------------  
depues en la pension Asakura...  
-----------------------------------  
  
- yoh se encontraba en cuclillas por mas de 4 horas ,y Anna lo estaba vigilando-  
  
MANTAA!!!!!! KE PASO CON LA CENAAAA!???? grito un muy hambrienta Anna.   
Manta: ya Anna ya esta lista.  
Anna: perfecto ya era hora,Yoh por hoy es suficiente vamos a cenar .-le dijo con su tono frio de siempre-  
  
Yoh: sssiiiiiii!!!! .  
  
despues Anna,Manta e Yoh ya estaban cenando,Manta se veia un poco nervioso despues trago saliba y hablo:  
o-oye Anna te keria p-pedir algo -le dijo muy nervioso-  
Anna: dime -le respondio sin mostrar interes ni voltearlo a ver-  
-Yoh dejo de comer para poder oir con claridad lo ke Manta trataba de desir-  
Manta: b-bueno yo ,este ,bueno mi familia cada vacaciones salimos de viaje pero hoy ellos no podran ir y pues,esto ,yo eh,bueno ,talves,..  
Anna : al grano manta!! - le dijo un poco desesperada-   
Manta : eh si!! bueno keria saber si les gustaria a acompañarme ami? este ya ke ellos no van a ir y pues me gustaria mucho ke vengan jeje-rio nervioso-  
  
Yoh : claro por mi no hay problema pero...-y voltea a ver a Anna con una mirada de aprobacion-  
  
Anna : en definito ...¡¡NNOOO!!! Yoh no ha cumplido con sus obligaciones ,ademas no estamos en una buena situacion economica como para salir de viaje!!!.  
  
Manta: -muy nervioso- p-pero Anna .- se kedo sin habla el pequeño como pensando en una muy buena excusa para con vencerla ,hasta ke se le vino un gran idea ala ke Anna no se iba a resistrir-  
Anna tu no te preocupes por los gastos ke yo me hare cargo de eso no hospedademos en uno de los mejores hoteles lleno de lujos y comodidades,pero por favor di ke si!!si?-le dijo finalmente-  
  
los dos la miraron fijamente para esperar su respuesta,ella solo levanto un seja y los miroy finalmente hablo.  
  
Anna: Pero ke demonios hacen aki sentadotes!!?? ke ya deberiamos estar listos con el equipaje para irnos muvanse RAPIDITOO!!  
  
Los dos muchachos brincaron de alegria y se fueron atoda velosidad hacia el cuarto de yoh.  
  
--------------------------------------  
finalmente en el aeropuerto  
---------------------------------  
  
Yoh: y a donde vamos a ir manta -le dijo con su tipica mundialmente conocida risita-  
  
Manta : vamos a ir a Europa mi buen.  
  
Anna : y por ke estamos aki paradotes ya deberiamos estar en el avion no?  
  
Manta : este ssi pero lo ke pasa es ke invite a otra personas mas.  
  
Yoh : enserio? ke bien asi sera mas divertido.!-comento como tratando de desir ke viajar con Anna seria MUY aburrido y Anna lo noto asi ke no tardo en darle un buen coscorron jejeje -  
  
Yoh . aaayyyyy !!!  
OIGAN manta aca estamos jejejejeje - dijo un personita de pelo azul-  
  
Manta : ke bueno ke llegaron amigos.  
  
- los ke habian llegado eran Horohoro,ren,Pilika,jun y Tamao-  
  
ESOS van a venir con nosotros!!!?? -pregunto anna irritada apuntando hacia ren y horohoro ke ya habian comenzado a pelear.(no son simpaticos estos? n_n).  
  
Yoh: vamos anna no tiene nada de malo ademas manta es el ke va a pagar.  
  
anna solo dio un suspiro de resignacion y camino .  
Anna : no se van a kedar ahi verdad?!! HOOLAAA???? CAMINENNN!! - bufo deseperada al ver ke no le hacian caso-  
  
Horohoro: ya vamos ,ash , tu prometida siempre tan amable verdada yoh,como le hases pa aguantarla?  
  
Ren: pero ke bestia eres hotohoto como preguntas cosas ke su respuesta es obia , solo la ignora ,bestia!!  
  
Horohoro: Ke dijiste tiburon kieres pelear!!? eh?!!  
  
Tamao: joven ren no empiezen de nuevo - desia mientra keria llorrar-(como siempre u'_'u)  
  
Pilika: ayy herrrmanoo!!!  
  
mientra todos hacian una ecenita para tranquilizar a ren y a horohoro yoh solo miraba a Anna ke se alejaba,pero le miraba con una cara de"como siempre ella es asi"( me pregunto como sera esa cara O_o)   
  
y el pobre de Manta solo dio un pequeño suspiro de resignacion al ver la ecena del alboroto de sus amigos . Manta : nunca van a cambiar, oye yoh, yoh, me escuchas, yoh!!!.  
eh? ke te pasa Manta? - respondio un yoh distraido por ner asu pro metida alejarse.  
  
Manta : iiiii ese ya te vi ,ke tanto le mirabas a anna eh? - le dijo manta un tanto picaron -   
  
Yoh : ke? no nada p-por que lo dises manta? -le repondio un poco apeno por el atrevimiento de su amigo-  
  
Manta : jejeje no te hagas .oye ya hablando en serio no me digas ke no te gusta? eh yoh? dime sientes algo por Anna??  
  
yoh se ke do pensativo unos segundos luego miro a manta con cara de tu que cres?  
los dos rieron y dijieron en unisolo sacudien un poco la mano :nnooo jejeje.  
  
Yoh : no la verdad no lo se manta mejor vamonos.  
Manta : como ke no sabes?! -le dijo pero mejor cerro la boca al ver la cara de "ya no molestes con eso" ke puso yoh-( yo y mis caras jeje)  
Manta : si mejor vamonosjiji.  
  
Y despues de un buen rato todos estaban en el avion listos para ir hasia Europa.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Anna Cobain: ke les paresio ? si un poco aburrido ,pero lo chido aun no llega !!  
  
Kurt: aja si claro, lo que deberias hacer es pedir una disculpa por tu pesima ortografia no crees?  
  
Anna Cobain: hmmm si tienes razon ,pero tu musica me hase comportarme asi !! jejejejee  
  
Kurt . bueno en eso tienes razon por eso me encantan mis cansiones poreke me hacen comportarme como loco - y se pone a volar por todos lados-  
  
Anna Cobain: u'_'u° luego kien es el loco.  
bueeno espero les haya gustado ,el proximo capitulo sera "Suzan sinonimo de caos" bueno dejen r/r porfassssssss!!! 


	2. Suzan sinonimo de caos

AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: Hola de nuevo!! Aquí toi con el 2 capitulo!!! Espero y sigan leyendo mi historia como yo lo he hecho con las suyas Eh? n_n  
  
KURT:A eso se le llama chantaje jajajajaja . AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:...Ehmm.. ..nadie te pidio tu opinion jumm... KURT :Bueenoo ya ,no es para tanto ñ_Ñu AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:Para los ke no lo recuerden el (kurt) es mi espiritu acompañante. Jejejeje . KURT: CLARO que lo recuerdan , bueno pasando a otras cosas MAS importantes quiero darle las gracias de antemano a horohoro por ayudarle a mi ¿ama? No se oye raro mejor dire solo "Anna", por haberla ayudado a subir su patetico fic. Mil gracias horohoro.  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:Ssssiii !!!!!!!!!! gracias de nuevo nunca me cansare de dartelas oh gran horohoro(reberencia) gracias por ser tan bondadoso . KURT: u_u U Ya ya no exageres , seguro lo averguensas como ami.  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: Bueenoo si tienes razon ,antes de empezar kiero dar un saludo a Akane y asu hermano Horohoro!! Este capitulo se los dedico a ellos!!! Bueno empezeemoosssssssss!!! KURT:Ehmm... u_u.U  
  
----------------//////////////////////////////-----------------------  
  
capitulo 2: Suzan sinonimo de caos.  
  
Por fin habian llegado a Europa, llegaron a un gran hotel muy caro como lo habia prometido Manta. En cuanto llegaron a donde seria su habitacion empezaron los pleitos:  
  
Horohoro: no es justoo!! Yo quiero la cama!!  
  
Ren: claro que no , yo dormire en ella!!  
  
Yoh: noo se ve muy comoda mejor yooo!! Jijiji n_n  
  
Ren/horohoro: noooo!!!!!  
  
Anna: ninguno de los tres dormira en ella ,porque dormiremos nosotras en este dormitorio!! Ren:que?? Olvidalo. Yoh: y nosotros en donde??  
  
Pilika: todos ustedes dormiran en el piso.  
  
Todos los hombres: no es justooo!!!!!! ;_;  
  
Jun: vamos ren no seas aguafiestas.  
  
Tamao: joven horohoro no haga corajes.  
  
Horohoro: estabien solo por que soy todo un caballero ¡! -y sonrie coquetamente-  
  
Ren. Estabien solo por que lo pides tu Jun.  
  
Manta: ufff que alivio pense que se haria otro lio  
  
Anna: por cierto Manta, queremos que nos lleves de compras.  
  
Pilika: ssiii y vamos a compra MUUCHAAA ropaaa!! Que este ala moda y sea linda , ayy yo vi en la tele que estan de moda las blusas tiernas con ositos y elefantitos rosas yo quieroo unaa!!  
  
-todos con una GRAN gota-  
  
Yoh. Buenoo estabien no manta?  
  
Eh? ssi claro,responde manta un poco preocupado pues preciente que gastara mucho dinero en eso. Y despues en una plaza comercial de Europa....  
  
Las chicas estaban en una tienda probandose todos los modelitos de ropa que habia en la tienda, mientras que nuestros pobres amigos estaban en una banca esperandolas un poco aburridos,cada uno llevaba mas de 20 bolsas de ropa y novedades que las chicas ya habian comprado o mas bien que manta les habia comprado.  
  
Horohoro: ay pero como tardan esas. Yoh. Ssii ya me aburri. Ren: esto es ridiculo!! Manta: jeje miren ahí bienen!!  
  
Cada chica traia un nuevo traje puesto y con unas 5 bolsas mas. Anna llevaba un vestido parecido al negro de siempre solo que este era de tirantes y un poco mas pegadito asu cuerpo y debajo de el traia un blusa gris claro semitransparente y de manga corta y ya no traia su habitual pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Pilika traia una falda de mezclilla hasta las rodillas y una blusa delas ke ya habia platicado. Tamao traia un lindo overol(se escribe asi?) rosa con una blusa blanca. Y Jun traia un hermoso vestido hasta el tobillo de color verde limon con un GRAN y lindo escote.(se escribe asi?) .  
  
Todos (sobre todo horohoro) se quedaron embobados al ver lo lindas que se veian.  
  
Ya habian recorrido unas 6 veces mas la plaza hasta que por fin llegaron a una cafeteria y llegaron a tomar algo. Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel se toparon alguen...  
  
Horohoro: ayy pilika este fue el colmo tardaron horass en ese tiendas ,bendito sea dios y ya estamos en el hotel.  
  
Ren.: ya deja de quejarte pareces un bebe.  
  
Horohoro: callate quieres pelear eh!!??? -y siguio caminando pero sin fijarse en el camino-  
  
yoh: ya horohoro ,mejor fijate en el camino antes de que choques con alguien.  
  
Pero justo cuando yoh termino de hablar horo ya habia chocado con alguien dejan caer bruscamente a esa persona. Era una chica con la que habia chocado horohoro,era muy linda de pelo negro y ojos cafes ,altay delgada.  
  
Horohoro: lo siento mucho.  
  
No hay problema -le respondio la chica- Y horo la ayuda a levantarse  
  
Horohoro: soy horohoro y tu..  
  
Soy Suzan le dijo tiernamente.  
  
Hola nosotros estamos de vacaciones y tu ¿ le dijo un muy sonriente yoh.  
  
Suzan: jijijiji tienes una sonrisa muy linda.  
  
Al desir esto yoh se sonroja un poco,y anna solo cierra muy fuerte sus puños y deja salir un pequeño bufido.  
  
Gra-gracias ,le responde yoh.  
  
Ren: aun no nos has dicho que haces aquí -le dice de una manera fria y de desconfianza.  
  
Suzan solo baja la mirada y pone una cara tirte y empieza a llorar.  
  
Horohoro: ayy ren mira lo que provocas!!  
  
Suzan: no es por eso porque lloro lo que pasa es que me acaban de asaltar y me dejaron sin nada de dinero.recien habia llegado al hotel asi ke ni habitacion tengo.  
  
Manta se le que mirando con cara de lastima y decirle invirtarla ala habitacion en donde ellos se hospedaban.  
  
Suzan: enserio me dejarian ir con ustedes??  
  
Yoh:claro por que no jijiji-con su risita de tonto-  
  
Horohoro: ssii desde ahora todos somos tus amigos!!  
  
Ren: bueno si todos opinan eso pues que le vamos hacer.  
  
Todos estaban muy contentos al haber conocido a Suzan en ecepcion de las chicas en especial a Anna, a ninguna les hacia gracia esa jovencita  
  
Una vez estando en la habitacion todos se preparaban para dormir pilika le presto una pijama a Suzan ya que casualmente ella no traia equipaje.  
  
Ya era muy noche e yoh no tenia mucho sueño asi que fue ala cocina (era una habitacion muy amplia recuerden que era muy lujosa la pago manta jeje) a buscar algo de leche. Pero eso no le dio sueño asi que se puso a mirar la luna que se alcansaba ver por una ventana. De pronto sintio una mano en su hombro salto un poco del susto y volteo a ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Yoh : tu tampoco puedes dormir Suzan? Suzan : no.  
  
Se sentaron a platicar un rato.  
  
Suzan : asi que Anna es tu novia no?  
  
Yoh : - un poco apenado por tal manera de llamar asi a anna - e-este si sepodria llamar asi pero prefiero desir que es mi prometida "novia" me suena muy comprometedor jijijiji- con su risita tipica-  
  
Suzan : ya veo , sabes eres muy lindo. - le dice con una amplia sonrisa,la cual pone nervioso a yoh-  
  
Yoh: bueno gra-gracias. Tu tambien jeje -le dijo con una risa un tanto de incomodidad-  
  
Je puedo notar que no te agrada mucho verdad? Le dice suzan sonando de una manera un tanto picara.  
  
Eh? dice un yoh aun mas apenado y sonrojado.  
  
Suzan : me refiero a Anna.- aun mas picara le dice y ala ves rosando su dedo con la mejilla colorada de yoh.  
  
b-bueno habeces es un tanto dura conmigo pero...-Yoh no termina la frase por detenerse a pensar bien la respuesta de la pregunta que le hizo Suzan ,pero no podia encontrarla la verdad nunca se preocupo en meditar sobre eso nunca , ya que el no escogio a Anna como futura esposa por eso no penso que fuese importante saberlo, pero ahora que no sabe que siente hacia ella,se dio cuenta de que debio hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Pero como saberlo si ella tampoco nunca muestra interes en ell,tal vez...  
  
yoh fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un tierno beso en la mejilla. Veo que aun no lo sabes verdad? Bueno ese fue un beso de buenas noches,jiji que descanses-le dijo tiernamente suzan y se retiro a dormir- Yoh se quedo por varios segundos con cara de sorprendido,luego sacudio su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo sucedido ,tomo un poco mas de leche y dio un pequeño suspiro, por que nunca se preocupo por eso? Tenia esa pregunta en su mente aun , luego se dirigio hacia la sala en donde todos los muchachos estaban bien dormidotes ,pero se sorprendio al ver a una joven rubia que lo estaba esperando ahi con cara de enojo e incredulidad ala vez.  
  
Puede ver que estabas muy ocupado,no quise interrumpirte-le dijo la joven itako tratando de sonar fria como siempre-  
  
Anna no es lo que piensas yo solo...-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interumpido por la joven rubia-  
  
No tienes que darme explicaciones sabes?,yo solo venia a darte esto-le dijo mientras le avento una bolsita que golpeo bruscamente el pecho de yoh para luego caer al piso-  
  
-anna se volteo dandole la espalda a yoh- lo habia comprado para ti en la plaza pero queria dartelo sin que los demas vieran. Pero tal parece que yo fui la que vio algo que no queria que vieras- esto ultimo lo dijo casi como un susurro pero yoh lo alcanzo a oir claramente,poniendolo un poco molesto.-  
  
Anna se retiro para irse a dormir. "Suzan va a ser sinonimo de caos "penso la joven itako al cerrar la puerta del cuarto.  
  
Yoh se sento en la colcha que habia en el piso y recojio la bolsita para ver el contenido, al abrila vio que contenian sus caramelos favoritos,dio una leve sonrisa y comio uno.  
  
Dio un pequeño suspiro y se dijo para si mismo "que significara todo esto? En verdad siento algo por ella? O solo le sigo por que es una obligacion esto del compromiso?." Aunque Suzan pues .... simplemente porque anna no es como ella? Asi seria mas sencillo entenderla ...y...quererla.  
  
CONTINURA..... -----------------------//////////////////-----------------------  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: Quetal eh? pobre yoh ahora ya tiene un gran enigma . En verdad querra yoh a anna? O sera que la dueña de su corazon es Suzan? Anna tambien querra a yoh?? KURT:YA DEJATE DE PREGUNTAS. =_= snif pobre chico si que esta confundido sniff AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: u_u.U Bueno bueno. Je debo admitir que me salio mejor de lo que esperaba ,espero les guste ya que me esforse mucho. Akane Horohoro espero les alla gustado ya que se los dedique a ustedes je bueno pasando a otras cosas el proximo capitulo sera "las jugadas de Suzan" si que va a causarle un gran dolor de cabeza a Anna jeje.  
  
Bueno es todo morros nos vemos luego ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! KURT : ssiiii escuchen mi musica ¡!!! y dejen R&R ¡!!!!!!!! AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: ñ_ñ.U 


	3. las jugadas de suzan

AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: hola hola , que bien que sigan leyendo mi fic.  
KURT: asi es aunque sea una tonteria de fic.  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:_U gracias por los animos que me das kurt.  
KURT:es un placer.jejeje , podrias poner "smell like teen spirit" en la grabadora si??  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: Noo lo hare,por que mejor la tocaremos!!!  
KURT:que? perocomo ? ahhhhh ya se como !!  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:kurt posesiona la guitarra electricaaa!!!!!!  
KURT:ala orden!!!! anna empezemoosss a tocaarrrrrr!!!!   
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: CLAROO!! pero antes al fic emmmpeeezzeemoooossssssssssssssssssss!!!  
----------------------////////////////////////////-------------------  
  
Era un hermoso dia para comenzar a disfrutar de aquellas vaccaciones ,asi que nustros amigos se estaban poniendo deacuerdo para organizar su dia.  
Era un hotel enorme tenia cancha de tennis, albercas ,varios restauranes , cantinas , e incluso habia un lugar para jugar golf.  
  
Pilika: ayy hermanoo yo quiero ir a jugar tennis si? vamooss!! andalee!!!--le decia mientras lo jalaba del bazo--  
Horohoro: aayyy noooo, pilika no seas enfadosaa,pero bueno estabien vamos.  
Pilika: siii siii que bien entoncess vamonosss!!!!!  
  
Horohoro : bueno muchachos nosotros vamos a ir a jugar tennis ,nos vemos luego a ver si regreso con vida--dijo horohoro mientras mirando asu euforica hermana brincar por todos lado -- ah -dio un suspiro-  
  
Jun: esperen ren y yo los acompañaremos!!  
  
horo/ren : q-quee!  
  
pilika: si que venga ren!!   
  
Jun: . asi seremos mas y poder hacer un equipo, sera mas divertido. -dijo jun mirando a yoh y a anna como diciendoles que era para dejarlos solos.-  
  
pilika: vamos tamao!! tu tambien para que tu lleves la cuenta de quien va ganado.  
  
Tamao : claro!!  
  
--el pequeño plan de jun iba ala perfeccion , su punto era dejar a yoh y anna solos , ya que a jun le encantaba el trabajito de cupido-( u_u)  
  
Jun: manta vienes con nosotros???  
  
Manta: eh? no gracias yo me quedare con yoh.  
  
Jun : u'_'u buenoo, y tu Suzan??  
  
Suzan: oh no gracias yo me quedare al lado de yoh. jijiji.-- dijo como si se tratase de su propio prometido--  
  
anna y jun no les parecio correcta la manera de hablar asi de yoh, pero en cambio a yoh le parecio "simpatica" aquella respuesta.  
  
Yoh: bueno ya esta decidido entonces todos nos vemos aqui ala hora de la cena.jijijiji.  
Anna : Manta puedes venir por favor?--le indico anna a manta y los dos entraron ala cosina-  
anna pidiendo porfavor seguro es algo muy importante ,penso manta.  
  
mientras yoh y suzan se quedaron en la sala viendo como se alejaban los demas.  
  
q-que querias anna? pregunto muy curioso y nervioso ala vez manta.  
  
yo.....queria.....pedirte que....Que hoy quiero cenar en un restaurante de aqui!!!respondio anna de inmediato como si apenas se le ubiera ocurrido,bueno en realidad apenas se le ocurrio ,ya era obio que no era eso lo queria decirle.  
  
aaayyyy anna eso no ocupas decirmelo jejeje, pero enserio Anna esto era lo que me querias decir???por que yo pense que era algo mas importante.  
  
b-bueno no es que sea entrometido pero creo que me querias hablar sobre su....-manta no termino su frase al darse cuenta de la caraque tenia la itako ,tenia el ceño medio fruncido pero no reflejaba enojo si no..... tristeza?? se pregunto manta-  
  
anna oye anna me escuchas?? Anna?? hhoooolaaaaa anna ?  
  
Eh? respondio anna saliedo rapidamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
que es lo que me ibas a decir ? .-pregunto de nuevo el curioso de manta-  
  
solo..... .solo te queria pedir que si notabas algo raro en yoh ......me avisaras -le dijo la joven rubia casi en un susurro-  
  
anna......claro!!!....y me alegra que confies en mi anna je.-dijo manta muy alegre al ver que la joven itako le pidio ese favor, ya que mas que un favor para manta era una pequeña confesion . y pues quien no creiria eso ya que anna no es una persona que muestra lo que siente,pero en ese pequeño favor demostro un poco de esos sentimientos que ella esconde .-  
  
Muy bien, ahora vamos con yoh y suzan manta.  
  
al llegar con yoh lo vieron platicando de lo mas feliz con suzan.  
  
Anna: ....ejemm...dije.....EJJEEEEMMMMM!!!!!!!-Exclamo anna al ver que no le hacian caso. A Manta solo sonrio y con una gran gota al ver los reniegos inesesarios de la joven rubia.  
  
Yoh :ah anna , manta - entre risitas tontas hablaba al parecer el y suzan hablaban de algo gracioso- suzan y yo hablabamos jeje sobre jijiji jajaja sobre jajajajaj jijijijij hablabamos de ajajajajajajajajajjjaaa de jijijiiijijij  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bueno bueno jiji hablabamos sobre ......-y cuando por fin iba a decir sobre que hablaban fue interrumpido por la furiosa itako -  
  
CALLATEE!!!! n-noo queremos saber de lo que hablaban tu y ESA tipa entiendess!!??? nada quiero saber sobre esoo!!!! OISTE? NAADAAAAAA!!!!!!!!-le gritaba anna a yoh mientras pataleaba y cerraba muy fuerte sus puños-  
  
Suzan: Anna no tienes que gritarle a yoh , no haciamos nada malo......o..... acaso ....sera que te pone ...-pero tambien fue interrumpida por la itako-(le encanta interrumpir u_u)  
SILENSIO!!! que tu no puedes impedir que le grite .  
-Anna sabia muy lo que suzan le iba a decir ,le iba a decir que le ponia celosa el hecho de queella hablara con SU yoh... y no iba a permitir que lo dijiera   
enfrente de yoh ya que.......era verdad.-  
  
yoh: ya anna calmate un poco ella tiene razon.  
  
anna solo le dio unas de sus miradas de muerte,solo que esta era MUY de muerte.  
  
Manta : ......ee-eesteee...... estaba pensando que seria buena idea ir alas albercas que opinan???-interrumpio manta para alivianar las cosas y evitar un pleito . y afortunadamente lo logro-  
  
Yoh : ssiiii!! me parece una muy buena idea.  
Anna: -un poco mas calmada- s-si .....asi podre estrenar mi traje de baño que compre.-dijo con un poco de pena , por haber dicho eso.-  
  
Suzan: claroo ,pilika me presto un traje de baño!!  
-dijo muy sonriente solo que la sonrisa era para yoh y este la recibio y acambio le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.-  
-Anna al notarlo no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y agrego:  
  
si,si,si como digas suzan. -lugo agacho la mirada un poco y sonrojo un poco (POCO) pero luego levanto de nuevo la vista hacia yoh muy desidida para desirle algo- .......yoh....me gustaria.....que cuando me lo pusiera (el traje)me dieras tu opinion.-dijo un poquitin nerviosa pero decidida y fria como siempre-  
  
Manta: OoO!!!!!!!!!  
yoh se sorprendio mucho tanto que abrio demasiado los ojos que hasta casi le salia una lagrimita de tan abiertos que los traia.  
------------  
  
una vez en las albercas yoh se hecho un gran clavado ala alberca salpicando a manta el cual traia un sin numero de salvavidas y flotadores y tambien a suzan que le miraba con ternura al yoh remojado que salia de la alberca para aventarse de nuevo.  
  
Yoh: jijiiji ahi voy de nuevoo!!-apenas se iba a aventar cuando un "YOH!!" lo interumpio en su acto-  
  
-era anna pero yoh tardo unos segundos en reconocerla porque se veia .... muy linda. su traje de baño era de 2 piezas ,una mini-faldita negra con extrañas figuritas de todos los colores y un top negro con una sola extraña figura pero de un tamaño mas grande de color naranja.-  
  
Anna: y??  
Yoh: eh?  
Anna: como .....me veo??  
  
aa puess te ves b-bien-le dijo yoh un poco nervioso y con una risita tonta-  
  
Anna: solo eso? .-le dijo un poco enoja por la pequeña respuesta de yoh-  
  
Al ver manta en peligro asu amigo metio su cuchara.  
Anna mejor metete ya ala alberca , lo que yoh quiere desir es qie te ves linda-dijo manta-  
  
Suzan : claro anna te ves muy presiosa en donde lo compraste tienes muy buenos gustos -le dijo con una mirada de desafio,la cual anna le dio otra mirada de muerte ala mencionada-  
  
Ya habian pasado un buen rato en la alberca pero anna ahora mejor quiso pasear por el enorme hotel ya que suzan solo se la pasaba jugando con yoh en la alberca( y no eran jueguitos muy inocentes que digamos ,_ no veas kurt!)  
  
durante su paseo encontraron un amplio jardin lleno de diferentas flores.  
  
Yoh : mira suzan aqui hay otra flor rosa,toma- le decia mientras se la daba con una gran sonrisa-  
  
Gracias yoh -ella ya llebaba un buen ramo de flores rosas. ella e yoh se habian puesto a recolectar flores rosas-  
  
suzan:mira por alla hay mas vamos!! -decia mientras ella e yoh corrian como niños para ir por mas flores-  
  
Atras de ellos iban manta y anna , que no estaban muy contentos que digamos.  
  
Manta: oye anna tal parece se lleban muy bien verdad? no han dejado de correr. anna. anna??? anna??????!!  
  
Anna: si ya te oi,pues que no se nota manta se lleban muy pero MUY bien.  
  
manta solo dio un suspiro de resignacion,y el que estaba tan entusiamado en sacarle la sopa a anna.( osea que queria sacarle informacion).  
  
oye yoh.  
que pasa suzan?-le da otra flor mas- toma .  
  
anna...  
Yoh: que sucede con anna??  
Suzan: no me agrada como me trata sabes?  
Yoh: eh?  
Suzan: me mira muy feo y ademas cuando tu no estas me me dice cosas muy malas me refiero a insultos.-le decia mientras ponia cara de sufrida- (que mentirosa u'_'u)  
-yoh solo volteo a ver a anna y luego a ver a suzan de nuevo-  
Yoh: no te preocupes luego hablara con ella jiji-le decia con su tipica sonrisa-  
  
suzan: yoh gracias... sabes me eres muy lindo y guapo -le dijo muy picarona-  
  
yoh trago saliva y le sonrio nerviosamente  
  
YOH!!! -le grito anna- ya vamonos ala habitacion los demas ya deben estar ahi!!!  
----------  
  
Horohoro:ayyy pero en donde andaban tenemos horas aqui esperandolos todo por que manta se llevo las llaves.  
-renegaba horo muy irritado-  
  
Ren: ay callate no llevamos aqui ni 5 min.  
Horohoro: pero tengo HAMBREE!!  
  
Jun : je mejor vamonos a cenar   
pilika : ssi yo tambien tengo ganas de cenar!  
tamao : si claro que quieren cenar puedo hacer arror con curry o tambien..-pero se callo al ver que todos la veian raro.-  
  
horohoro: tamao .... HOOLAAAA??? no recuerdas que estamos de vacaciones ??  
-tamao un tanto apenada asintio con la cabeza-  
  
Anna : entonses que esperan vamos a cenar.  
  
todos: ssiii!!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
el restaurant era muy grande y lujoso se sentaron en una mesa bastante grande ya que eran demasiadas personas .  
MEEEESEEROOOO MESEROOO!!!!-gritaba horo deseperado-  
ren : deja de gritar bestia!!   
pilika: ay hermano me averguenzas  
jun : ren no te atrevas a aurrinar esta cena .  
tamao: ay no peleen de nuevo.  
  
--------  
pronto (gracias alos gritos de horo al mesero) todos ya estaban cenado.  
  
Horohoro: que delicia mmmmm!!!! MMMMMMMM!!! sabroso.  
ren : no puedes comer callado como la gente normal!?  
horohoro : soy de palo no te oigo!!soy de palo no te oigo!!!  
  
Suzan : disculpen voy al tocador.  
yoh: claro aqui te esperamos jeje.  
Suzan llego ala puerta del baño pero no entro, miro su relog que marcaba las 7:29 pm. Falta poco -dijo, pero cuando su relog marco las 7:30 sono un trimbre de un celular( no me pregunten de donde lo saco),-  
  
Suzan: si soy yo.  
¿? : todo va ala perfeccion?  
Suzan : si ,pero ella ya esta sospechando de mi.  
¿?: je a ella no se le escapa nada, no te preocupes por eso. pero pasa ya con la siguiente jugada , que me muero de las ansias .  
Suzan: como usted diga , ese yoh asakura es un ingenuo confio muy rapido en mi, sera facil .  
¿?: lo dejo en tus manos.  
Suzan : claro .  
  
suzan colgo el celular que este de inmediato se autodestruyo  
  
Yoh :. ire a ver por que no regresa.-y se dirigio hacia el tocador.-  
-anna solo levanto una ceja sin dejar de ver alejarse asu prometido-  
  
Suzan vio llegar a yoh y esta le dio una sonrisa tierna.  
Yoh: todo bien suzan?  
suzan:claro.  
Yoh: bueno entonses vamonos ala mesa .-y le ase un seña para que lo siguiera-  
  
yoh.......-le dise suzan en tono de suplica-  
  
Yoh : eh? si?  
-suzan no dice nada solo le hace una seña para que el se acercara, el obediente va con ella-  
  
ya lo sabes?-ledise de manera picarona-  
saber que ?-responde yoh confundido.  
  
suzan : que es lo que sientes por esa mujer..... me refiero a la rubia sacerdotisa ... anna.-le dice suzan aun mas picara y hacercandose al el al punto de que yoh podia sentir la respiracion de la chica en su rostro-  
  
yoh se habia quedo sin habla, por que tanto empeño en saberlo?? y ademas como diablos supo que anna era una sacerdotisa?? si nadie le dijo a ella que todos eran shamanes ,tal ves suzan pueda ver los espiritus amidamaru y los demas espiritus los acompañaban pero se cuidaban muy bien para que ninguna otra personas los dectetara ( y tal parese que lo hacen muy bien por que ni los he puesto en la historia je ) entonses como sabe eso???...........   
  
Suzan: yoh...... hueles muy bien.  
yoh salio imediatamente de sus pensamientos para luego sonrojarse por el comentario de suzan.  
  
ayyy tardan mucho ire haber que por que no regresan-dijo anna mientras se paraba de su asiento para ir al tocador-  
  
Yoh :.....suzan ..... esto no esta bien...-dijo yoh alejandose un poco de ellay muy pero muy nervioso-  
  
-suzan solo lo vio y le sonrio picaramente para luego hacercarse de nuevo a yoh y poner sus brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho-  
  
....yoh.... solo cierra los ojos y sabras lo que sientes.....-le susuro suzan-  
  
-para luego juntar sus labios con los de yoh para darle un beso , pero yoh parecia no coperar de hecho queria separarse pero sus brazos no respondian,  
suzan se dio cuenta de que el no queria cooperar asi que separo un poco su labios ,sonrio y agarro un poco de aire para darle orto beso a yoh solo que este beso fue brusco para hacer que el joven dejara entrar a juguetear la lengua de ella , por alguna razon funciono , yoh le habia dejado el camino libre a aquella juguetona lengua el beso se combertia mas intenso ......... hasta que sierta rubia no pudo resistir mas tiempo solo observando -  
  
YOH!!!!! - grito a todo pulmo anna-  
  
yoh rapidamente se despego de suzan para luego ver el rostro de anna  
Anna lo miraba con rabia , enojo e incredulidad ala vez , en sus ojos habian lagrimas que pedian a grito salir .  
  
suzan solo los miraba sastifecha.  
  
Yoh : anna yo no queria enserio.  
Anna : callate !!!  
pero yoh no le obedecio y siguio hablando  
Yoh: yo solo......  
anna : callate no tienes que darme explicaciones por que lo vi TODO!!!  
  
yoh solo la miraba con una mirada nostalgica  
  
Anna : yoh asakura desde hoy no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra !!! no te quiero volver a ver !!!!  
  
Yoh: anna......-le dijo mientas se acercaba a ella -  
Anna: no te acerques !!!!!!.-dijo anna muy furiosa escapando de ahi-  
  
todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a anna salir del restaurat como relampago.  
  
Suzan : ....yoh...... -le dijo suzan tratando de sonar triste -  
  
yoh no la escucho , tenia la mirada baja, perdido en sus pensamientos  
  
"por que el destino tiene que jugar asi conmigo ,porque tiene que confundirme asii?!! ,por que, por que ??? por que no encuentro la respuesta ??? por que no puedo saber que diablos estoy haciendo y que demonios............................. SIENTO??!!!"  
CONTINUARA.....................  
_______________________////////////////______________  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA : que ta eh? me salio mejor no? jejejejeje estoy orgullosa de mi misma jajajajaaj.  
KURT:=_= Toy triste.  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:que por que kurt?  
  
KURT:por que ............... ME GUSTO ESTE CAPITULOO!!!!  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: u _u U buenoo ami tambien me gusto.  
pero que le pasa a yoh ? y que onda con suzan con quien llamaba por celular?  
que sucedera con anna? que diablos planea suzan???  
KURT: yo solo quiero saber .................. A QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN JUGANDO YOH Y SUZAN EN LA ALBERCA??!!!! no lo vi por tu no me dejaste ,perotu si viste dime que hacian?????  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:...Ehmmm... como iba a desir ...  
GRACIAS anna kaoru asakura himura por tu review, que chido que te guste mi historia y sera mejor que dejes de girar o te podras lastimar jeje. tu tambien actualiza pronto tu historia que ta mejor que la mia , me encanta.  
KURT:CONTESTAMEE!! ANNA!!  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: ..ehmm...  
tambien GRACIAS por tu review SaKKuRi . jejej no te preocupes opino lo mismo que tu ,no creo que anna tarde mucho en patearle el culo a suzan jeje .pero no me matess!!! ( se inca)  
KURT: i_i ANNAAAA!!! CONTESTAMEEEEEEEE!!!  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA :  
BUENO eso es todo amigos esperen el proximo capitulo con ansias por que se va a poner bueno esto !!!! ADIOSS de jen r/r PORFAA!!  
KURT: DIMEEEEEE!!! _ 


	4. compartiendo dolor

N//A : Holaasss un saludo para todos los que han leido mi historia y para los que me dejan reviews!!! y aquellos que ni me dejan reviews .......ahora me tendran que dejar por que este capitulo ta bueno!!! jjajaja  
  
KURT : yo solo quiero saber algo ...........en este capitulo habra "accion" jejeje/sonrojado y babeando) ya sabes a ke me refiero no? "accion" entre Anna e yoh o de menos con la suzan esa?? jeje eh?va haber si o no? jejejeje  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA : @o@!!!!!!!!.......KURT!!!!!!!! como preguntas esas cosas ?!pero ........ehmm.......bueno.........ehmm....... digamos que .......sucederan.......  
SI KIEREN SABERLO LEANLOO!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!   
  
KURT : entonses que esperas EMPESEMOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!   
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA : hey esa era mi linea buaaaa ;_;  
  
********-------------////////////////------------------****************  
  
Pilika . Tamao , Jun , Manta , Horohoro incluso Ren estaban en el comedor muy deseperados por saber que habia ocurrido como para que Anna saliera asi del restaurante.  
Horohoro : que habra pasado?? - decia mientras devoraba un gran trozo de una jugosa ,exquisita , deliciosa , sabrosa , carne.(tengo hambree)  
  
Tamao : la señorita Anna nunca saldria asi de un lugar tan caro como este ....talvez.............-no termino su frase para darles una mirada asus amigas , estas entendieron lo que trataba de desir con solo recibir la mirada de tamao ( ya saben telepatia de niñas jeje)  
  
-pilika dio un gran bufido para demostrar su enojo - Deseguro Suzan tuvo que ver con esto - decia furiosa-  
  
Ren : lo mas seguro es que yoh alla hecho algo que enfadara a yoh , ya saben como siempre.  
  
Jun : -dio un suspiro - aahh sii cosas del corazon ............por cierto ren hablando de eso desde aller llame a papi para que enviara a lee brus long ,no debi dejarlo ya lo extraño , ah como decia papi te envio saludos .  
  
Ren : eh? si si si .  
  
Manta : je oh miren ahi viene yoh hay que preguntarle que paso - y a todos les brillo el ojito por saber que habia pasado -  
*************  
  
Anna seguia corriendo sin rumbo , hasta que se detuvo al darse cuenta que llego al hermoso jardin que habian visitado en la tarde , vio el lugar hasta que su vista se topo con unas hermosas y delicadas flores rosas , solo bajo la vista y siguio corriendo huyendo de ese lugar , esas flores le recordaron a yoh .....y...a...suzan.  
****  
su cuerpo ya no podia seguir se detuvo , respiraba con mucha dificultad ,estaba muy agitada ,pues solo corria y corria ,sus piernas empezaron a temblar y a darle escalafrios "ahora ya se como se siente yoh con el entrenamieto" susurro" pero ke estoy diciendo?!"  
dijo aun mas deseperada ,dio unos pasos y se dejo caer al piso de rodillas , no sintio el dolor al caerse ya que el dolor que llevaba ahora era mucho mas fuerte.  
  
el viento era mas helado y fuerte la noche amenazaba con llegar.  
los rubios cabellos de la itako se movian al ritmo del viento , y algunos de ellos estaban en su rostro , el cual raflejaba mucha tristeza, era tanta , que cada vez se le hacia mas dificil ocultarla. No pudo mas despues de todo era humana; cerro muy fuerte sus ojos ,intentando no dejar salir esas lagrimas que le suplicaban a gritos salir, para luego dejar escapar pequeños sollozos de dolor y amargura , para luego dejar salir poco a poco sus lagrimas ;cada vez mas ymas eran las lagimas que dejaba salir y mas fuertes los sollozos ke dejaba escapar.  
  
.............tonto..........como......por que ???? - susurraba la rubia adolorida tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma y corazon.- ......idiota.........-repetia una y otra vez hasta que cierta chica de pelo azul la llamaba -  
  
Anna ,Anna !!!!! aqui estamos !!! esperanos!!! -gritaba euforica al encontrar ala joven itako.  
  
lo unico que hizo Anna fue secar sus lagrimas rapidamente , para luego ponerse de pie y esperar a ke llegaran ellas con ella , tratando de poner su mirada fria e indeferente de siempre pero con cierta dificultad.  
  
pilika , jun y tamao llegaron con ella.  
Tamao : señorita Anna se encuentra bien??   
Anna : eh? -le contesto un tanto confundida -  
  
Jun : yoh nos ha contado todo a todos.  
  
Anna : a?!  
Pilika : pero no te preocupes por que nosotras le haremos pagar a esa roba-novios wuajajajajajaaajajajaaj!!!!!! wujajajajajaja!!! wujajaajajaja!!!  
  
anna solo bajo la mirad susurrando algo como " ese tonto como se atrevio a contarles todo!!" luego las volvio a mirar para decirles friamente " yoh no es mi novio!"  
  
las chicas sabian bien que Anna estaba deprimida , asi ke no hicieron caso al comentario de la rubia .  
Jun : oh miren ahi vienen los chicos y tambien esa suzan.  
  
  
  
yoh caminaba desnimado y mirnado el suelo , asu lado venia una muy sonriente suzan ,al lado de ellos dos estaba el peke de manta el cual no se veia muy contento y si adivinaron horo y ren venian atras peleando.  
  
Manta : disculpen el retraso chicas.  
Tamao : no se preocupe joven manta .  
Pilika : bueno bueno vamonos ya que tengo sueñoo.  
-------------------****************-----  
No faltaba mucho para llegar asu habitacion.  
Anna iba hasta adelante caminando y la seguian las demas chicas ,atras de estas iban los chicos entre ellos iba suzan.  
  
habia un silencio incomodo , incluso ren y horo iban callados.  
  
pero suzan se veia muy seria y silenciosa mas ke los demas , iba como concentrada en algo.  
pero claro que ninguno de los muchachos se dio cuenta .  
yoh iba muy ocupado viendo sus pies avanzar , manta pensando en la bronca de yoh y bueno horo y ren acaban de comenzar a pelear.  
Anna caminaba mientra su piel se hacia de gallina por el frio que habia pero al parecer ella no lo sentia ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
tambien se podia notar lo mismo en yoh , pero el mantenia una falsa sonrisa.  
  
el viento soplaba suavemente al oido de Anna , podia escuchar el hermoso sonido que hacia el viento en sus oidos .   
  
..........kyouyama............  
  
Un tanto confundida miro de reojo ambos lados para ver kien la llamaba,pero no vio a nadie , tal vez fue su imaginacion ,eso penso.  
..........anna,,,,,,,,, ven.............. anna....kyouyama anna...... ven.  
esta ves pudo escuchar claramente se trataba de una voz de un hombre . se sobre salto un poco .  
  
l-lo escucharon?!! -pregunto Anna un poco sobresaltada-  
  
Tamao : escuchar que stra. anna?  
  
Pilika : yo no escuche nada y tu hermano ??  
  
Horohoro : no yo tampoco.  
  
Anna : escuchen otra vez de nuevo se oye!  
  
todos agusaron bien su oido pero no lograron escuchar nada.  
no sufras ...........  
  
no por el.........  
ven...........  
  
ayudame...........  
  
anna....anna......anna.....  
Anna volteo rapidamente a todos lados tratando de descubrir a ese hombre que la llamaba.  
  
vamos....  
  
.....no hay tiempo..  
  
Anna comenzo a caminar rapido tratando de alejar esa voz pero no podia seguia ahi diciendole cosas que no comprendia.  
  
Yoh : ....anna.... te sucede algo?? -pregunto yoh preocupado al ver asu prometida palida y asustada.-  
....tienes miedo..  
  
por que el no te quiere..  
  
...no te ama....  
  
Anna dejo de caminar para escuchar con atencion  
......sin embargo tu se los has   
demostrado....  
  
pero el no parece entender.  
  
no sabes que hacer ......  
  
estas nerviosa...  
  
..triste y furiosa ..  
  
todo por ke es un idiota..  
Jun : estas bien ?? Anna? ..... Anna??  
  
Tamao : señorita anna nos escucha?? ke le pasa??  
  
pilika: anna!! anna!! anna?????!!  
...tu que te molestas en hacerle detalles y el ke no se da cuenta.....  
  
tienes miedo.......  
... no temas..  
  
....solo miralo.  
  
Anna volteo a ver ayoh como lo indico la voz del hombre , yoh trataba de no mirarla a sus ojos , pero finalmente la vio alos ojos , ojos ke reflejaban el espanto y confusion de la joven.  
  
...lo ves?  
  
no le importas.....  
  
ke no te importe ati tampoco....  
  
Anna abria mas sus ojos en manera de sorpresa . "acaso este hombre lee la mente " " mi mente!!! mi corazon!? "-pensaba la rubia mientra seguia escuchando , yoh no dejaba de mirarla asustado por la expresion de Anna en el rostro-  
..yo lo se ..  
  
..todo sobre ti ...  
  
no puedes engañarme sabes?  
  
ven...  
  
necesito de ti ...  
  
tu alma...  
  
tu vida...  
  
ven........  
  
anna ven y olvida ese tonto ...  
  
yo se que sientes y piensas ...  
estas asustada por que yo se que quieres a ese mocoso...  
eso te asusta???  
  
no eras muy fuerte ? por que demuestras debilidad ? eh?  
Anna comenzaba sudar y a respirar agitadamente, esto asustaba mas a yoh ,  
  
la joven se llevo sus manos a su cabeza ,cerrando los ojos y soltando quejidos de dolor.  
  
Anna .: basta ,basta , salte de ahi , no leas mi mente , alto ,porfavor -susurraba en forma de suplica yoh se acerco a ella -  
  
Yoh : ...anna.. ke te pasa ...anna?....anna??  
  
La joven se empezaba a marear sus piernas temblaban su voz se acortaba.  
no temas ......  
  
por favor ayudame.....  
  
yo tambien quiero a alguien...  
  
por eso ocupo tu ayuda....  
  
eres igual.....  
  
ven.......  
  
vamos.....  
solo tu alma ..ven..  
  
muy bien veo ke no kieres venir por las buenas....  
el pagara las cosencuencias igual ke tu....  
  
pero ya veras ke prontro estaras aki..  
  
" eso jamas ya basta ya detente eso me duele , duele .....bastante" -le dijo anna ala voz , yoh pudo escuchar lo que ella dijo .  
Yoh : akien le hablas ?? anna??  
  
Anna entreabrio sus ojos para luego cerralos y dejar caer lagrimas.  
  
" ya dejame empaz!!!! no kiero ke espiando mis secretos !! noo!! no ,no es verdad lo ke dises !"  
  
yoh asustado se acerco a ella intentando poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.  
  
" NO TE ACERQUESS !! ALEJATE DE MI MENTE YAAA!!!" -grito la rubia espantando mas a yoh.  
  
tamao y pilika ya estaban llorando del miedo ,mientras ke los demas solo los observaban preodupados.  
  
Yoh : anna no era mi intension -el habia creido que esas palabras habian sido para el -  
La joven rubia se dejo caer de rodillas aun con sus manos en su cabeza , para luego bajar sus brazos poco a poco , abrio de golpe sus ojos con sus pupilas diminutas ,para despues cerralos poco a poco mientras su ultima lagrima caia , para despues caer inconsiente  
¡¡¡ ANNA!!!!  
*********  
  
era ya de noche todos estaban en la habitacion.  
  
los chicos estaban ya acostados y arropados en el piso listos para dormir.  
  
mientras que las chicas estaban en el cuarto tambien listas para dormir ,Anna seguia inconciente, pero las demas :  
Pilika : todo esto es tu culpa , como te atreves a meterte con yoh!!???   
  
Tamao : si la señorita Anna se enferma tu tendras la culpa.  
  
Jun : no es correcto lo que haces , yoh es un niño compremetido ,lo unico que haces es complicar las cosas.  
  
Suzan solo escuchaba las replicas de las demas mientras seguia sentada relajada.  
  
Pilika : Aaayyyy !!! no me ignoress!!! pero ya veras te metitiste con la persona equivocada , anna es muy fuerte aparte que nosotras tambien!!  
  
Tamao : somos amigas y por eso tambien te metes con nosotras.  
  
Suzan que mantenia sus ojos cerrados los abrio para decir algo:  
" ya ha despertado Anna" - todas voltearon a ver a Anna ke apenas empezaba a abrir sus ojos-  
  
Jun : Anna estas bien??  
  
Anna se incorporo para quedar sentada.  
"eso creo" -decia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.  
  
Pilika .: que bueno Anna por que tenemos un asunto pendiente.  
-y todas voltearon a ver a Suzan-  
------------  
mientras ke los chicos...  
.--------------  
Horohoro : aayy no tengo sueño .oye Manta haber lee algo de tu diccionario , chance y me duermo.  
  
Manta : -ignorando a horo- oye yoh y ke piensas hacer eh?  
yoh : hmmm... no se. Anna es difil de entender.  
  
Ren : no es la unica ,tu tambien sabes? - todos se sorprendieron al ver que ren estaba opinando en algo como esto-  
  
Ren : por que no intentas hablar con ella , yo asi le hice,veran antes Jun me trtaba como un bebe y ..  
  
*flash back*  
  
Ren estaba en su cuna , tenia como 4 0 5 añitos , cuando llega jun como de 9 años   
Jun . oh hola pequeñito ren aqui te traigo tus 3 biberones de leche diarios jijiji , ven vamos hermoso hacercate para dartelos , ven chiquito , corazon.  
  
Ren solo se sonroja y frunce el ceño   
Ren : no me trtes como un bebe jun !!  
  
Jun . pero ren precioso bebe ,pedazito de corazon   
en eso ren saca un mini cuchilla y apunta hacia la cara de jun  
  
Ren : disculpa que dijiste jun?? sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me trates asi !  
  
jun trago saliba .  
jun : claro ren como digas jeje aqui tienes tus biberones jiji  
Ren : claro,claro ,eh?-voltea a ver su hermana - por ke no te has ido?  
jun : ah ...yo... ya me voy jijiji -con una gota en su cabeza-  
Ren . jum.  
*fin del flash back*  
  
yoh , manta y horo se quedaron con los ojos de pintito y una gran gota.  
  
Horohoro : jajajajajajajaja el bebito ren jejajajajajaj  
  
ren . callate bestiaa!!  
  
manta .: oye ren estas diciendo que yoh debe hablar con Anna ? y pedirle que ya no sea mala con el?  
  
Ren : manta .......es ANNA ella jamas acepteria algo asi !  
lo que trato de desir es que si yoh habla con ella exizte la posibilidad de que ella le cuente lo que le pasa o lo ke siente , asi yoh tendria una idea y asi seria todo mas facil y sencillo ya que sabra en que ayudarla y apoyarla.  
  
todos nuevamente se asombraron por la manera de hablar de ren ( creo que los tao tiendena trabajar de cupido jeje)  
  
yoh : sii ren tiene razon , pero Anna esta con todas ellas y pues......  
  
Horohoro : ayy yoh por eso no te preocupes ven vamos.  
los muchachos se acercan al cuarto .  
Horohoro : pilikaa tamaooo!!! vengann rapidoo!!!!  
manta : suzann!!! venn!!!  
Ren : jun!!! jun!!!  
  
las chicas asustadas van a ver que pasa estos aprovechan y avientan a yoh al cuarto y los encierran a el y a anna.  
  
yoh un poco nervioso voltea a ver a Anna , ella se encontraba parada volteando a hacia la ventana.  
  
Anna : que quieres?eh? si kieres a venir a decirme cosas sobre tu y ella mejor largate.  
  
Yoh : c-como sigues -dijo ignorandola-  
  
Anna se voltea para verlo "me siento? como me siento?......yoh aun no te das cuenta?" le dice en susurro la rubia.  
  
Yoh se acerca a ella un poco mas "no aun no.....me lo podrias decir" ledijo con una semisorisa-  
  
Anna : yoh dime de una vez por todas ya!! sabes que yo soy tu prometida por que haces cosas asi?! eh?!  
  
Yoh : anna no empieses con eso ,eso ya lose,te la pasa repitiendolo diario ,siempre , ke nunca te cansas?? por que yo ya me canse.-le reponde de una manera seca y fria -  
  
Anna : yooh!! como te atreves?! como tu futura espo....  
Yoh : si si si si ya me lo se memoria-ledice interrumpiendola-  
escucha estoy muy cansado y confundido ante esta situacion anna.  
  
Anna : yoh..........tu.......no...tu no eres asi! sera mejor ke dejes de comportarte asi entiendes porke yo sere kieras o no tu esposa y no otr......  
Yoh .: es lo ke mas odio de mi vida sabes?! -le dijo interrumpiendola de nuevo- yo no te escoji!! por ke tengo ke casarme ?! ke si yo no kiero?!-yoh se estaba desesperando ,no podia calmarse-  
  
anna lo miro como si estuviera recordando a alguien ,asi era , recordaba al yoh de antes , el ke la hacia llorrar de niña,de sus ojos negros comenzaron a caer lagrimas y sus sollozos se podian oir claramente.  
  
yoh salio de su momentaria furia al oir ese llanto ,un llanto ke se le hacia familiar,el llanto de anna,al verla llorar se sintio muy mal,ese llanto era el mismo ke oia cuando era un niño al hacerla llorar.  
  
se acerco a ella no sabia que hacer para que anna dejara de llorar ,yoh oia eltriple de fuerte los sollozos de anna y miles de imagenes de el haciendo llorar a anna de niños pasron asu mente.  
  
lo unico ke hiso fue poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.  
Yoh : anna......lo siento....de verdad.  
  
con solo sentir la mano de su prometido en su hombro fue suficientepara abrazarlo muy fuerte como si se fuese a escapar.  
yoh: anna.........-se limito a ofrecerle el tambien un abrazo-  
anna escodio su cara en el pecho de su prometido para seguir llorando.  
  
Yoh al sentir sus lagrimas la abrazo mas fuerte para luego el tambien ocultar su rostro en el hombro de la chica.  
  
"........tonto............no sabes lo tan importante eres parami yoh..........y tu asi me pagas?"  
decia tiernamente la rubia al chico de cabellos castaños.  
  
" ....yo no keria ..hacerte llorar ...denuevo anna"  
  
por varios minutos hubo un silencio , pero no incomodo,que fue roto por la joven itako.  
  
" yoh........yo soy importante ...parati?"  
" claro igual ke todos anna"  
"me refiero......a....ke si tu ..me amas?"  
  
yoh no respondio nada , se quedo petrificado , si le decia la verdad seguro anna lloraria de nuevo.  
  
" ..yoh?"  
de nuevo no respondio nada, pero Anna pudo sentri en su hombro las lagrimas de su prometido.  
Anna: yoh.........no me quieres verdad?.......es por eso ke has venido a consolarme ...yoh se que nunca he sido cariñosa sino todo lo contrario......pero..yo...-pero es interrumpida por un abrazo mas fuerte departe de yoh-  
  
Yoh : ......Anna ......no se , no se si te quiera .......no se ke siento.........por eso vine a ke me consolaras tu.......perdoname...anna....anna?......anna??  
  
Anna se aferro mas al cuerpo de yoh como tratando de no grabar esas horribles palabras ke le dijo el.  
  
" lo sabia.......estaba segura...pero ..yoh ..por que?? porque??!!" -le decia entre su llanto ke se habia hecho mas fuerte-  
  
Yoh : te juro ke no lo se anna ,te juro ke he estado muy deseperado por encotrar la razon ,la repuesta ,pero no la encuentro , no la encuentro...... anna me siento .........culpable no kiero verte asi por mi culpa .  
  
Anna : ....tonto..... yoh yo ...... yo si estoy segura.....yo se ke te quiero ...por eso te voy a ayudar .  
anna puso sus manos en las mejillas de yoh para juntar tiernamente sus labios con los de el, yoh se sorprendio ,pero cerro los ojos y se djo llevar por ese momento , la abrazo por la cintura ,y le contesto el beso.  
  
esa noche dejo de ser fria y humeda para convertirse en una noche calida y protejedora ,o almenos esa impresion tuvieron ellos .  
y por primera vez se olvidaron de todo lo demas ya ke   
en esa noche los dos dijieron la verdad lloraron juntos , se consolaron el uno al otro .........."Compartieron su dolor"..........  
Aunque no todo se aclaro ..........y.........ademas de ke todo iba a empeorar.  
  
CONTINUARA........  
*************************//////////////////////////////////*************  
  
N/A:  
  
que les parecio eh? ami me gusto mucho.  
  
pero pobre de Anna , kien era esa voz???  
  
KURT : y yo ke keria mas "accion" , pero bueno ami tambien me gusto!!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA : jeje ,pero ke kerias? yoh aun no sabe que siente , no se iba a comer el pastel antes !!   
  
KURT : pero seria divertido !!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA : si ,pero eso lo decidiran nuestros amigos , asi ke dejen su review con su opinion , ke kieren ke le agrege ,ke le falta , ke le quito.  
tambien dejen quejas , reclamaciones , lo ke kieran ,pero por fisssss!! auke sea por lastima snifff snifff  
  
y gracias a todos los ke ya me han dejado reviews !!! gracias a ellos aki ta este capitulo masss sigan dejando reviewss!! .  
  
KURT : sii , asi es!! por cierto el proximo capitulo sera "espejos ,reflejos!!!"  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA : asi ke esperenlo con ansias!!   
adiosss ADIOSSSS no olviden su opinion!!! 


	5. espejos,reflejos

N//A : hola ..ehm....bueno no se que decir asi que mejor vallamos al fic,jeje  
KURT : Heyy!! Yo si tengo algo que decir! Me quiero quejar!!  
  
Es sobre los reviews, solo le dejan ala tia esa de Suzan!! Y ami ni me pelan!! Buaaaaaaa!!!!  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA : o_oUUU bueno bueno calma kurt , tal vez ni sepan quien eres , ademas que quieres que te digan eh? ademas todos por alguna razon obia todos odian ala tia esa.  
Mejor vamos al fic ,como es de costumbre me quedo raro y poco entendible je ,pero buenooo -suspiro- aah ..aquí esta ...me odio ami misma apesta todo esto ,no tiene derecho de ser un fic desente!! .....pero bueenoo leanlo por lo menos u_u  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***  
  
Era un dia hermoso ,esos en los que el sol brilla con intensidad sin embargo sin molestar a tus ojos ,no hacia mucho calor , ni mucho frio ,era neutro con un aire refrescante y alientador.  
  
Seguian en el bello Europa , en un hermoso dia ,todos estaban en la sala de estar de la habitacion del hotel ,esperando a que Yoh yAnna despertasen , ya era casi medio dia y ni sus luces.  
Tamao y Pilika veian a "cupido tamao" en la t.v. , mientras que Jun se encontraba respondiendo test en las revistas de chicas ( ya saben esas revistas para niñas ke traen test tontos y cursis como "como saber si tu novio te ama" , o " como saber si le gustas al chico de tus sueños " la verdad no me gustan esa revistas yo compro rolling stone o switch o la mosca y otras de anime , pero bueno continuando al fic )  
  
Jun se veia impaciente ,esperaba a lee brus long.  
  
Horohoro : ayy pero como duermen esos dos!!!!  
  
Ren : ya dejalos han de estar muy cansados.  
  
Horohoro : pues que habran hecho para que no allan despertado aun?  
  
-todos miraron ha horo pensativos -  
  
Manta : ayy ya quiero sabelo!! -decia con una sonrisita -  
  
Pilika : aahhhh...-suspiro- De seguro tuvieron una linda noche romantica bajo la luz de la luna llena aahh si ke lindos son!!  
  
Horohoro : ay no pilika no salgas con tus tarugadas , ademas aller ni siquiera hubo luna llena!!  
  
Pilika : hermanoo!!! Asshh tu siempre arruinando todo!!  
  
Tamao : pero no podemos esperar a que el joven yoh y la señorita Anna despierten para comer. -dijo algo apenada la chica de rosados cabellos-  
  
Horohoro : cierto!! Yo tengo mucha HAMBREE!!  
  
Manta : ssi pero tampoco podemos irnos y dejarlos solos.  
  
Ren : hmmm si , pero ellos se pueden cuidar.  
  
Horohoro : si,si,si ya vamonos a comerr!!!!  
  
Jun : hmmm pero yo tengo que esperar a que llege lee brus long.  
  
-todos callaron al oir que tocaban la puerta-  
  
jun rapidamente se paro y corrio a abrir la puerta " yo abro yo abro" exclamaba.  
  
Abrio la puerta y se encontro con un empleado del hotel que atrás de el habia un clase de caja parecida a un ataud.  
  
Es usted la señorita Tao Jun ? Si asi es -respondio jun con una enorme sonrisa de ansiedad-  
  
Le llego esto -dijo el empleado apuntando ala mencionada caja- Firme aquí por favor. Jun firmo y abrio la caja , dando una sonrisa.  
  
Jun : hola lee brus long!! Lee b. L. : jun!! Hola!!-respondio saliendo de la caja-  
  
El empleado se quedo pretificado al ver a lee brus long salir de la caja. Eh....ah... si cierto -dijo ya mas calmado- Aquí se encuentra el joven oyamada? Jun : si asi es.  
  
Me haria el favor de entrgarle esta nota del señor oyamada-le dice entregandole un sobre- Claro -responde muy amable- gracias.  
  
El empleado se fue y jun entro junto con lee brus long.  
  
Ren : vaya ya era hora de que llegara.  
  
Jun : jijiji ,ah,si manta te llego esto.  
  
Manta : eh? para mi? De quien? Jun : del señor oyamada. Manta : ahh , haber, muestramelo.  
  
Todos se sentaron en la mesa para ver que decia.  
  
Manat lo abrio y leyo en voz alta:  
  
" hola hijo ,como has estado por alla,te envio esta nota para decirte que lamentablemente ,tu y tus amigos tienen que regresar de nuevo a tokio,ya sabes , negocios, y ya no me queda mucho presupuesto, espero lo comprendan. Adios y los esperamos de vuelta.  
  
Pd : no se preocupen por los boletos del avion , vayan al aeropuerto y muestren este ticket y ya te los daran , ya los page. Besos El señor Oyamada "  
  
Manta saco del sobre el ticket que le mencionaba su padre.  
  
Horohoro: aayy noo ya nos vamos!! Por quee?  
  
Pilika : aayy ni modo.  
  
Jun : asi es sera mejor que vayamos a comer y dar el ultimo paseo por el enorme hotel.  
  
-de la nada sale suzan con cara de sorprendida-  
  
Suzan : c-como que se van?? P-pero si aun no he termi......  
  
-pero nadie le hiso caso ya que horo era el centro de atencion en esos momentos-  
  
buaaaaa!!! Ya tengo demasiada HAMBRREEE!!! -decia mientras hacia berrinches en el piso-  
  
Tamao : si, es verdad , creo que sera mejor que vallamos a comer.  
  
Pilika : si si si!!!  
  
Manta : pero y yoh??  
  
Jun : hmmmm pues no se.  
  
Derrepente suzan interviene en la conversacion-  
  
Suzan : no se preocupen que yo me quedo con el , digo me refiero alos dos yoh y anna , ustedes vallan a comer algo.jjijijijijji  
  
Las chicas manta y ren la vieron sospechosamente.pero horo...  
  
Horohoro : claroo!!! Que super idea!! Bien que esperamos vamonoss!!  
  
Ren : bien ya esta decidido ,Suzan tu te quedas cuidandolo, digo me refiero alos dos yoh y anna -le dijo sarcasticamente y dandole una mirada amenazadora-  
  
Suzan : claron ren vete con cuidado que es temporada de tiburones -respondio ofendida y con sarcasmo-  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJA temporad de JAJAJAJAAJAJA ti.....tiburones!! -carcajeaba horo-  
  
Ren : callate bestia hotohoto!!!! Assh -se voltea dandole la espalda a suzan- estas advertida suzan!!  
  
Jun : ehmmm..... suzan ....si despiertan les dices que fuimos a comer.  
  
Manta : si , y tambien les dises sobre la nota de mi padre.  
  
Suzan : claro ,claro ,vayan con cuidado -les decia casi empujandolos para que salieran de la habitacion-  
  
Pilika : ay! No tienes que empujar suzan!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Yoh comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente , se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormido en el cuarto de las chicas , en la cama.  
  
Aun estaba adormilado ,estaba confuso, creyo haber tenido un sueño donde el y Anna........dejo tratar de recordar al sentir un cuerpo calido asu lado derecho , giro su cabeza para ver dormir angelicalmente a su prometida, fue entonses que recordo que no habia soñado, habia pasado toda la noche platicando con anna , prestandole su hombro para que ella se desahogara y ala vez el.  
  
Se incorporo para quedar sentado , se sonrojo un poco al recordar el beso de aquella noche , volteo a ver asu prometida como por enesima vez , noto algo en ella en lo que nunca se habia fijado , Anna habia cambiado un poco fisicamente . Ella dormia tranquilamente acostada de lado con su cabeza en un cojin que ala vez lo abrazaba, solo estaba semi-tapada con una delgada sabana dejando ver sus perfectas curvas ; se veia tan......hermosa ..y...deseable. Yoh rapidamente sacudio su cabeza sorojado por haber pensado esas cosas de Anna.  
  
Yoh vio el rostro de Anna se notaba que habia llorado toda la noche , se volteo a ver al espejo de cuerpo completo que habia ala derecha de la cama. Se veia cansado y tambien se notaba que habia llorado. Luego miro a Anna por el espejo se sorprendio al no ver el reflejo prometida asu lado por el espejo..sino a... ¿suzan?  
  
Era extraño, porque? El si se reflegaba en el espejo pero Anna no ,si no que era suzan la que se veia en el espejo.  
  
Cerro sus ojos fuertemente pretendiendo que era por que aun seguia adormilado , los abrio para ver asu prometida , uff era ella de nuevo que alivio , si no que lios tendria si en lugar de ella fuese suzan.  
Yoh quedo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio reacciono.  
  
Eh?....un momento -voltea a ver a Anna- ..porque diablos sigo aquí?! Mejor me voy no valla ser que anna despierte de mal humor y me ponga a entrenar jiji - dijo sonriente yoh -  
  
-se levanta de la cama para irse de ahí , vio por ultima vez asu prometida , se dio cuenta "desentamente" que la sabana que supuestamente cubria a Anna llegaba apenas a sus rodillas. Yoh agarra la sabana y acobija bien a la joven de cabellos rubios.-  
  
...yoh?... - decia la rubia mientras habria sus ojos-  
  
Yoh : si? Que bueno que ya despertaste Anna.  
  
Anna : tengo hambre yoh , tu no? - protestaba la joven mientras se llavaba su mano asu estomago-  
  
Yoh sonrie a verla protestar asi.  
  
Yoh : ven vamos con los demas , tal vez el desayuno ya este listo.  
Despues de que los dos se ducharon (separados eh?) Salieron ala sala , para su sorpresa no habia nadie.  
  
Yoh : muchachos ! Horohoro! Ren! Manta! Donde se habran metido?  
Anna : grrr!! Pobres de ellos si se fueron a comer sin nosotros!  
  
Yoh : jiijijijij lo mas seguro es que sea asi anna.  
  
Asi es salieron a comer por que ustedes aun no despertaban - le dijo suzan que estaba justamente atrás de ellos-  
  
Anna : tonta! Me asustaste! - decia la itako mientras ponia su mano en su pecho.-  
  
Yoh : jijijij bueno entonses vamos con ellos . Suzan : eh , yoh , este , manta ..... Anna : que le pasa al enano cabezon?.  
  
Suzan : bueno le llego una nota de su padre informandole que ya tenian que regresar a tokio.  
  
Yoh : que?! Ay no puede ser , Europa es muy hermoso. Ademas ya no podremos verte mas suzan. decia yoh con una cara triste-  
  
Suzan : si asi es.  
  
Anna : pues que esperamos hay que buscarlos para irnos ya. -decia anna contenta por que ya no veria mas a esa-  
  
///////******////***///*/*/*****/  
mmmmm!!!! MMMMMMMM!!!!! Deliciosoo!!! Mmmm!!!!! MMMMMMM!!!! - exclamaba horo con una enooooooormee torta de chocolote en su boca-  
  
Pilika : ay hermano come calmado.  
  
Tamao : si joven horo se puede ahogar.  
  
Ren : pero que asqueroso eres que no tienes modales?! - decia mientras que partia con un cuchillo delicadamente su torta de fresa.-  
  
Horohoro : aff cafate yaf tifburonff!!  
  
Jun : ren , querido , no pelees , mira aquí hay mas torta no quires , mi hermoso niño?  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ren el bebito JAJAJAJAJAJA Ren : -rojo , rojo- jun !!!  
  
Manta : oh miren son yoh y anna ahh y la tia esa.  
  
Yoh : hola!! Mmmmm! Torta yo quieroo!!! -dijo mientras se sentaba ansioso por comer-  
  
Anna se sienta aun lado de yoh y suzan tambien.  
  
Anna : hmm pasenme la fruta - anna estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo pero suzan que estaba mas cerca lo agarro y se lo empezo a comer-  
  
Suzan : mmmmmm!!! Es una delicia!!  
  
Anna le dio una de sus miradas mas frias  
  
Anna : oyeme! Yo lo pedi primero! Me pertenece! Suzan : yo no veo tu nombre en el. Anna : -apreto fuerte sus puños- Asshh ¡ quien te cres!? Acaso piensas arrebatarme todo lo que es mio!!?? Eh?! -dando a entender que aparte de la fruta se referia a yoh-  
  
Yoh : calmate anna yo ire por mas fruta , mira por ahí esta el mesero , ire a pedirle , otro plato de fruta.  
  
Anna : no hace falta!! -contesto furiosa- yo ya me voy!! -se levanto para alejarse a paso rapido-  
  
todos : OoO !!!!!!  
  
Yoh dio una enorme mordida asu torta y bebio de un jugo de naranja que estaba cerca de el, para luego salir corriendo a perseguir a su prometida.  
  
HEEYYY!! ESE ERA MI JUGOO!! ;_____; -alcanzo escuchar los gritos de horo alo lejos-  
Anna!!! Esperame!!! - le gritaba yoh-  
  
Anna : que quieres?  
  
Yoh : por que estas tan molesta eh? Anna : que no lo ves suzan quiere aurrinarme la vida!!  
  
Yoh : no eso no es verdad ella solo es linda y amigable.  
  
Anna : ayyy!! Yoh!!! Bien pues quedate con ella! Yoh : ay Anna no te entiendo ayer te comportaste linda conmigo y ahora de la nada te enojas.  
  
Anna no podia creer lo que yoh le dijo "linda".....  
  
Anna : yoh lo de ayer.......... Yoh : si? Anna : yo.....no quiero que le digas a nadie. -digo finalmente algo sonrojada- Yoh : Claro Anna .  
  
Anna le dio una semisonrisa .  
  
Yoh :oh mira ahí bienen todos.  
  
Manta : hola yoh!! Nos vamos ya ala habitacion ?  
  
Yoh : claro vamos.  
  
-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-  
en el camino se podia ver que alguien habia mojado el piso ya que habia enormes charcos de agua.  
  
Horohoro : quien mojo todo??  
  
Pilika : no lo se . Todos iban juntos caminando exepto Anna que iba adelante separada de todos.  
  
Manta : por cierto yoh que tanto hicieron ayer tu y anna? Horohoro : si! Cuentanos!!  
  
Yoh : eh?...ah pues.....ehmm....la verdad no puedo decirlo.  
  
Pilika : queee??!! Por que?!  
  
Yoh : bueenooo Anna me lo prohibio.  
  
Todos : U_______U aahhh!!  
  
Suzan : jijijijijii ay yoh por que la obedese eh? solo por que es tu prometida?  
  
Yoh no comprendio lo que suzan queria decirle.  
  
Yoh : eh? a que te refieres?  
  
Suzan : olvidalo -dijo mientras veia consentrada a Anna , que se habia detenido a ver un charco.-  
Anna podia ver su reflejo en el enorme charco , de pronto su reflejo desaperecio para ver a yoh en el y con suzan , los dos besandose apacionadamente , anna no entendia y su reflego? Por que se ve el de yoh y el de ...suzan?  
  
Deseperada solo grito como histerica:  
  
¡YOH! Yoh!!! Dejalo , sueltalo maldita!! No lo beses!! NOO!!! Yoh!! Tonto!!!  
  
Y dio una gran patada al charco salpicandose asi misma toda su cara. Miro de nuevo el charco , tenia todavia esa imagen. YOH!!! Exclamo mientras ahora daba demasiadas patadas salpicando todo su cuerpo.  
  
Yoh : ana!! Que tienes? Anna! -decia mientras se acercaba a ella- Manta : ahora que le pasa?  
  
Yoh : anna? Estas bien? Anna : yoh, eres tu, que alivio estas aquí y no alla -decia mientras apuntaba al charco-  
  
Yoh puso cara seria. Segura que te sientes bien?  
  
Anna :ssi estoy bien yoh.  
Seguian caminando anna pudo descubrir que cada charco que veia se reflegaban imágenes de yoh con suzan.  
  
Sin saber el por que , pero decidio no tomarle importancia y no ver los charcos. En todo el camino yoh la miraba con cara seria,en realidad le empesaba preocupar el estado de anna.  
  
***********/  
  
todos estaban ya en la habitacion planeando su regreso que seria mañana.  
  
Manta : buenoo entonses ya esta arreglado .  
  
Pilika : ah tan bello que es aki. Tamao : si pero yo ya extraño la pension.  
  
Jun : la verdad yo tambien ya quiero regresar.  
  
Horohoro : si pero aki hay comida tan deliciosa!  
  
Ren : solo piensas en la comida?  
  
Yoh : por favor no empiesen a discutir.  
  
Anna : es el colmo yo me voy al baño , no kiero ke molesten.  
  
Suzan : claro anna.  
Anna entro al baño y se lavo la cara.  
  
Ya no aguanto mas ,cosas raras estan pasando, ya me kiero ir a casa ; ya no kiero ver a esa Suzan. -decia anna mientras secaba su cara-  
  
-se miro al espejo que habia en el baño , se veia cansada,irritada-  
  
-se quedo mucho tiempo mirandose , hasta que sucedió de nuevo como en los charcos, primero su reflejo desaparecio para ver el de yoh y suzan besandose, pero yoh comenzaba a acariciar a suzan igual que ella lo hacia ,luego yoh comenzo a desabrochar la blusa de suzan ,para seguir besando su cuello ,suzan mostraba cara de placer.-  
  
anna solo obserbaba con cara de sorpresa para luego frunsir el ceño con fuerza y dar una mirada de frustacion ,odio y deseperacion alavez.  
  
Anna : por que ocurre esto? Por que ami?  
  
En el espejo ahora se observaba a yoh sin camisa mientra que suzan metia lentamente su mano al pantalon de yoh.  
  
¡AAAAAHHHHH!!! YAAAA!!!! -Grito furiosa y desesperada anna-  
  
Manta : escucharon eso?  
  
Tamao : ssii eran gritos. -decia con panico la joven rosa-  
  
Pilika : y eran de anna! -decia la joven azul-  
  
Yoh : de anna? Hmmm yo no los oi, y tu suzan?  
  
Esta no le contesto pues se veia muy consentrada.  
Ya basta!! -gritaba anna al espejo-  
  
....muy pronto anna ...muy pronto....  
  
otra vez esa voz -dijo anna- en donde estas sal de una vez!  
  
...aquí....mirame...en el espejo ....  
  
anna miro al espejo se veia una imagen borrosa de un hombre.  
  
Anna : que quieres de mi? -pregunto asustada la itako-  
  
.......ya te lo dije......  
  
como lo dije.....anna...muy pronto estaras aquí bajo mi poder...........tu alma........tu vida......  
  
NOO!!! Ya callate!! - anna no podia controlarse sentia escalofrios en todo su cuerpo -  
  
Yo no te ayudare en nada!!  
  
Ahh!!! BASTAA!!!  
  
-CRAAZZZZ!!!!-  
  
yoh : eso si lo escuche -dijo lenvantandose de golpe de la mesa-  
  
un vidrio! Anna!!  
Yoh entro rapidamente al baño seguido por los demas  
  
Anna!! -exclamo al ver ala itako arrodillada en el piso con su mano derecha llena de sangre y ver miles de pedasos de vidrios alrededor de ella-  
  
Con cuidado entro al baño y se inclino hacia ella.  
  
Yoh : anna que te ocurre? -la miraba alos ojos los cuales le reflejaban miedo e inseguridad- Te sientes bien? Anna? Mira tu mano , anna haber -tomo su mano llena de sangre y la rebiso-  
  
Anna por que rompiste el espejo? Ven vamos hay que salir de aquí. - la ayudo a levantarse -  
  
Anna : -apenas saliendo se su shock- Yoh la voz , otravez.  
  
Yoh puso una cara mas seria y de preocupasion.  
  
Yoh : la que me contaste ayer? Otra vez te hablo?  
  
Anna : ssi yoh , yo ....te-tengo miedo.  
  
Yoh : tranquila ya veras que todo se solucionara, ahora vamos a curarte esa herida.  
  
Todos vieron salir del baño a yoh y a anna.  
  
******////******  
Anna dormia en el cuarto mientras tanto todos estaban en la sala para no molestarla.  
  
Horohoro : si que esta mal eh? eso le pasa por hacer corajes ,deseguro ya tiene toda una colección de piedras en el estomago.  
  
Ren : como eres imbecil , las piedras salen en el apendice!!  
  
Horohoro : ay si tu.  
  
Manta : hmmmm -estaba buscando en su gran diccionario- no no encontre nada , la verdad no se que tenga anna , tu que piensas yoh?  
  
Yoh : la verdad no lo se.  
  
Pilika : tal vez es efecto de su depresion.  
  
Yoh : que? Depresion ? anna deprimida?  
  
Jun : eso es lo que nosotras sospechamos.  
  
Tamao : ssii la señorita anna aparenta no estarlo.  
  
Pilika : y es tu culpa yoh , tu la has puesto asi!  
  
Horohoro : pilika!!  
  
Yoh : yo.....yo no sabia. "ayer se puso a llorar , pero no tenia idea que fuese tan grave como para una depresion" -pensaba yoh-  
Un silencio incomodo habito a todos.  
Hasta que fue roto por un enorme escalofrio que le dio a todos.  
  
Manta : lo sintieron?!  
  
Tamao y pilika : sii!  
  
Jun : fue ,se sintio,horrible.  
  
Ren : y helado.  
  
Horohoro : que pudo haber sido?  
  
Todos comentaban menos suzan ,la cual se veia calmada y seria.  
  
Yoh : no lo se tal vez...... - no termino por que ahora se sentia una gran presencia ,muy poderosa-  
  
Yoh : es..lo sintieron?! ..una presencia poderosa!!  
  
Ren : yoh.......viene del cuarto donde esta anna.  
  
Yoh : quee?!! Ay no ahora que?!  
  
Horohoro : bien vamos!  
  
Yoh : NO! -dijo serio- yo ire a ver ustedes quedense aquí. -dijo mientras iba a paso rapido al cuarto donde estaba anna-  
yoh toco la puerta al no oir una respuesta abrio la puerta un poco , no podia ver a anna pero miro al espejo para verla dede su reflejo. Dormia tranquilamente , yoh al ver esa imagen se tranquiliso y sonrio , se quedo varios minutos viendola dormir reflejada en el espejo.  
  
Pero vio como un liquido rojo salia del cuerpo de su prometida era sangre , que pronto la cama se lleno de la sangre de la itako,tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo y cada ves derramaba mas sangre , yoh ya no podia ver como el pecho de la joven se movia de arriba y abajo al respirar , esto espanto verdaderamente a yoh , ver asu futura esposa asi en sangre , heridas .......... verla............¿muerta?  
  
¡¡¡ ANNA!! ¡¡¡¡ AANAA!!!  
CONTINUARA  
  
:::::::::*********::::::::::::::::***********:::::::::::::  
  
N//A : espero que les alla gustado , a pesar de que es pesimo u____u bueenooo , ami me gustaron algunas partes.  
  
Hmmmm que mas digo? Bueno solo quiero agradecer sus reviews que me alientan a escribr mas!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!  
  
El poroximo capitulo sera.............no se los dire jaja mejor esperenlo con ansias ¡! WUAJAJAJAJAJA!! Que cruel soy je . Bueno adios!! 


	6. Un reflego engañoso!

Yoh abrio la puerta de golpe y entro desesperado al entrar se quedo petrificado , paralizado por lo que vio.  
  
A una Anna dormida tranquilamente sin rastro alguno de heridas , tanto ella como la cama y sabanas estaban linpias , sin ninguna gota de..........sangre.  
  
-¿Anna? ¿Que-que ocurre aqui?- se repetia una y otra vez el joven de cabellos castaños , confundido  
  
-Pero si por el espejo se veia.........¡ eso es! el espejo , esa es la respuesta !!!!-  
  
Volteo a mirar al espejo , dejo escapar de su boca un sonido de sorpresa al igual que su expresion en el rostro.   
  
El espejo la reflejaba llena de sangre .....aun sangrando...como la vio antes de entrar al cuarto.  
Aun sorprendido se acerco a la joven rubia y la empezo a mover bruscamente del hombro para que despertara.  
  
-Anna despierta , Anna , vamos despierta.-.  
  
la mencionada comenzo a abrir sus ojos para ver el rostro de su prometido .  
  
- Uh? ....Yoh ?.... por que me despiertas asi ? eh?-.  
dijo la itako un poco irritada y enfadada , Yoh no parecia responder , ¿ como iba a decirle que en el espejo se reflejaba muerta? por favor no hay como decirle , se limito a solo apuntar hacia el espejo sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
- eh? el espejo? , que tiene ?- .   
- AAHH!!! que es eso? eso no puedo ser yo! -.  
  
Hacia varios movimientos pero su reflejo no los hacia , solo se quedaba ahi , sangrando.  
  
- Anna que ocurre aqui ?? -.  
  
- Y me lo preguntas ami?? yo que se!! .........tal vez......es una ilusion.....-.  
  
- una ilusion?-.  
  
- ....si...ya me ha pasado ........pero yo no veia esa horrible imagen........si no otra peor...-.  
  
- que ya te ha sucedido? -.  
Comenzo a recordar a el tambien ya le habia pasado , cuando vio a suzan y no a ella .  
- Yoh mira eso-.   
Le decia mientras apuntaba hacia el espejo , Yoh volteo a ver lo que la chica queria que viera , en el espejo se empezo a aparecer una imagen muy borrosa de un hombre ; este se acercaba a la Anna ensangrantada.  
  
-Yoh ese es!! es la voz!!! -  
- que dises?! Anna no crees que ya es hora??-  
  
Esta se bajo de la cama - si , ya voy- cerro sus ojos y levanto la mano en donde llebaba su pulsera de esferaz azules.  
  
-,,,Amidamaru......Bason......Kororo ( o koloro ).....-  
Tres de las esferaz de su pulsera comenzaron a brillar , en unos instantes Amidamaru ya estaba al lado de Yoh.  
  
******  
-AAHHHH!!!!!!- Chillaba manta mientras apuntaba hacia horo.  
  
-Ko-koro-kororo!!!- el mencionado acababa de aparecer en el hombro de horo.  
  
- Ssshhhh!!! callate manta- le decia el aniu mientras veia de reojo a suzan.  
  
- pero-pero-AAHHH!!!...Basonn!!!!!- insistia el pequño cabezon ,al ver que ahora bason habia aparecido atras de Ren.  
  
-ssssssshhhhhhhh- volvia decir el chico azul .  
  
-que raro que Anna alla dejado libres a los espiritus- susurraban Ren , para que no oyera cierta persona,Suzan.  
  
-tal vez debamos ir a ver que pasa no creen ??- opino la joven Tao , mientras que Pilika y Tamao le afirmaban con la cabeza.  
  
- Pero-pero-pero-pero-pero-pero yoh dijo que no!!!! -   
- Manta que .....SSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- Decia ya desesperado horohoro , mientras apuntaba disimuladamente a Suzan.  
- Lo-lo siento - Respondio ya por fin susurrando Manta.  
-lo mejor sera esperar- dijo Ren terminando la peligrosa conversacion.  
******  
-Amo yoh!!!! que bueno verlo de nuevo!!- decia euforico Amidamaru mientras abrasaba a yoh.  
- jijijiji si - le respondia el joven mencionado mientras le dada una de sus mejores sonrisas a su espiritu acompañante. - pero ahora tenemos un asusnto que resolver Amidamaru- le dijo cambiando su experesion rapidamente a una cara seria.  
-si- respondio el samurai.  
- Y se puede saber como piensas hacerlo??- le pregunto una fria rubia , la cual solo los obserbaba.  
- hmmmm.... aun no lo se .... pero no te preocupes , todo tiene una solucion. n_n-  
  
Anna solo levanto una ceja para luego ponerse seria , mirando fijamente al chico de cabellos castaños , el cual aun le sonreia.  
  
Yoh noto que la joven itako no estaba muy segura ante la actitud de el.  
- todo saldra bien-  
  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo Yoh ,para luego ir al armario por su maleta para buscar a su espada Harusame.  
Anna se quedo parada aun con un semblante serio , mirandose en el espejo , observando su reflejo aun recostado en la cama ...aun ...sangrando. La imagen de aquel hombre ya no estaba , en realidad esto era grave , pero parecia no importarle a Yoh .  
"Que no sabe lo grave que es el asunto? por que lo toma con esa calma? acaso no le importa que me ocurra algo ? si a alguno de sus amigos les estubiera pasando esto , seguramente estubiera muy preocupado y desesperado . ¿ por que no puedo aprender de el y tomarme las cosas calmadamente? como lo hace el siempre..."  
  
Pensaba la joven con su mirada perdida en el espejo.  
  
- la encontre!- dijo muy contento el joven shaman.  
  
- muy bien amo yoh , señorita Anna ahora que ?- le pregunto el antiguo samurai.  
  
La mencionada acababa de salir de sus pensamientos . - eh? ah , no se -  
- hmm.... Anna... por que no descansas un rato mas?? yo ire a platicar el asunto con los demas- le decia despreocupadamente Yoh .  
  
-vamos Amidamaru-.  
  
-si amo yoh- .   
  
los dos estaban a punto de alegarse de ahi pero fue entonses que la joven rubia hablo.  
  
- Yoh......como piensas planear algo? ni si quiera sabemos algo sobre esto , no sabemos quien trama esto! ni en donde se encuentra , ni nada!! nada , nada!! absolutamente nada!!  
Entonses si no sabemos nada , como piensas solucionar esto?!-  
  
- no pierdas la paciencia , de nada sirve preocuparse- le dijo despreocupadamente el shaman de cabellos castaños.  
  
-baka! .......la preocupasion puede ser una manera de desmostrar el afecto que le tienes a alguien!-  
le dijo la itako con una mirada seria y apagada , enfadada tal vez , pero dañada seguro.  
  
Pero yoh habia entendido lo que quiso decir su prometida , tal vez no exactamente , pero era algo que el entendia bien.  
Le sonrio. - tal vez.......pero debes confiar- le dijo finalmente .  
Anna solo dejo salir un bufido y fue al armario por su maleta y la de Yoh y empezo a empacar.  
  
-señorita Anna , que hace?- pregunto amidamaru.  
- que no es obio empaco , nos iremos de este lugar ahora mismo!- respondio furiosa la mencionada chica.  
- pero el avion sale hasta mañana Anna- intervino el shaman.  
  
- y que importa? solo quiero irme a casa!-   
Yoh solo la observo calmado esperando a que acabra de empacar.  
  
-toma- le dijo la joven rubia mientras le daba varias maletas.  
  
-son las maletas de todos , como es una emergencia empaque la de todos , ahora vamonos- indico la itako.  
  
-pero Anna T____T-   
  
-Nada de peros yoh-  
  
- esta bieenn u_u -  
  
Anna se miro de nuevo en el espejo , yoh la observaba con atencion.  
  
- por que aun sigo asi?!- refunfuño la itako - Yo no soy debil ! jamas moriria asi! de la nada de repente , ya me harte de estos malditos espejos!!!!-.  
dijo esto ultimo intento romper el espejo con su mano aun vendada por la herida anterior , pero fue detenida por Yoh , el cual le sonrio , solto las maletas y desenfundo a Harusame , rapidamente hizo la posecion de almas y el mismo fue el que partio en mil pedasos el espejo.  
  
volvio a enfundar la espada y cojio de nuevo las maletas . -vamos pues n_n-  
  
Anna se quedo pasmada , aun sorprendida e incredula -por que??- fue lo inico que pudo decir.  
  
Yoh se volteo y la miro - por que ami no me gusta que me muestren cosas que nunca desearia ver- le respondio finalmente con una sonrisa.  
*******  
-por que tardan tanto?- repetia una y otra vez horohoro.  
  
- oohhh por fin ahi vienen- dijo alegremente manta , señalandolos.  
  
-por que traen nuestras maletas?- pregunto pilika.  
- no vamos de aqui en este instante- le respondio la joven rubia de manera indiferente y fria.  
  
-Pero.pero.pero el avion sale hasta mañana!!!- aclaro manta , algo nervioso y asustado por la mirada que le dio anna.  
-c-como que se van?!! a-ahora , en este momento?!! pero .....por que ?!!!- dijo de repente Suzan saliendo de sus pensamientos mirando a todos fijamente y preocupada.  
-bueno Anna quiere irse a casa , igual que todos n_n- dijo dulcemente el chico de cabellera castaña.  
Todos ya habian aceptado irse , ya que ninguno queria sufrir la furia de Anna , estaban listos para salir , cada uno tomo su respectiva maleta y dispusieron a salir de la habitacion.  
La primera en salir fue Anna , estaba ansiosa por irse a tokyo de nuevo , Yoh quiso salir despues de ella , pero Suzan se entrepuso cerrando de golpe la puerta con las caderas , sin dejar salir a nadie mas.  
  
-eh? que pasa Suzan? por que no me dejas pasar?-   
decia yoh sonando lo mas amigable que pudo.  
  
- quitate del camino!!- se oyo el grito de Ren.  
  
- No! no lo hare- les respondio Suzan decidida .  
-que? por que?- insistio Yoh tomando su expresion seria.  
- solo ocupamos de Anna- decia Suzan mientras tomaba una sonrisa maliciosa. -solo ocupamos de la sacerdotisa , ustedes los shamanes deben quedarse aqui-  
todos se entremecieron al oirla , los shamanes? como supo!!  
-A que quieres llegar Suzan?-   
- en verdad quieres saberlo Yoh ?- diciendo esto se separo de la puerta , pero quedandose aun impidiendo el paso. -el señor Seiko ocupa de esa alma-.  
-te refieres a Anna ?-  
Yoh parecia estar calmado y despreocupado , pero su rostro se veia demasiado serio , incluso para el.  
  
-si-   
le dijo cortante , mientras que Anna empezo a tocar la puerta bruscamente. -caramba! habran! que pasa por que no salen!?- exclamaba desde afuera.  
Yoh aparto a Suzan facilmente de la puerta , abriendola y saliendo , seguido por los demas , que aun estaban confusos ante la declaracion de Suzan.  
todos estaban afuera ya. -que paso ? por que no salian eh?- les pregunto la joven rubia mientras se acercaba a yoh.  
-Esperen!! No! entregenme ala sacerdotisa!- les grito suzan ,que apenas salia de la habitacion.  
-que ...dijiste?- pregunto la joven itako confundida.  
  
-por favor!- les suplicaba Suzan una y otra vez.  
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños se dirijio a suzan seriamente. -No se quien es ese tal Seiko ni me importa , pero no voy a permitir que quiera robar el alma de Anna-  
  
-mi...alma?- dijo la rubia aun mas confundida. -Acaso ese tal Seiko es .......aquella voz?-   
se pregunto asi misma en voz alta la joven itako.  
  
-asi es Anna- le respondio Suzan de lo mas calmada. - ven , por favor , entregate al señor Seiko-  
- estas loca? que te pasa suzan?- pregunto el joven aniu.  
  
-sabia que no era de confiar!- comento furiosa la chica azul , mientras que tamao le afirmaba con la cabeza.  
-rayos! este no era el plan , se supone que ustedes no tendrian que intervenir!- replicaba Suzan.  
  
se alcanzo a escuchar una voz perdida en el aire:  
" esta bien , no importa , asi sera mas entretenido"  
-escuchaste la voz Yoh ?!- pregunto Anna con terror en sus palabras.  
  
-si-.  
  
- todos la escuchamos- hablo ren mientras que los demas afirmaban con la cabeza.  
Suzan los miraba con gracia -parece ser que el señor Seiko esta deacuerdo en que ustedes vengan tambien-.  
-a que te refires? ir? a donde?- pregunto Yoh sonando serio , mientras vigilaba de reojo asu prometida.  
Suzan le respondio con una risa ironica .  
  
- bason!-.  
-Kororo!-.  
-Amidamaru!-.  
Pronto Ren , Horo e Yoh ya tenian la posesion de objetos (de donde sacaron sus armas? quien sabe.)  
  
Mientras que jun y Lee brus long se encargaron de proteger a Manta y alas chicas, de pelea que seguramente habria.  
Suzan les sonrio a los shamanes cinicamente , luego miro a Anna. -vamos con el señor Seiko pues-  
Suzan se paro firme y cerro sus ojos concentrandose , para luego desaparecer sorprendentemente.  
  
-como hizo eso?- pregunto el chico del norte.  
  
-y..yoh..- le hablo la joven rubia con una voz apagada , yoh volteo a verla y al instante ella desaparecio como suzan lo habia hecho.  
  
-¿anna? ¡Anna!- grito deseperado yoh e imediatamente el tambien desaparecio , seguido por todos los demas .  
Todos se habian transportado a otro lugar.  
  
al parecer con el señor Seiko.  
*************  
N // A :  
bueno ese fue el capitulo 6 , creo que un poco largo , jejeje , nose tengo esa costumbre igual me pasa con los reviews que mando jejeje.  
pero bueno hoy me tarde mas en subirlo , esque me dio flojeritis, aparte de que no me daban ya ganas de subirlo .  
  
KURT : si , si , si ...ahora pasemos alos reviews!!!  
Anna Kaoru Asakura Himura :  
Dice que quiere matar a Suzan , y que espera que no sea una tardada en subir cap. , tambien escribio raxy su espiritu acompañante, n_n  
Gracias por tus comentarios! un saludo a ti y a raxy.  
  
SaKKuRi :   
bueno ha escrito varias veces, (rebisando todos los reviews que le ha enviado) jejej y todos son para abuchear a Suzan y para decir que mi fic es muy xulo. n///n gracias!!  
  
anna :   
escribe para decir que lo continue por que le encanto y que espera con ansias el siguiente capitulo , pues bueno ya puedes ver a ki esta jeje ah y para nada , no me pareces molesta , alcontrario , me encanta que me envies reviews , gracias!!  
  
Anna Diethel Asakura :  
Dice que no le cae bien cierta tipa roba-novios y que si se pasa se la carga! jajajaja , que espera con impaciencia el sig. cap. y me manda su msn. Gracias!! ya te agrege hasta ya hemos platicado ,k espero y sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Ryrth-Renington :  
muchas gracias !! eres de las personas que me envian reviews mas seguido!!   
me alegra a alguien sea adicta a mi fic ;_; !! y tambien maldice a Suzan jejeje.  
gracias!!  
  
sakura himura :  
jaja dice que anna deje a yoh haoxanna , amiga se nota que te gusta el haoxanna verdad? jajaja bueno pero si pongo eso mi fic seria aun mas raro no cres? Oo  
gracias por tus comentarios!!!   
Bueno esos fueron todos .  
  
Pero bueno yo queria hacerles una consulta , lo que pasa esque hice un lemon (jeje mi vil intento de lemon) es un HaoxAnna , no se por que pero aunque yo ame profundamente el YohxAnna escribi un haoxanna jaja   
la pregunta es que no se si subirlo , me da pena o algo asi , pero no se , lo subo? o no lo subo? no se que me aconsejen ustedes , respondan mi consulta please!! se los agradecere mucho.  
R/Rs!!!  
Por cieto la culpa de que escribiera el lemon la tuvo Kurt!!   
  
KURT : si , yo fui jajajaj , pero no me lo ha dejado leer T_T  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ni por que quiero que primero me digan si lo subo o no.  
bueno ya ADIOS ! y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo !!!! 


	7. El comienzo del dolor y sufrimiento

- agh! me duele la cabeza @_@ - . Reclamaba Yoh mientras ponia su mano en su cabeza .  
  
- un momento............ya recuerdo!! estabamos en el hotel......pero ahora......no.-  
decia para si mismo el joven Asakura . - en donde estoy?- yoh comenzo a observar el lugar en donde se encontraba , estaba adentro de una casa , muy grande , tanto que se le podria llamar mejor dicho , una Mansion.  
La mansion era muy antigua , y se veia descuidada ; miro a su alrededor , habia muchas puertas cerradas bajo candado y enfrete de el habia unas enormes escaleras que conducian a una puerta gigante y vieja.  
- Hey!! debilucho!!! aca estamos!!! - .  
  
Yoh pudo escuchar los gritos de su amigo el aniu ; volteo rapidamente para encontrase con el.  
  
- Amigos!! eh? que paso?- pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños al ver a horo ayudando a caminar a Pilika.  
  
- Lo que pasa esque Pilika tuvo un mal aterrizaje - explico el joven aniu.  
  
-¬¬ er..... hermano!! lo que pasa es que yo no tengo poderes como ustedes!!!- decia furiosa pilika.  
  
-^^U bueno , y los demas??- pregunto ansioso el shaman mas lindo del mundo ( *¬* yoh!!!)  
  
- aqui estamos yoh! - chillo ansioso el enano cabezon (...er...¬¬ manta)  
el cual salio por detras de horo , seguido por Tamao , Ren y Lee Brus Long que llevaba a Jun en sus brazos.  
  
- ...Ehmm... Lee... ya puedes bajarme querido.-  
- ..eh?...ah , si disculpa-  
  
Despues de la ecenita de lee y jun Yoh pudo notar algo que le faltaba.  
- y.....Anna?- les dijo algo serio.  
  
- Creimos que estaba contigo- respondio Ren. Yoh nego con la cabeza.  
  
- ...ehmm.... alguien podria explicarnos a tamao y ami que diablos paso ?! - refunfuño Pilika mientras se separaba de su hermano.  
  
Todos dudaron un rato luego TODOS voltearon a mirar a Ren.  
  
-¬¬* veo que tendre que explicarle a los debiles , ya que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso-  
dijo enfadado ren.  
  
- Lo que sucedio..............-  
-es que.............- decia Ren , poniendo a todos impacientes por saber lo que sucedio.  
  
- bueno lo que paso fue que..........- una vez mas dijo Ren.  
  
- ¬¬ vas a decirnos ya?!!- reclamo horo.  
  
- ¬¬***** callate "azul"!!............lo que pasa es..........que no estoy seguro de lo que sucedio.- dijo finalmente , causando que todos se calleran de espaldas por su respuesta ( tipo anime).  
  
- si seras idiota!!!- le grito horo amenazando con su puño.  
  
- dejame en paz "azulito"!!- le dijo ren ignorando al puño de horo.  
  
- ^^U ....hmmmm.....quisiera saber como llegamos aqui - dijo yoh un poco desepcionado.  
- Lo que paso es que los teletransporte hasta aqui-  
les dijo una voz muy conosida para ellos...........Suzan.  
  
Suzan habia aparecido con ellos de la nada acompañada por Anna.  
  
- Annita!! - grito feliz Yoh al ver asu prometida.  
  
-Yoh que bueno que estan bien- le dijo la rubia itako mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
- A que te refieres con que nos " teletransportaste " hasta aqui Suzan?- cuestiono lleno de desconfianza Ren.  
Suzan sonrio orgullosa - Es una de mis habilidades -.  
Horo quedo sorprendido , - Habili...........-  
  
-....dades?..- termino la palabra Ren tambien sorprendido.  
- no puede ser- exclamo Jun.  
  
Anna parecia no importale , pero con la pregunta que le hizo demostro lo contrario.  
-Tu ....eres tambien eres un shaman?-  
  
- Asi es- respondio calmada y amezantemente Suzan.  
- me lo imaginaba- bufo Ren , luego le hizo una seña a horo para atacar.  
  
- Bazon!-  
-Kororo!-  
  
Ya habian hecho la posecion de objetos , listos para atacar a Suzan.........  
  
- No lo hagan!!!- les impidio Yoh el cual tambien habia hecho la posecion de objetos formando en su espada un tipo de escudo , protegiendo a Suzan.  
- Yoh !!! por que nos impides el paso?!-  
- quitate del camino estorbo!!- le reclamaban los dos shamanes.  
- Dejemos que nos explique sus motivos para traernos aqui ! despues veremos si justifica las cosas o no , pero no hay que usar primero la violencia!! - Les grito el joven de cabellos castaños , por circunstancia los dos shamanes se detuvieron y desvanecieron su posecion de objetos.  
Pero eso no impidio que ren y horo se pusieran en posicion de ataque por si las dudas , y lee bros long en posicion de defensa para proteger a su taoista , alas chicas y a Manta.  
- tonto , eres un tonto Yoh Asakura - le dijo Suzan con burla en sus palabras.  
- Estupida ingrata!!! que Yoh idiotamente acaba de salvarte el pellejo!! - exclamo Anna acercandose a ella , con una mirada amenazante. - Estoy harta de ti !! pero hoy vas a pagar!!-  
  
Suzan sonrio cinicamente - enserio?- dijo ironicamente.  
- calma Anna , primero que nos explique - interrumpio Yoh calmadamente.  
  
-..err......que hable pues!!!- reclamo la furiosa itako.  
Suzan los miro con ironia .  
  
- Si , si , si pues les dire............estamos en la mansion del señor Seiko.............el ocupa de "esa " alma tan insignificante , pero importane y vital para su objetivo.-.  
decia mientras apuntaba a Anna.  
- Maldita mi alma no es insignificante!!! y no pienso contrubuir en su estupido objetivo!!- reclamo enojada la joven rubia.  
  
Todos se quedaron sin habla , solo escuchando con atencion.  
  
- El objetivo del señor Seiko no es estupido!!!- respondio suzan furiosa.  
  
- cual es ese objetivo ? - participo yoh en la conversacion haciendo la pregunta que seguramente todos la pensaron en su mente.  
- Su objetivo es recuperar a la señorita Haruno del purgatorio- Suzan respondio con melancolia y tristeza en cada una de sus deviles y sensibles palabras.  
- Pu-pu-purgatorio!!!!!!- chillo manta de la impresion y panico ala vez.  
-que es un purgatorio? - pregunto pilika confusa.  
  
Manta saco su super-diccionario de la nada y empezo a buscar. - aver...........ya aqui esta.....  
purgatorio es el proceso mediante el cual quienes han muerto quedan atrapados en penalidad haciendolos sufrir por sus pecados y errores de su vida hasta encontrar el camino al descanzo eterno o ala vida de nuevo.-  
Al escuchar las palabras que manta acabo de leer Suzan se puso a llorar silenciosamente pero muy notable.  
- Como es que quedo atrapada ahi?- pregunto Ren.  
  
- no lo se muy bien............el señor Seiko no me lo ha contado........todo.- respondio secandose sus lagrimas.  
" muy bien Suzan , has hecho tu trabajo exelentemente , ahora yo me encargare de lo demas".  
  
Se escucho en el aire aqulla voz del hombre misterioso , el señor Seiko.  
  
- vaya asi que por fin dara la cara el idiota ese- dijo friamente la rubia itako.  
  
- no deberias meterte con el señor Seiko- le repondio suzan furiosa.  
Empeso a sentirse una gran y poderosa presencia acompañado con un gran escalofrio , notaron que en las escaleras se empezo a ver una imagen borrosa ,que se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta convertirse en su verdadera forma ; Seiko , un hombre alto y delgado de unos 30 años , piel clara , sus cabellos eran de color miel y le llegaban hasta un poco mas de los hombros , tenia unos ojos cafes claros , su rostro reflejaba ansiedad y felicidad .  
  
les dirijio una sonrisa. - Por fin nos vemos- dice dirijiendose a Anna.  
- Nos vas a decir para que nos quieres?- pregunto serenamente yoh.  
  
- En realidad ustedes no me importan , solo ocupo de la sacerdotiza Kyôyama- contesto sincero Seiko.  
  
- vaya vaya vaya hasta que por fin te muestras, en lugar de ocultarte y hablarme a escondidas- dijo la itako con su tono indeferente. - pero yo no estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en tu estupido objetivo asi que nosotros ya nos vamos , vamonos de aqui Yoh-  
indico mientras se iba caminando hacia la puerta principal .  
  
- 0o eh.... si Anna- respondio yoh sorprendido por la actitud de su prometida.  
  
- je sabia que te comportarias asi Anna - Seiko le dijo a la sacerdotisa muy tranquilo mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba con su cabeza graciosamente.  
  
Anna se detuvo y volteo a verlo. - por que hablas de mi como si me conocieras?-.  
  
Seiko dio un leve suspiro de resignacion. - Suzan tendremos que explicarles aun no captan-  
  
-ssii- respondio Suzan algo nerviosa pero segura.  
  
-nos estas llamando idiotas?- pregunto ofendido horo.  
  
- ¬¬ no creo que sea un buen momento para tus niñerias "azulito"- critico ren a horo.  
  
- que dijiste "bebe ren"??-  
  
-¬¬***** por que no mejor se callan hermano!!- refunfuño pilika.  
  
- ya dejen de interumpir a el señor Seiko!!- les ordeno suzan.  
  
- gracias suzan- le sonrio seiko -bueno les explicare aunque no servira de nada ya que no comprederan mi dolor-.  
  
- te escuchamos- le dijo yoh en modo de confianza.  
  
- bueno Suzan ya les comento que mi amada Haruno quedo atrapada en el purgatorio- comenzo a platicar Seiko.  
  
- si , si , si , esa parte ya la sabemos , dinos como fue que quedo atrapada- reclamo ren.  
  
Seiko parecio no tomarle importancia. - bueno ella........al morir enseraron su alma en el purgatorio en forma de castigo- .  
  
- En forma de castigo ? Por que la castigaron?- pregunto Tamao con un poco de temor.  
  
Seiko sonrio tristemente y nego con su cabeza. - No , ella no hizo nada malo, el castigo fue para mi , veran yo era y sigo siendo un despiadado con todo lo que me rodea , llegue a meterme con un anciano , no era muy poderoso , hasta cualquiera de ustedes lo podria haber matado como yo lo hice , claro que no tan cruel ni tan despiadadamente , pero ese anciano tenia un objeto muy peculiar el cual le ayudo a vengarse de mi antes de que el muriera-  
  
- un objeto?- pregunto intereseada Pilika.  
  
-si , era un objeto raro - apunto hacia el rosario de Anna. - parecido a ese , solo que era mas largo y de perlas diminutas y de color blancas-  
  
- un......un rosario? nunca habia escuchado sobre un rosario con aquellas caracteristicas .....hmm.....seguramente aquel anciano lo creo- dijo la rubia itako mientras sostenia su rosario con fuerza.  
  
- no cabe duda de que eres astuta Anna , eso fue lo que dijo el anciano, dijo que el lo creo- Seiko le sonreia ampliamente.  
- el utilizo ese rosario , como tu lo llamas, para mandar a mi amada Haruno a ese maldito purgatorio- dijo Seiko con odio y rencor en sus palabras..  
  
- y se puede saber que tengo que ver yo con eso?- cuestiono la itako conservando su expresion fria e indeferente.  
  
- bueno resulta que ese purgatorio era especial ya que la unica manera de salvar su alma es consiguiendo otra alma igual o parecida ala de la victima , en este caso mi Haruno.- respondio Seiko sonando serio y rencoroso.  
  
- y...... y Anna es aquella alma?- pregunto yoh algo serio y triste ;preocupado.  
  
- asi es, Suzan me ayudo a buscar esa alma , y fue asi que conosi a Anna , es por eso que se tanto de ella y de ustedes , tengo tiempo estudiandolos a cada uno de ustedes- respondio cinicamente Seiko.  
  
- por que no mejor Anna llama su espiritu , ella como sacerdotisa puede hacerlo- dijo entuciasmado el chico de castaños cabellos por su idea , luego bajo un poco la mirada tritemente. - Asi ....ella podra quedarse con alma-  
  
Anna puso una cara seria y preocupante. - No...no se puede-  
  
- que?- pregunto desilusionado yoh.  
  
- su alma esta atrapada en ese purgatorio ; es como si no estuviera muerta ni viva ,solo esta......ahi atrapada , asi que no puedo llamarla- contesto seria .  
- Asi es , Anna tiene toda la razon- intervino seiko.  
  
- ya veo.......entonses que?- decia yoh , en verdad se notaba que queria ayudar a Seiko.  
  
-tonteria.......es una estupida tonteria , acepta que has perdido a aquella persona de una vez por todas- dijo friamente la joven rubia.  
  
- eres muy cruel Anna!! el señor Seiko ha estado esperando este momento por años!- grito furiosa Suzan.  
  
- dejalo asi suzan , despues de todo yo voy a cumplir con mi objetivo a toda costa , la verdad intente ser amable , pero veo que no piensan cooperar asi que lo hare a mi manera!! pero de que Haruno regresa ami regresa! y no me importa que tu te opongas mujer insignificante!!!- dijo Seiko cinico y furioso .  
  
Yoh fruncio el ceño y volteo a ver a su prometida la cual solo bajo su mirada y empuño sus manos muy fuerte.  
  
- ya basta Seiko , debe de haber otra solucion es solo de calmarse y.....- yoh fue interumpido por una gran bufido de seiko.  
  
- calla!!! ya fue suficiente!!!! yo obtendre esa alma a como de lugar!!! - grito deseperado luego guardo silencio y sonrio cinicamente . -pero antes me divertire haciendolos sufrir un poco jaajaja-  
  
-que has dicho? cinico?!- lo reto Anna.  
  
-Suzan ya sabes que hacer- indico Seiko. -si- repondio ella.  
  
-ay ay ay que pasa?! - gritaba horo el cual estaba comenzando a flotar .  
-hermanoo!! que pasa?!- lloriqueaba pilika , la cual tambien comenzo a flotar.  
  
Todas las puertas que estaban cerrardas bajo llave comensaron a abrirse .  
  
-aayyyyy!!- gritaron en unisolo los hermanos aniu mientras era llevados bruscamente hacia unas de las puertas que se habia acabado de abrir , cuando cayeron ya por fin adentro del cuarto la puerta se volvio a cerrar bajo llave.  
  
-horohoro , pilika!!!- grito Yoh.  
  
- aaahh!!! - gritaron tambien los hermanos Tao y lee , al igual que los aniu fueron encerrados bajo llave a un cuarto.  
  
-Len!!!- volvio a gritar yoh.  
  
-Yoh , mira eso - le indico la itako.  
  
Manta y tamao tambien fueron arrastrados y encerrados en un cuarto bajo llave.  
  
-Tamao! MANTAAA!!!!!!- esta vez yoh estaba tan desesperado que hizo su posecion de objetos dispuesto a atacar a Seiko.  
  
-YOH!!!- le grito Anna al muchacho al ver que sus pies como los de el comenzaban a flotar y fueron arrastrados violantamente por un viento que les golpeaba su estomago sofocandolos , los llevo hasta otro cuarto al entrar bruscamente la puerte se cerro bajo llave.  
  
- ya estan encerrados , lo demas te toca ati Suzan , aquellas habitaciones estan equipadas con lo que necesitas para hacerlos sufrir- le ordeno Seiko .  
  
- si señor , ehm.. hay un limite ?- pregunto Suzan esperando una respuesta.  
  
-para nada , solo no los mates de tanto dolor-  
  
-claro -  
  
Seiko desaparecio de ese lugar dejando a Suzan sola.  
  
- es hora de trabajar- dijo Suzan con una sonrisa cinica y ansiosa.  
varios espiritus pequeños parecidos a unos gatos aparecieron atras de suzan.  
  
-vamos-  
ordeno Suzan desapareciendo junto con esos espiritus.  
CONTINUARA.....................  
  
::::::::::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~:::::::::::::::::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~  
N // A :  
Hola!!!  
  
bueno aqui les entrego el 7° capitulo!!  
Ya se estan aclarando mas las cosas no creen?. bueno la verdad me cuesta un poco de trabajo redactar bien las cosas asi que espero le ayan entendido y si no pues haganmelo saber para explicarselo.  
  
KURT : ¬¬ no vallas a empezar un discurso eh? mejor pasemos alos reviews!!  
  
AnnA ConaiN : dejame en paz (le quita los papeles en donde estan los reviews) ¬¬ no toques mis preciados reviews!!  
  
KURT: puedo leer uno? si? andale si? si!!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : esta bien .  
  
KURT : Bien el primero es de : ~*~*~*~ Anna Diethel Asakura~*~*~*~*  
Dice que subas el lemon , y le manda unas tiernas palabras a Suzan le dice maldita guarra,puerca,furcia! jajajajajajaja y tambien al espejo engañoso le dice ( en susurro) puto.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^U ehmm........bueno Anna D. como ya viste ya subi por fin el lemon, y respecto a lo de Suzan.........desde hoy los personajes de shaman king que salen mi fic nos ayudaran a contestar reviews asi que ........Aqui esta suzan!!!  
  
Suzan : ¬¬******* por que tiene que insultarme.!!  
  
KURT : Pasemos a otro review el de : ~*~*~*~anna~*~*~*~*  
Dice que le gusto mucho el cap. 6 y que lo continues pronto , agradece que le hayas dicho que no es una enfadosa y dice que viva el yoh x anna.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : gracias!!! bueno como ya viste ya subi el cap.7 y enserio no eres molesta !!  
sige leyendo mi fic!! ^^   
  
Yoh : si!! ami tambien me gusta el yohxanna!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^ yoh!!! que bueno que veniste a ayudarnos a contestar reviews!! pasemos con el siguiete review secretario!!  
  
KURT : T_T si ya voy el siguiente es de : ~*~*~*~*~sweet G~*~*~*~*~  
Dice que le gusto mucho tu fic y que no le cae bien suzan y propone una campaña para matar a Suzan.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^U muchas gracias!!! y sobre la campaña, me parece buena idea quien este interesado en formar parte de esta campaña envie un review! y les prometo prestales a Suzan para que hagan lo que quieran con ella.  
  
Suzan : ¬¬*** no me gusta nada de aqui.  
Yoh : ^^U jijijiiji  
  
KURT : el siguiente es de : ~*~*~*~*~Anna kaoru asakura himura~*~*~*~*~*  
Dice que esta muy emocionada y va a enloquecer y que ya le harto Suzan , te felicita por tu fic y que saben delisiosos ah y que los comentarios raros los hace raxy.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : gracias!!! me alegra que te guste mi fic , si ya te harto suzan inscribete ala campaña anti-Suzan!! las inscripciones ya estan abiertas!! jajajaj pobre raxy jajaj pero bueno , un saludo alos dos!  
  
KURT : El siguiente es de : ~*~*~*~*~Rhyth-Renington~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dice que espera leer los sig, cap por que esta bien interesante y emocionante y que le encanta.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¡_¡ gracias!!! muchas gracias!!! te prometo que subire los cap. siguientes lo mas pronto posible!!  
  
KURT : bueno esos fueron todos!!  
  
Yoh : u_u aahhh yo queria mas!!  
  
Suzan : ¬¬ yo no!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬**** ignorare eso Suzan , bueno amigos ya saben inscripciones abiertas para la campaña anti-suzan solo envien review!!  
  
tambien pueden enviar mensajes o cosas alos personajes que participan en mi fic!!  
  
estodo por hoy!!  
  
ADIOS!!...............R/Rs T_T 


	8. Desde lo mas lejano y oscuro de mi senti...

- aaayyy!!! - gritaron los aniu al entrar al cuarto.  
  
- en donde estamos hermano?? - pregunto la chica de largos cabellos azules , mientras se incorporaba de pie,  
  
- no lo se, mira ahi esta la puerta , vamos hay que salir de aqui. - contesto el otro chico de cabellos azules ala vez fue hasta la puerta e intento abrir.  
  
- diablos!! tiene llave , no podremos salir!!!! - bufo horo mientras intenteba de todo para abrirla.  
  
-Korokoro!! ayudame!!!-  
  
-kukuruku!!- el pobre espiritu intento ayudar , pero era imposible.  
  
-her-hermano!! mira el cuarto!! las paredes , el techo , todo el lugar tiene espejos!!!!!! - grito pilika mientras le jalaba el brazo a horo para que le hiciera caso.  
-es.....verdad-  
~°~°~  
en el otro cuarto donde se encontraban los Tao , tambien intentaban abrir la puerta ,pero era imposible.  
  
-maldita puerta!! cuchilla dorada!!!!-  
  
-patada aerea !!!-  
  
- es imposible , debe tener algo esta puerta , algun hechizo - dijo la mayor de los Tao al ver que no se abria la puerta ni con los ataques.  
  
- si , eso es obio , pero lo que me llama la atencion , es que este cuarto esta repleto de espejos - decia Ren mientras veia todo el lugar.  
  
-tienes razon , Ren.-  
  
~°~°~°  
  
-joven Manta!! esta bien??!!! - gitaba deseperada una chica de rosados cabellos ,que sacudia ala vez al pobre chico.  
  
-eh?...tamao? donde estamos? - dijo el chiquillo al despertar , observando el lugar.  
  
- no lo se , joven Manta este lugar me da miedoo!! -  
  
-se parece a la casa de los espejos que hay en las ferias y circos - dijo el pequeño ,acercandose a uno de los espejos.  
  
- como estaran todos los demas? aay nooo por que nos sucede esto?! -  
  
-calmate Tamao , ellos estan bien......eso espero- dijo Manta tratando de tranquilzar ala joven rosa.  
  
~°~°~°  
  
-....cof....cof..cof -  
  
- estas bien Anna? no has dejado de toser - pregunto preocupado Yoh al ver como su prometida tosia brutalmente y seguidamente.  
  
-..cof..cof..si estoy bien...cof...lo que pasa es que ese fue un golpe..cof..cof..tremendo-   
  
el shaman no parecia creerle mucho. -esta bien , hay que buscar la manera de salir de aqui - dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba en circulos , tratando de pensar.  
  
- Ya intentamos de todo y nada,ademas mira este lugar , esta repleto de espejos!! -  
  
- calmese señorita Anna - acababa de aparecer Amidamaru de la nada.  
  
-si , tienes razon , pero para que seran estos espejos? son bastantes -  
  
La itako se quedo pensando lo que el shaman dijo.  
-creo.....saber para que -   
  
~°~°~°  
  
- estupida puerta !!!!!!!!- decia una y otra vez horo.  
  
-hermano , mira a los espejos!!-  
  
En cada uno de los espejos se empezo a reflejar un hermoso campo de plantas , lleno de Kropoculs(asi se escribe no?) todos muy felices y en armonia.  
  
- que esta pasando? - horo estaba muy confundido , ¿por que de pronto se refleja esa imagen?  
  
Pero esa hermosa imagen se fue borrando poco a poco ,para aparecer otra en donde ese bello campo de plantas se insendiaba , las ardientes flamas quemaban por doquier , dejando al campo en uno triste y seco , sin vida.  
  
-eso es horrible!!! puedo sentir como las flamas me tocan!!! - bramaba pilika , deseperada y empapada de sudor , como si los hemanos aniu estuvieran presentes en aquel fuego , sintiendo el calor de las ardientes y furiosas llamas , en su cuerpo , en su ser , quemandose.  
~°~°~°  
- Ren!!! -decia Jun tapandose la boca con la mano.  
  
- por que nuestros reflejos no estan en los malditos espejos?!!!!! por que se refleja eso??!!!! -  
gritaba este deseperado al ver aquellas imagines ; veia a su padre como era antes , todo ese rencor que en el olvido habia quedado empezo a renacer en los corazones de los Tao , ver de nuevo como era su vida antes reflejada en los espejos , les recordo el sentimiento de culpa , furia y rencor que se tenian asi mismos por el hecho de ser de la dinastia Tao , una dinastia muy poderosa y...asesina.  
  
~°~°~°  
- jo-joven Manta , mire e-eso!-  
  
Manta estaba petrificado , pasmado , ¿que diablos pasa? , esto no puede estar pasando , no le podia pasar a el , ver asu amigo en esos espejos , recordar aquellas peligrosas peleas que Yoh tenia , y el solo podia....observar , le deseperaba ver luchar a su amigo , verlo en peligro y el sin hacer nada , solo esperar y rezar por que siempre el saliera victorioso..o vivo. Siempre tuvo el sentimiento de inserbilidad en su corazon , el como un simple humano no podia ayudarlo , al contrario , el resultaba un estorbo ya que en las constantes peleas de su amigo utilizaban su debilidad contra el , sus amigos. El no queria ser una debilidad , el queria ser fuerte y muy valiente para ayudarlo ; eso hacia que en su alma existiera esa preocupacion , la cual trataba de cerrala , pero ahora todo se reflejaba en aquellos espejos ocasionando que Manta se sintiera inserbible , como en las batallas de Yoh , todo por las imagenes de los espejos; eso malditos espejos.  
~°~°~°  
  
Anna se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos.  
-no veas los espejos Yoh -  
  
-que? por que? -  
- simplemente no los veas -  
  
Anna tenia bien cerrados sus ojos , no queria abrirlos , ella sabia bien que algo desagradable se reflejaria en ellos , no podia caer en un sucio juego , no iba a ser la victima de nuevo , jamas. Pero empezo a sentir que el aire se le acababa , sentia como su corazon se iba a detener en cualquier momento , sentia las largas gotas de sudor frio que pasaban por su rostro , sentia como ese horrible sentimiento entraba a su alma ; el sufrimiento. Sus cuerpo empezaba temblar , escalofrios pasaba por todo su cuerpo , fue entonses que no resistio mas estar , quedarse con la duda de que ocurria , abrio sus ojos , esos estupidos espejos hacian de las suyas otra vez!! por que siempre tenia que demostrar lo mas oscuro y lejano de tu deseo , de tu sentimiento y soñar?! por que?! ; esas imagines , ver como lo que nunca podrias desear estaba ahi , tan cerca , en esos reflejos , o tal vez sera que en parte lo desearias? no nunca.....ver las imagines de los amigos de Yoh alejandose de el , ver como sufre en esas imagines jamas lo desearia , ver como ella se quedaba en un lugar lejano y oscuro de el ...nunca! ; ver como todos morian lentamente ,despiadadamente , ensangrentados , observar cuidadosamente tu posible destino sin poder hacer nada , solo ver y confiar en "el" , esperar que no se olvide de la itako por estar con sus amigos , por temer a perderlos.....jamas ..nunca ella desearia ver esas imagines en los malditos espejos...¿¡por que?! ¡¿ por que diablos esos malditos espejos reflejan eso?!  
  
-....Yoh...- le intento hablar , intentar que no siguiera viendo esas imagines , pero el las seguia viendo , con tristeza ,amargura y deseperacion , por dios Yoh ya no veas esas imagines , ya no las veas!! .  
  
-...desde lo mas oscuro de mis deseos....¿yo deseo eso inconsientemente?....nunca - fue la unica vez que el muchacho de cabellos castaños hablo , dando una sonrisa triste y deprimida , ver esas imagines , en donde el se mostrba cruel con todos , ver como se alejaban de el todos su amigos , la unica persona que se habia quedado au lado era Anna , pero el fue el que se alejo , dejandola sola , haciendola sufrir mientras que ella siempre confiaba en el y le hacia fuerte , el la abandono , asus amigos a todos ; ver como todos morian , ver todo esto que los espejos le mostraban lo hizo sufrir , bastante.  
  
- ..yo no quiero que pase eso..no lo deseo , ni en mis deseos mas lejanos y oscuros....no lo deseo..- Yoh se dejo caer de rodillas , sintiendo que el sufrimiento entrebaba en su alma tambien.   
  
-..Yoh...ya no te tortures..nada es real , nada - le decia la itako , deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas ; se acerco a el , no podia , ya no podia mostrarse indeferente ante el en esos momentos , verlo sufrir al igual que ella; se adorrillo junto a el y puso su mano sobre la de el , dandole confianza , tratando de hacerlo fuerte como siempre lo hacia , dandole seguridad de el mismo , tratando de hacer que borrara esa imagines de su mente.  
- vaya , no crei que Yoh fuera el que sufriera mas , crei que era mas fuerte jajajajaja pero bueno que me dices tu Anna? jajajaja estas demostrando tu debilidad con tu mano en la de el.-  
  
Anna se paro rapidamente y furiosa.  
  
-dondes estas?! tu eres la causante de esto?! Suzan!! sal de donde estes!! -  
  
Suzan aparecio justo enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa despiadada y cinica.  
  
- si , yo soy la causante jajaja ; simplemente les muestro por medio de los espejos o cualquier cosa que tenga reflejo lo que ustedes mas temen , lo que nunca desearian , o incluso su destino propio , sorprendente no? es otra de mis grandes habilidades jajaja-  
  
Yoh seguia en su trance , aun de rodillas apoyandose con sus manos , hubiera deseado no oir la que era su "amiga" decir esas cosas ; oir que confesaba que ella era la que les ha hecho tanto daño.  
  
-...nuestros temores?.....que jamas deseariamos?.....nuestro destino!!??- dijo incorporandose de pie . -el destino no se puede saber , simplemente llega y unos espejos jamas no lo demostraran....esas horribles cosas no puede ser mi destino!! -   
  
- jajajajaja no tienes por que deseperarte Yoh - le dijo Suzan , divertida al ver a el shaman .  
  
- .como diablos haces eso?! - pregunto la rubia itako .  
  
Suzan sonrio divertida - con posesion de objetos , asi puedo controlar los reflejos ami antojo- al decir esto muchos espiritus parecidos a diminutos gatos salieron de los espejos , desvaneciendo la posesion de objetos.  
- eres una desgraciada!! ya dejanos en paz!!- refunfuño furiosa Anna .  
  
-....es cruel jugar con el sentir de los demas.....mi destino lo decidira el tiempo....no tu y esos espejos!!!-  
grito para su sorpresa un Yoh muy molesto y muy seguro de sus palabras.  
  
-jajajajaj vaya Yoh Asakura molesto? jajajaja , pero bueno ami nadie me grita asi que los hare sufrir un poco mas jajaa-  
  
" no Suzan , ya es suficiente , trae a todos ya , pronto mi Haruno volvera a mi"  
  
- ese fue Seiko!! - exclamo la itako .  
  
- ssii...bueno dejaremos la divercion para despues , ahora me acompañaran con el señor Seiko -  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°.~°~°  
  
pronto todos aparecieron de la nada junto con Suzan en una habitacion enorme , parecia una parroquia ya que habia velas por doquier.  
- como llegamos aqui?-  
pregunto apagadamente horo , todos seguian extraños , aun no olvidaben esas imagines.  
  
- hemos llegado al lugar en donde la señorita Haruno se encuentra - respondio muy feliz Suzan.  
  
Seiko aparecio enfrente de ellos -bienvenidos sean al lugar mas sagrado , la tumba de mi amada Haruno.-  
  
- la tumba dises? - pregunto Yoh .  
  
- asi es - apunto hacia una especie de mesa muy cuidada , se podria decir que estaba en mejor condicon que la mansion entera , ahi se podia ver un cuerpo , posiblemente el de una mujer; Haruno.  
- acerquense a conoser a mi Haruno -  
  
asi lo hicieron , fueron a ver ala tal Haruno ; era maravillosamente bella , su pelo era tan largo que le llegaba a los muslos y era de color lila palido , su piel era un poco morena , muy hermosa. pero todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por el rosario que Seiko les habia contado , pero no era blanco como el dijo , si no rojo.  
  
- dijiste que las perlas eran blancas y son rojas- dijo Anna mientras observaba cada detalle del rosario.  
  
- si lose , pero al enserrar su alma en el purgatorio la perlas fueron......adsorviendo...su sangre , cambiando de color al de la sangre de mi Haruno - explico con tristeza Seiko.  
  
Al oirlo todos se alejaron un poco del rosario.  
  
Anna sostenia su rosario con fuerza , ya que cada perla de el empezaba a vibrar locamente.  
  
- ese rosario tiene muchos poderes!! - decia la itako mientras se alejaba bruscamente de ahi , chocando contra el pecho de Yoh.  
  
- tenemos que alejarnos del rosario Yoh!! - decia deseperada.  
  
- que pasa Anna? por que estas asi? - le decia mientras ponia sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.  
  
- jajajaja lo sabia , el rosario del anciano ya a dectectado el alma de Anna , ella esta muy cerca de el asi que no tardara en atraparla ajajaja Haruno regresara ami!! - gritaba euforico Seiko y Suzan se veia muy feliz.  
  
Yoh asustado la giro para ver su rostro , la itako se veia muy palida y sus ojos se veian nublados , sin su brillo de siempre , el shaman se alejo del rosario jalando por la muñeca a su prometida , a paso rapido.  
pero el cuerpo de la rubia empezo a ser afectado por los poderes del rosario , sus piernas se empezaron a doblar ; Yoh al notarlo la cargo en sus brazos y camino a un paso mas rapido.  
  
- vamonos de aqui!! - les ordeno a todos.  
-aayy!! joven Yoh atras de usted!! - grito muy nerviosa Tamao.  
  
el joven volteo a atras para ver de que era lo que le adverian ; abrio sus ojos desmenusadamente , el cuerpo de Haruno aun envuelto en el sangriento rosario lo seguia , era el rosario el que manipulaba al cuerpo haciendolo flotar , siguiendo a Yoh.  
  
Yoh corrio los mas rapido que pudo , cargando fuertemente a su prometida , tratando de salvarla de su cruel destino.  
  
Ya estaba bastante lejos del rosario , pero aun asi seguia corriendo como loco , alavez todos lo imitaban ; Yoh noto que Anna empezaba a tener de nuevo su color y como sus ojos recuperaban su brillo cada vez que se alejaban del rosario.  
  
-....Yoh....- decia cansada la rubia.  
  
- tranquila , estamos lejos , muy lejos - le contesto el joven con una sonrisa.  
  
- señor Seiko , se estan alejando -   
-grr...no lo permitire - Seiko toma el cuerpo de Haruno y se teletransporta como Suzan hasta con Yoh quedando justo enfrente de el.  
  
- listo mi querida Haruno , ahora prosigue - dijo soltando al cuerpo .  
  
- ..maldito!! ya basta!! - gritaba el shaman de cabellos castaños mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr en direccion contraria.  
  
- oh no , no lo haras de nuevo - dijo Seiko apareciendose justo enfrente de Yoh , lo empuja haciendolo caer y soltando a la itako .  
  
-aayy!! por que haces esto?! - se quejo el joven , vio a su prometida tendida en el piso de nuevo palida y fue a cargala de nuevo.  
  
- a donde vas Yoh Asakura? - le pregunto Seiko sosteniendo a Yoh de los brazos impidiendo que fuera por la itako .  
  
- aah!! sueltame !! -  
  
- no , mira como el rosario se acerca mas a Annita , observa como le quitara su alma y como esas perlas absorven su sabgre , observa , solo observa !!! jajaja -  
  
El cuerpo de Haruno envuelto por el rosario se acercaba cada vez mas a Anna y esta se quedaba solo tirada en el piso sin poder hacer ningun movimiento ; el rosario empezo a controlar el alma de la rubia itako.  
  
- Anna!!! noo!! por favor!!! sueltame!!!! - gritaba deseperado el joven shaman , ala vez trataba de safarse de Seiko.  
  
cada perla del rosario empezo a volverse blanca de nuevo y soltandose lentamente del cuerpo de Haruno.  
  
- si! Haruno!! si , regresara por fin ami!! -  
  
Yoh pudo sentir por primera vez como su corazon se partia en mil pedazos por Anna ; por primera vez se preocupo bastante por ella ; sintio un nudo en su garganta ala vez sentia la necesidad de correr a abrazar a su prometida para protegerla , cuidarla , salvar su alma , y se arrepentio de no haberlo hecho antes.  
  
- Anna!!! no!! no!! Annita!! -  
C O N T I N U A R A ....................................  
---------------****/////////////////////***---------------  
NOTAS DE AnnA CobaiN AsakurA :  
ah! por fin subi el 8° capitulo!!  
  
creo que ahora me tarde un poco mas de lo normal jjejejeje.  
  
KURT : O_O!! no puede , no , Anna no puede quedarse sin su alma!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬U ...ehmm... pasemos con los reviews secretario.  
  
KURT : Si!! el primero es de : ~*~* sweet G ~*~*  
  
dice que no los hagas sufrir , que mejor has sufrir a la perra de Suzan y que le encanta tu fic , y acerca de la campaña anti-Suzan dice que ¿que lleva la hacha o la revolver?  
  
AnnA CobaiN : gracias !! y ya veras que asu debido tiempo la Suzan tambien sufrira jajaj y bueno sobre la revolver y la hacha.......  
  
Anna Kyôyama : no te parece que a mano limpia es mas sastifactorio?  
  
KURT : Annita!!!! oh que bien que vinieras a contestar los reviews con nosotros!!  
  
Yoh : ^-^ bueno Annita no vino sola yo vine con ella!.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : Yoh!!! bueno pasemos al otro review!!  
KURT : si , el siguiente es de : ~*~*anna~*~*  
  
dice que cada vez le gusta mas tu fic y que espera la continuacon pronto.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : muchas gracias!! y como puedes ver ya le continue!  
  
Yoh : oohh anna envia te envia muchos reviews!!  
  
KURT : el siguiente es de : ~*~* Anna Diethel Asakura ~*~*  
....ehmm..... bueno le envia unas cuantas palabritas a Suzan y unos buenos guamasos y golpes jajajaja  
tambien le envia besos a Yoh ¬¬ hmmm ......ah y tambien te envia saludos ati y a mi de parte de yuri , bushi y ella .  
-^_^-  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^U jejejejej bueno , ehmm , Suzan no pudo venir por esos tremendos golpes a leer reviews jjejejeje  
  
Yoh : ^//^ gracias por los besitos!!  
  
Anna kyôyama : ¬¬******  
  
Suzan(aparece de la nada) : jajajaj creian que se iban a librar de mi? pues NO!! jajajaj ¬¬ y eso me dolio Anna D. pero ya veras despues , jajajaja hare sufrir mucho a tu Yoh , mucho mas de lo que hoy hice jajajaj.  
  
KURT : (avienta a Suzan , esta sale volando muuuyy lejos) si , si , ya no estorbes Suzan , el siguiente review es de : ~*~*Rhyth-Renington~*~*  
dice que Seiko es muy egoista , por que a el solo le importa recuperar a Haruno sin importarle cuanto sufran los demas si Anna perdiera su alma.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : si , tienes toda la razon. pero ten encuenta que Seiko es una persona bastante despiadada y aparte esta muy enamorado de Haruno asi que son cosas del amor jejejej , pero eso si es muy egoista!!  
  
Yoh : ¬¬ asi es .  
  
KURT : bueno , bueno esos fueron , todos y nadie me envio nada de regalos!! que malos son buuaaaaa!!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬UUU bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!  
dejen REVIEWS!! 


	9. Musabetsu kakuto

-Anna!!! no!! no!! Annita!!!-  
  
Anna se encontraba tendida en el piso , con sus ojos cerrados y palida.  
  
Podia escuchar los gritos de su prometido , pero los escuchaba como si estuviera muy alejada de todo tambien sentia el poder espiritual de aquel rosario muy cerca.  
  
entreabrio sus ojos , lo primero que vio fue a Seiko sosteniendo bruscamente de los brazos a su prometido , vio como Yoh intentaba soltarse desesperadamente.  
  
giro lentemente su cabeza hacia su lado derecho , vio al cuerpo de Haruno acercarse lentamente y el rosario ya se estaba safando del cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer.  
  
intento moverse pero no lo logro ; se dio cuenta de que ese rosario estaba empezando a afectar a sus fuerzas.  
  
Pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados claro que no , no por nada ella es Anna la gran sacerdotisa. Paso por un duro entrenamiento para convertiserze en una itako , paso casi toda su niñez en su entrenamiento para ser lo que hoy es ; una hermosa y poderosa itako con caracter, y un estupido rosario que encierra almas en un purgatorio no la iba a detener ; todavia le falta vivir , todavia le falta asegurarse de que su prometido se convierta en el Shaman King , todavia le falta casarse con el , aun no podia morir , eso jamas , ella iba a superarse sola si es necesario pero de que atraparan su alma ¡nunca!.  
  
Anna la gran sacerdotisa venceria a ese rosario!!.  
  
Concentro todo sus poderes e intento moverse de nuevo.  
  
-¡¡ Ya por favor Seiko!!! ¡¡Sueltame!!!- Yoh imploraba una y otra vez , harto de la situacion.  
  
-Eso jamas , debo asegurarme de que ese maldito rosario capture el alma de Anna y deje en libertad a mi amada Haruno- Seiko cada vez sostenia con mas fuerza al desesperado joven.  
  
-¡ Ya estamos hartos de ti !- Ren dio un gran salto con su cuchilla en sus manos , listo para atacar a Seiko.  
  
- ¿ A donde vas Ren Tao ?- Suzan habia detenido facilmente a Ren antes de que el pudiera atacar , este salio volando , cayendo sobre Horo y lee bruce long.  
  
-jijiijijij creo a mi me toca jugar con ustedes mientras el señor Seiko se divierte con los dos tortolitos jajajaaa- Suzan chasqueo sus dedos y muchos pequeños espiritus aparecieron a su lado , los demas se prepararon para tener una batalla con ella.  
  
Primero intento mover sus dedos , al ver que lo logro intento incorporase para quedar sentada , sorprendentemente lo logro.  
  
-Anna!! ¿puedes moverte? ¡que bien! ¡ ahora alejate del rosario Anna! - Yoh al ver su prometida moverse se puso euforico y de la nada consiguio bastantes fuerzas y se libero facilmente de Seiko.  
  
-¡¿que?! espera Yoh!!!- Seiko estaba sorprendido ante aquella ecena , ahora solo veia como Yoh corria hacia con Anna.  
  
-Annita!! ¿estas bien? todavia conservas tu alma ¿verdad?- Asakura comenzo a abrazar desesperadamente a su prometida.  
  
-aun estoy bien , soy muy fuerte ¿lo olvidas?- la itako ocultaba su sonrojo , los dos se incorporaron de pie.  
  
Seiko estaba furioso , jalo bruscamente del brazo de Anna. -No se que diablos hizo esa insignificante mujer pero Haruno debe regresar ami!!!!-  
  
-No toques mas a Anna , Seiko admite que ya has perdido a Haruno , entiende que jamas podra regresar a ti , ya dejanos en paz- Yoh parecia estar mas serio de lo normal.  
  
-sera que mejor me sueltes idiota- decia mientras se desacia de la mano de seiko.  
  
-Mira niñito sera mejor que te calles! yo no soy el quede admitir que perdio a su amada , tu eres ese!-  
  
Seiko se oia amenazante , como si fuera atacarlo en cualquier momento.  
  
Yoh tomo de la muñeca a Anna y la alejo tanto del rosario como de Seiko.  
  
-Seiko entiende de una vez!- repetia el joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
El rosario al no sentir cerca el alma de Anna comenzo a volverse rojo de nuevo y a cubrir de nuevo al cuerpo de Haruno , despues se desplomo contra el piso.  
  
-Haruno! no! ya vez lo que ocacionaste maldito niño!-  
  
-Amidamaru!- Yoh al notar la furia de Seiko llamo a su espiritu e hizo la posecion de objetos.  
  
-Ja! Yo no soy un shaman pero tengo sorprendentes poderes , suficientes para matarte , asi que no te conviene atacarme jajajaja!! eres un debil insecto y yo mismo te aplastare!- Seiko parecia estar seguro y confiado de sus palabras.  
  
-eso ya lo veremos, cuchilla de buda!!!-  
  
Seiko esquivo facilmente el ataque de Yoh y se acerco velosmente al muchacho quedando de frente con el , lo tomo de uno se sus mechones castaños y lo levanto bruscamente.  
  
-argh! eres demasiado rapido..argh! sueltame!- Yoh se quejaba , despues de todo era doloroso que te levantaran de tus mechones.  
  
-Me has causado muchos problemas Yoh Asakura , ya es hora de que te de tu merecido....ARGHH!!...  
  
Seiko solto brutalmente a Yoh al sentir en su cuello algo que le ahorcaba ; era el rosario de Anna , ella estaba justo atras de Seiko.  
  
-Sera mejor que no te metas con Yoh Asakura!- grito mientras jalaba mas de su rosario.  
  
Seiko se dio la vuelta y velosmente dio una fuerte patada al estomago de Anna.  
  
-arrggh!- la itako imediatamente solto su rosario y cayo al piso , se llevo una de sus manos a su estomago y ala vez hilos de sangre salian de su boca.  
  
-estupida perra- susurro Seiko mientras veia a la chica retorcerse del dolor en el piso, el rosario de Anna habia quedado en el cuello de el.  
  
-Anna! Seiko , eres un desgraciado! como eres capas de tocar a una mujer! peor aun a MI mujer!!-  
  
-Yo hago lo que se me antoje- decia mientras esquibaba el puñetazo que Yoh le habia enviado , lo agarro de la muñeca y lo avento al piso .  
  
-Ya te ha llegado la hora Yoh Asakura , pagarás por haber estropiado mi objetivo!- Seiko se adorrillo junto a Yoh y puso su dedo indice en la frente del muchacho.  
  
Yoh no entendia que era lo que Seiko le iba hacer , pero sudaba del miedo , de pronto sintio como calambre en todo su cuerpo acompañado de un gran golpe frio en su pecho , despues su vista se nublo y lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue su cara pegandose contra el piso al caer , todo se comenzo a escurecer , habia caido inconsiente.  
  
-Yoh!! Yoh!! ¿que le hiciste?!- Anna se acerco a Yoh a agatas aun con cierto dolor en su estomago y sangre en su boca.  
  
Seiko se paro sastifecho mirando ala chica sin contestar nada.  
  
-Yoh! respondeme!- la itako repego el dulce rostro de su prometido en su pecho y con sus brazos rodeo la espalda del muchacho con fuerza;sus ojos demostraban gran preocupacion y comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.  
  
-el no te respondera , el no esta consiente de nada , lo he puesto una clase de hechizo , y lo mejor es que jamas saldra de ahi al menos que yo lo haga jaja íronico ¿no?-  
  
-...yoh..tonto...- Anna abrazo con mas fuerza a su prometido y le dio un triste y dulce beso en la mejilla . -...tonto...mi tonto...despierta por favor...Yoh.....se que me escuchas.....regresa de donde estes...mi...tontito.....-  
  
le decia casi en susurro con una debil y apagada voz.  
  
Yoh no sabia que pasaba , ni tampoco sabia por que nopodia abrir sus ojos ni moverse.  
  
solo podia sentir su cara en el calido pecho de su prometida , podia escuchar el latir del corazón de ella , tambien podia sentir los brazos de Anna que lo abrazaban con fuerza.  
  
Sentia como lagrimas caian y recorrian por sus mejillas ; pero esas lagrimas no eran de el.  
  
-Yo lo regresaré ala normalidad ; pero tu tienes que entregarle tu alma al rosario- le dijo de lo mas normal pero con cierta seriedad en su voz.  
  
Anna dejaba caer sus lagimas al rostro de Yoh , miro de reojo al cuerpo de Haruno envuelto en el rosario , despues a su inconciente prometido, al verlo solto mas lagrimas y escondio levemente su rostro entre los mechones castaños de el.  
  
-por amor todo se vale...¿no lo crees Anna?....todo se vale por el amor que le tienes a alguien- Seiko le decia secamente , esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Anna.  
  
La muchacha beso la frente de su prometido y lo abrazo completamente , escondiendo su cara en cuello de Yoh , rompiendo en llanto ahi.  
  
-.........Musabetsu kakuto.....musabetsu kakuto.....- dijo entre sozollos Anna , ella estaria dispuesta a....  
  
Seiko dio una amplia sonrisa , sastifecho.  
  
  
  
C O N T I N U A R A . . . . . . . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
notas de AnnA CobaiN AsakurA :  
  
hola! aqui volvi con el 9° capitulo!!  
  
mi fic cada vez se esta volviendo mas deprimente y dramatico ¿no creen?  
  
si , bueno es que me encanta la drama y todo eso jejejeje.  
  
bueno antes de pasar a leer reviews , " musabetsu kakuto " esta en japones y significa "todo se vale"  
  
^^ahora si pasemos alos reviews!!  
  
~~,.'.,~~* jeniffer *~~,.'.,~~  
  
Graciasss!! si estuvo muy depre el cap. anterior.  
  
gracias y sigue leyendo mi fic!  
  
~~,.'.,~~* Anna Diethel Asakura *~~,.'.,~~  
  
^^UU claro que te presto a Suzan al final te lo prometo mira( le da a Anna D. un papel) es un papel firmado por mi , en donde te garantiza que te la prestaré jajaja.  
  
besos a bushi , yuri y a ti!!  
  
~~,.'.,~~* sweet G *~~,.'.,~~  
  
Hola de nuevo!! gracias por todos tus reviews!!  
  
creo que ^^UUU que a ti tambien te doy un papel con mi firma en donde te garantizo que te prestare a suzan (le da un papel a swwet G)  
  
sigue leyendo mi fic!!  
  
~~,.'.,~~* anna *~~,.'.,~~  
  
mil gracias por tooodos tus reviews amiga!!  
  
yo le mando tus besos a yoh.  
  
Yoh : si? alguien me buscaba? ^^  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^ Yoh! llegas en buen momento ,anna te envia muuchos besos.  
  
Yoh : ^///^ gracias!!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : bueno esos fueron todos mis reviews!  
  
KURT : ay , AnnA ,por fin llegue , ufff , eh? ¡ no me esperaste para leer los reviews!  
  
buaaaaaaa!! que mala!! buaaa!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬ no te preocupes nadie te envio nada , ni encuenta contigo.  
  
KURT : =o= buaaaaaa!!! por que??!! buaaa!! nunca me dan nada!!  
  
¬¬ siempre al Yoh le dan todo.  
  
Yoh : ^^U jijijijiji  
  
KURT: ¬¬** de que te ries!! =_= como a ti te dan todo.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬U bueno nos vemos en el prox. cap.!!  
  
dejen reviews!! 


	10. I go to purgatorySorry

N / A : hola aqui nuevo capitulo^^ .  
  
normalmente mis notas son al final , solo quieria informar antes de que lean el cap. que los pensamientos van en comilla , ejemplo: 'shaman king'  
  
bueno sin mas preambulos pasemos al fic!^^  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Cuchilla dorada!!-  
  
-Espada de hielo!!-  
  
Suzan detenia facilmente los ataques del chino y del ainú.  
  
-esto es aburrido- suzan se estaba cansando de pelear con los amigos de Yoh, ella deseaba estar con Seiko en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
-callate!! y pelea!!- Ren estaba ya muy furioso, aquella chica, Suzan, habia abierto aquella herida que habia quedado en el pasado y ahora se estaba burlando con facilidad de sus ataques ; para el era vergonzoso y desesperante que una chica tan desagradable como Suzan pudiese hacerle tanto daño.  
  
-como te atraviste a jugar con nuestro sentir! acaso crees que puedes husmear por las mentes y corazones de todos?! eres una chica muy cruel!- Horohoro se limpiaba su sudor con su mano izquierda , en realidad era una chica dura de vencer , ademas no se podia concentrar en la pelea ; ella le habia hecho recordar el rencor que posiblemente existió en el cuando Yoh lo vencio , esa vez creyó que su sueño se desvaneceriá pero lo superó , olvido todo , ya que no habia motivos para sentir algo en contra de su amigo Yoh; pero ella...no se tentó el corazón y le hizo recordar....haciendo renacer el miedo e inseguridad que Horo tenia sobre si mismo, sobre el miedo de ser vencido de nuevo...ser herido...y la inseguridad de poder lograr su sueño , el cual comparte con su pequeña hermana.  
  
-Por favor , no veo por que deban traumarse tanto , son taaan debiles- Suzan veia como Horo y Ren se ponián furiosos , pero alguien intervino antes de que ella pudierá decir algo más.  
  
-Ya basta! acaso no entiendes lo que en realidad provocas? hacernos recordar, enseñarnos nuestros temores,lo que nunca deseariamos....¿acaso tu no tienes un temor?..¿¡ Acaso tu no tienes un lado oscuro y triste en tu corazón al que quieres desvanecer como nosotros?! ¡¿Acaso tu no tienes amigos o alguna persona que quieras , y quieras ayudarle y protegerle?!¿¡por que no entiendes?! ¡debes tener una razón para vivir, para hacer lo que haces! -  
  
Manta comenzaba a dejar recorrer pequeñas lagimas por sus pequeñas mejillas , con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desesperación , sus preguntas y reclamaciones hicieron que Suzan abriera desmenusadamente sus ojos.  
  
-¡ callate niño ! - Suzan habia enfurecido perdiendo la cabeza del enojo , en uno de sus arranques de furia atacó violentamente a Manta.  
  
-Mira estúpido niño a mi nadie me grita!¿captas?¿¡Captas!?-  
  
Lee bruce long alcanzó justo a tiempo a propinarle una buena patada a Suzan para que dejara de atacar al pequeño niño.  
  
-arg! ya me hartaron! malditos niños estúpidos! ahora si conoserán a la verdadera suzan!-  
  
Manta se encontraba en brazos de lee bruce, inconsiente, herido y aun con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
-no, primero nos concerás a nosotros!- Dijo Ren mientras se poniá mas energico para atacar.  
  
-Tu ya nos hartasté!!- Horohoro imitó a su amigo chino.  
  
todos incluyendo a Suzan sonrieron maliciosamente y ansiosamente , en posicion de ataque para batallar en cualquier momento.  
  
/*/  
  
-¿y bien? ¿eso fue un si ?-  
  
Seiko observaba como la itako abrazaba protectoramente al shaman inconsiente.  
  
Por la mente de Anna solo se pensaba en una sola cosa en ese momento...'yoh'  
  
'tonto...ahora ¿que puedo hacer para que vuelvas..a mi..a todos?rayos, Yoh , ¿por que?  
  
se ve que Seiko es capaz de todo por Haruno...eso es muy malo para nosotros...o eres tu..o soy yo...pero de alguna forma Seiko logrará su objetivo...'  
  
-¿Anna?-  
  
La itako miró de reojo al rubio señor .  
  
-Si detenienes ala perra de Suzan antes de que mate alos amigos de Yoh , tal vez , te responda-  
  
le dijo con un tono de indiferencia .  
  
Seiko suspiro de resignación , en verdad le estaba costando trabajo cumplir su objetivo.  
  
-¡¡Suzan!!-  
  
el grito de Seiko le congelo la sangre a suzan del susto , dejó de pelear con los amigos de Yoh y se acercó corriendo hacia Seiko.  
  
-¿si? ¿que se le ofrece?-  
  
-quiero que dejes de pelear con los niños esos-   
  
-pero yo aun no termino con ellos-  
  
-no me importa , aqui estarás sin hacer más destrozos , ¿entendiste?-  
  
-si , pero...no obedeceré , esos niños me enfurecierión, asi que deben...-  
  
-tu te callas!! me obedecerás!!es una maldita orden!!- Seiko no habia dejado terminar hablar a la muchacha , dandolé una de sus ordenes con un tono de enojo.  
  
Suzan le miró con resintimiento y furia.  
  
-...si , como ustede diga...'pero esto no se quedará asi'- dijo finalmente , apartandose a un lugar donde no pudiera intervenir.  
  
Seiko dirijio una mirada a la itako. -ya , ahora responde-   
  
'debo hacerlo...si no , no podre perdonarmelo nunca...ni tampoco ellos...lo unico que me interesaba era que te convirtieras en Shaman King , pero ahora que he estado contigo me he dadó cuenta que lo que realmente deseo es...a ti y tu felicidad..quiero ver el brillo de tus ojos de nuevo , tu sonrisa tonta....creo...no, estoy segura de mi desición , Yoh tu eres una pieza importante en el corazón de todos , tu debes estar aqui con ellos...despues de todo...ellos desean verte a ti junto a ellos....yo no importo,ni a ellos ni a nadie...yo..solo..quiero que estes con tus amigos...feliz..con ellos...que cumplas tus sueños....ese es mi sueño....por eso....Yoh , musabetsu kakuto y yo lo haré....por ti, por mi,para que seas feliz al lado de ellos que te estiman....para yo ser feliz al saber que uno de tus sueños se logrará si yo....no estoy....'  
  
-estoy esperando, demonios! ¿¡ vas a responder Anna!?-  
  
-primero...primero has que despierte- la itako cada vez se armaba más de valor , ala vez esa indiferencia se iba desvaneciendo.  
  
-no, no ,no, ya detube a Suzan, te toca hacer tu parte-  
  
-esta bien....si...lo haré....-  
  
-genial, es fantastico!-  
  
-ahora....despiertalo!....que quiero despedirme...-  
  
Los demas estaban confundidos, no entendian lo que sucedia , primero Suzan deja de pelear con ellos y ahora esto.  
  
-¿que sucede, que piensa hacer Anna?- pregunto Pilika , todos le respondieron con un no se.  
  
Seiko toma del brazo a Anna y la levanta , haciendo que ella soltará a Yoh y él cayerá al piso.  
  
-no! primero tu das tu alma!-  
  
-sueltame! Yoh! , no , primero despiertalo! ya te dije que quiero....despedirme-  
  
Seiko la lleva hasta donde esta Haruno tirada y envuelta en el rosario.  
  
-A callar!! que yo haré lo que quiera!!-  
  
-pero era un trato!-  
  
-si ¿y? jajaja ¿acaso creiste que alguien como yo tendria palabra?-  
  
-maldito tramposo!-  
  
-jajajaj, solo es de esperar a que el rosario se apoderé de tu asquerosa alma-  
  
/*/  
  
Yoh seguia inconsiente , en un lugar donde no podia ver nada,ni moverse...ni sentir.  
  
'donde estoy? que pasa?......creo que....¡ya recuerdo!...!Anna! lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ese maldito me hizo algo raro y despues cai inconsiente....ya no puedo sentir los brazos de Anna en mi espalda, ni el latir de su corazón....¿y si ese maldito le hizo algo?...¡rayos!...¡Anna!..debo hacer algo...¿pero que?...¿como estarán mis amigos?....maldiciones....yo sé que puedo...con calma y paciencia...todo se solucionará...pero para que suceda debo despertar.....lo lograré...sé que puedo...debo..Anna..mis amigos...me necesitan....'  
  
Sorprendentemente Yoh logra abrir sus ojos , todo se veía borroso , cuando por fin pudo ver claramente sintío como su corazón se detubo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Seiko estaba abrazando a una hermosa mujer , Haruno , ya no estaba envuelta en el rosario y su piel ya era de un color normal .  
  
Tirada y envuelta en el rosario estaba...Anna.  
  
-.....A-Anna!!!...- grito el shaman parandosé de golpe y corriendo hacia su prometida.  
  
se adorrillo para verla mejor , ella aun estaba consiente.  
  
-..Yoh...te esperaba...para...Yoh,no pongas esa cara ....-la muchacha apenas podia abrir sus ojos y hablar debilmente.  
  
-¿y como quieres que esté? no pude....no pude hacer nada....Anna....-  
  
-..no creo que pueda estar mas tiempo aqui...debes escucharme...- la itako dibujo una debil sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-pero Anna...-  
  
-tonto.......no insistas...solo...lo siento...-  
  
-que?-  
  
-perdoname Yoh....se que nunca mostré interes y aprecio a ninguno de ustedes,pero yo tengo que ser asi , una buena sacerdotisa no debe mostrar sus debilidades, debe ser fuerte...asi soy,asi seré...es por eso que no agrado mucho...Yoh...tal vez no regrese, ya que estaré en ese purgatorio,pagando por todos mis pecados y errores...pero estaré feliz por que tu estarás con tus seres queridos....tus amigos...no te preocupes por ellos, estan bien...-  
  
-ya basta Anna , no digas esas cosas!!....-  
  
-Siempre me pregunté si algun dia mi sueño se cumpliría,el cual es que tu cumplas tus sueños y seas feliz...y hoy me alegro al saber que mi sueño se cumplio...- la rubia empezo a llorar en silencio , sin borrar un triste sonrisa.  
  
-..Anna...¿como voy a ser feliz ?...mi sueño , mi felicidad no consta en que desaparescas!!-  
  
-....Yoh...es lo mejor para ellos..y para ti....-  
  
-...No! tu tambien eres uno de mis seres queridos!...perdoname tu....yo nunca mostré .....-  
  
-no olvides entrenar ¿eh? debes convertirte en el Shaman King- dijo interrumpiendolo.  
  
-ya basta!! Anna!! ya!!detente quieres!!- Yoh abrio desmenusadamente al ver como el rosario cambio de blanco a rojo.  
  
-Anna!!-  
  
-...lo sé..ya es hora...no pense que esto dolierá...- la muchacha cerro sus ojos lentemente soltando su ultimas lagrimas y borrando por completo su sonrisa.  
  
-¿Anna?..¡Anna!...Annita no te vayas !!!- yoh emepezo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que su mirada se oscurecia bajo sus mechones castaños.  
  
C o n t i n u a r á........  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~  
  
Notas de AnnA CobaiN AsakurA :  
  
sniff sniff muy triste y deprimente...es que hoy asi me siento , jejej y asi me inspiré pa' escribir este capitulo.  
  
jejeje les informo que aun faltan más cap. pero ya no van a ser deprimentes! para nada! uy! ni se imaginan jajajajaja.  
  
KURT : ¬¬podemos pasar a los reivews ya?  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^ si , adelante secretario!  
  
///////////-.Mafaldyna-//////////  
  
AnnA CobaiN : si , Yoh despertó, pero no a tiempo sniff sniff  
  
KURT : ¬¬U toma (le da un nuevo paquete de pañuelos)  
  
AnnA CobaiN : gracias.bueno gracias por tu review!  
  
y sigue dejando reviews jijiji.  
  
//////////-Rhyth-Renington-/////////  
  
GRACIASSSSS!!! me halaga mucho que te guste mi fic!!  
  
bueno pos' aqui ves que actualize jijijiji nos vemos !!!  
  
y sigue leyendo mi fic como dejando reviews jijiji  
  
/////////-Anna Diethel Asakura-/////////  
  
i_i sniff sniff snifff  
  
siii! pobre Yoh!! y Annitaaa!!! sniff sniff muuuuy deprimente!  
  
bueno ya viste que ya actualise? jijijiji no queria que te murieras jijiji.  
  
KURT : ^^OH! nos manda besos!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : Si! de parte de ella , Yuri y Bushi! Gracias!! especialmente a Bushi jajajaa  
  
KURT : ¬¬X Bushi!!!!!ggrrrrr!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^U jijijiji bueno gracias por tu review!!  
  
////////-anna-//////  
  
Yoh : hola , hola!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : oo Yoh! ¿que haces aqui?  
  
Yoh: vine por los besos que me envia anna!!^^  
  
KURT : ¬¬X ...presumido..  
  
Yoh : que dijiste Kurt? ¬¬  
  
KURT : ^^¿yo? nada jiji  
  
AnnA CobaiN : no le hagas caso Yoh , es que esta celoso por que a el no le envian nada y a ti si.  
  
Yoh: aahh, bueno jijiji^^  
  
KURT: ¬¬XXXXXXXX  
  
AnnA CobaiN : bueno anna por toooooodoooooooos tus reviews!!  
  
///////-lagome-//////  
  
GRACIAS! por ty review!!ya actualise!! jajaja ¿que te parecio? muuuy deprimente verdad? snifff snifff  
  
creo que morire de deshidratación por tanto llorar sniff sniff.  
  
bueno espero sigas leyendo mi fic!!  
  
y gracias de nuevo!  
  
///////-sweet G-////////  
  
hola! siempre fiel a mis fics!  
  
GRACIAS!   
  
sobre tu duda : si , al final yo me lo devuelves y yo te doy a Suzan y la torturas toooooooodo lo que quieras jijijiji, bueno espero y te aya gustado el cap.!  
  
deja tu review!  
  
Gracias de nuevo y chau!  
  
Yoh:u_u ah, esos fueron todos.  
  
KURT : asi es , y como siempre no recibi nada excepto los besitos de yuri y Anna D.^^ y los de Bushi¬¬  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬ u_u ^^bueno amigos nos vemos en el prox. cap.!!!!!!  
  
dejen review!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|| 


	11. Lagrimas Deprimentes

Hola! aqui de nuevo fregando gente con otro capitulo de mi fic jejeje.  
  
solo les vuelvo a recordar que los pensamientos de los personajes van en comillas.  
  
ahora si , ya dejo de fregar y pasemos de una vez al fic!^^  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
Anna se encontraba en un lugar oscuro , no se podia sentir la precencia de nadie , ni escuchar nada , más que algunos que otros sollozos y gritos alo lejos , era un lugar espantoso , estaba sola ahi , sin nadie a su lado , podria ser eso bueno ¿no? , ella siempre queria estar sola , no le gustaba estar entre tanta gente , o almenos eso queria creer.  
  
Empezaba a sudar , sus sentidos estaban fallando y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad , en ese lugar hacia mucho calor , podia sentir como si estuviera en medio de un incendio , sentia cómo las llamas del fuego le quemaban , pero allí no habia ningun incendio , aunque se respirará un aire lleno de nostalgia y rencor y aunque se sintiéra un aura depresiva , ella tenia que ser fuerte , no dejarse llevar por lo que le sucedería en ese momento....ya que ella sabía en donde se encontraba .  
  
En el Purgatorio del rosario , el cual le pertenecia al viejo extraño que Seiko habia matado.  
  
Yoh seguia perplejo, aun dolído por las deprimentes palabras que su prometida le habia dádo ; Derramaba enormes rios de lagrimas por sus tistes ojos , recorriendo sus cálidas mejillas hasta su mentón , incluso algunas de aquellas deprimentes lagrimas caían en los rubios cabellos de la muchacha ; Él se aferraba al cuerpo de su prometida , como si asi logrará recuperarla de nuevo , sollozando su nombre una y otra vez.  
  
A su lado , no muy distante , se encontraba Seiko , el cual abrazaba con enorme felicidad y anciedad a su amada Haruno , la cual ahora estaba consiente y miraba tiernamente a su amado.  
  
-Seiko...estoy de vuelta...contigo- le hermosa mujer tenia sus ojos llorosos , le daba tanta alegria estar de vuelta al mundo exterior y no en ese purgatorio.  
  
-Lo sé , mi amor , éstoy tan feliz , y pensar que solo tuve que engañar a unos estúpidos niñitos-  
  
-¿ que has hecho qué? Seiko...fuiste capaz de...- El rubio señor le señalo al desconsolado y deprimente shaman aferrado al cuerpo vacío de su prometida , envuelta en el ahora rojo rosario.  
  
Haruno no pudo evitar expresar una rostro lleno de culpabilidad y lastima. Se separo de los brazos de Seiko y lo miro con incredulidad y asombro.  
  
-¿fuiste capaz de robar la felicidad de otras personas? ¿ solo para traerme de regreso ?-   
  
- Claro , mi Haruno sabes que te amo y sería capaz hasta de matar por ti -  
  
-Seiko!...¿es que no te das cuenta? Amor , cuantas veces tengo que decirte y suplicarte que no hagas sufrir alas personas?- Haruno sóno un tanto seria , se acercó a Yoh , se inclino y lo miro.  
  
-Hola , supongo que ya sabes que me llamo Haruno , es un gusto conocerte^^ - Yoh no parecio prestarle atención , se le hacia cínico que ella fuera con el y le saludará como si estuvierán en una situación divertida.  
  
- Veo que es doloroso para tí , tranquilo , que lo es más para ella créme despues de todo yo estaba en su lugar , es hermosa ¿eh? , es una lástima-  
  
Yoh no dijo nada , no sabia que decir , que hacer , ni que esperar...esas inocentes palabras que acababa de oir...Su prometida , ¿sufriria mucho más doloroso que él? si él se sentía destrozado , culpable y furioso consigo mismo por no haber evitado que le arrebetarán el alma a su prometida , por haber dudado por sus sentimientos hacia ella , sentirse inferior a todo , sentirse vacío e incomprendido , saber de por si que ella estaba en un purgatorio , era motivo para sentirse inservible y era motivo de maldecirce asi mismo y ahora saber que ella se sentiría peor...¿acaso el destino trae algo en contra de el?...  
  
- Señorita Haruno...ha..¡vuelto! - Suzan se acercaba poco a poco , estaba sorprendida , el objetivo que habia luchado duramente para que se cumplierá se habia cumplido.  
  
-Suzan...eres tú- Haruno se separo de Yoh y se encaminó hacia Suzan , no parecia muy contenta.  
  
Tamao se cubrio el rostro con sus manos y se hecho a llorar , Pilika se protegia en los brazos de su hermano , tambien llorando , el ainu solo mostraba una expresion triste y confundida , Ren inclusibe estaba en un shock que cualquiera diría que en cualquier momento estallaría en lagrimas , Jun miraba tristemente al niño inconsiente en brazos de lee bruce long , si el supiera que su amigo...  
  
todos estaban sin habla , sabian que , posiblemente , habian perdido para siempre a la presencia peculiar de la itako. No querian , pero debian , aceptar que ella ya no estaba con ellos , su singular aura ya no estaria con ellos , inclusive si ella jamas demostraba algun afecto hacia ellos , la querian como amiga , como ella era y asi la querian , sin necesidad de cambirla...por otra parte...les dolía demasiado como su amigo tomaba las cosas en ese momento , como sufria , verlo asi , era algo indescriptible , la unica manera de darse una idea era viendo sus rostros , llenos de incredubilidad , enojo , tristesa y todo mezclado en si , todo menos felicidad ...  
  
El martirío del purgatorio empezaba ; Cómo de la nada , inesperadamente , en la mente de Anna se empesarón a ver recuerdos en los cuales cometía sus más grandes descaros con las personas que le rodeaban. Obligando a los amigos de su prometido a que hicieran lo que ella quisiera , castigar sin piedad alguna a su prometido por no haber hecho algo bien , no prestar atención a ellos , no mostrar ningun sentimiento más que el de furia y enojo , no valorar ninguna precencia en su vida ; si recordar cada cosa era desagradable , ahora era tambien dolorosa , ya que inesplicablemente , sentia lo que aquellas personas sintieron . rencor , incompresion , desesperación , enojo , furia hacia a ella por parte de todos , todo ala vez , sin dejar escapar ningun sentimiento...  
  
'Debo y seré fuerte...son solo recuerdos estúpidos...aunque ciertos...Pero...hace mucho que perdi el temor de las cosas...desde que comenzé a vivir en la pension Asakura , con Yoh y los demas...vivir con él me ha dejado muchas cosas que aprender...perdi miedos ...pero tambien consegui otros , como temer que algo le pase a los amigos de Yoh , temer que algo malo le sucedierá a mi Yoh...Es nor mal que todos siento esto...ya que ese es el precio de ser yo, de ser una sacerdotisa , de ser como soy , solo para no mostrar mis debelidades...bueno eso es lo que creo yo..'  
  
-Me alegra verla de nuevo señorita Haruno , digame ¿que tal el purgatorio? -  
  
- Suzan , siempre tan íronica , pues veras el purgatorio no es algo que pueda hablar con alegria y entusiasmo , pero aprendi y reconosi cosas que yo misma me cegaba...de una manera complicada y dolorosa , pero me di cuenta que cierta persona me odia ¿tu quien crees que sea? ¿eh?- Haruno le mraba con desagrado mientras que Suzan sonreia divertida ante el comentario.  
  
-¿que dices mi amor? ¿quien puede ser tan estúpido como para odiar a mi amada mujer?- Seiko se habia metido ala platica.  
  
- señor Seiko , yo no califico que me llame estúpida -  
  
- Suzan...¿tú? ¿¡por que odias a mi Haruno?!-  
  
-No es para alterarse mi amor ^^ , es solo que Suzan...la verdad no se si sea correcto decirtelo mi amor pero ella...-  
  
-Yo le amo , por eso odio a aquella mujer unica dueña de su corazón , la señorita Haruno , y si yo siempre estuve asu lado ayudandolo a regresarla de vuelta era por este sentimiento , solo por eso , asi que no me complace verla de nuevo con usted- Para sorpresa de todos Suzan confeso lo que muchos no se esperaban , incluso el mismo Seiko.  
  
-Suzan...¡¿que tu qué!? dios! sabes que solo tengo ojos para Haruno! ¿como diablos te atraviste a tener el privilegio de amarme?-  
  
- Mi amor , el amor no tiene barreras , no la culpes , no obstante , Suzan no quiero que te metas en nuestras vidas , creo que lo mejor sera que dejes de trabajar para Seiko-  
  
-Es verdad , Haruno tiene razón , seria una molestia que sigas con nosotros-  
  
-je , me lo esperaba , pero no tenian que decirmelo , ya que yo misma lo arreglaré ami manera , ya que si el señor Seiko no es mio , no es de nadie-  
  
- ^^ Suzan , querida , no te tomes las cosas tan apecho , si quieres puedes visitarnos cuando quieras-  
  
Mientras ellos discutían , los amigos de Yoh lo miraban con confusion , y decidieron que lo mejor en ese momento era darle apoyo moral.  
  
-Amo Yoh , no deberia ponerse asi- Amidamaru habia aparecido en ese instante con el mientras que los demas se acercaban.  
  
-Vamos Yoh , ya deja de llorar , los hombres no lloran ^^ - el ainu hacia lo posible por cumplir con las palabras que acababa de decir el mismo.  
  
- Asi no areglaras nada , ella no regresará asi , debes ser fuerte Yoh- Ren se decido en apoyar en esos momentos tan dificiles a su amigo.  
  
-No, ustedes no entienden , yo tuve la culpa , yo dudé , yo soy el culpable , no debí permitir que le hicierán esto , pero lo hice- Yoh les decia entre sollozos sin siquiera voltearlos a ver , aferrado al cuerpo de Anna , el cual ahora estaba vacío.  
  
'si yo no hubiera dudado de mi verdadero sentir...¿por que no pude darme cuenta antes? ¿por que solo de esta manera comprendi que la amaba? sufriendo , torturandome de esta manera...soy un tonto , Annita perdoname por no haberme dádo cuenta antes , tuvieron que arrebatarte de mi para comprenderlo , tuvieron que hacernos sufrir a todos , a ti , a mi , ójala y esto no te hubiera sucedido...aunque te abraze , no te siento , es como si abrazará un cojin , no siento tu calidez , no siento tu precencia , tu alma...Anna...que no daría yo por ti...pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que...te quiero...'  
  
-Yo diría que deberiamos irnos a casa , tal vez, ahi podamos solucionar las cosas- opino Jun al ver que un incomodo silencio los habia invadido.  
  
-Tal vez seria mejor ir a Izumo ala mansion Asakura , ahi la señora Kino y el señor Yohmei nos podrian ayudar- Tamao se secaba sus pequeñas lagrimas .  
  
-Esa es una buena idea! - Pilika al ver la situación cooperó.  
  
Yoh de pronto reaccionó , ¡es cierto! sus abuelos le prodrian ayudar , despues de todo ellos son muy sabios.  
  
Tomo en sus brazos a Anna , aun seguia derramando lagrimas y sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza que al verlos te harian llorar a ti tambien , pero tenía la esperanza que sus abuelos le ayudarían.  
  
-Tienen razón , vayamos a Izumo con mis abuelitos , seguramente ellos sabrán que hacer- les dijo el shaman tratando de no soltar sollozos , aunque uno que otro se le escapó.  
  
  
  
  
  
C o n t i n u a r á . . .  
  
Hola!!^^ aqui otro deprimente capitulo jejejeje  
  
esto se esta volviendo traumante! no se de donde saco tanta depresion para el fic @o@!  
  
  
  
KURT : ¿tú? yo soy él que te da algunas de las ideas!¬¬  
  
  
  
AnnA CobaiN : jejejeje ¬¬..ehmm...mejor pasemos a leer reviews!!pero antes pasemos con los invitados de hoy : Yoh , Anna y ¿Seiko y Haruno? ¬¬¿qué hacen aqui?  
  
  
  
Yoh : ^^hola!!  
  
  
  
Anna : ¬¬solo vine , por no habia nada bueno que ver en la T.V.  
  
Seiko y Haruno : hola a todos!!^^  
  
  
  
KURT : mejor pasemos alos reviews ya! ^^  
  
-=-=-=-anna-chan-=-=-=-  
  
^^Hola!!! me pone euforica que me escribas reviews!!  
  
siii fui cruel con Yoh...pero es que tenia que hacerlo entende que ama a Anna!!¬¬  
  
Yoh : ya lo comprendi!!  
  
KURT : oh , a callar hombre!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : a callar tú , que a Yoh anna-chan le envio besitos ^^  
  
Yoh : ^//^gracias anna-chan!!  
  
Anna Kyôyama : ¬¬ Yoh!! *jalón de orejas*  
  
KURT : ¬¬estúpido Yoh  
  
AnnA CobaiN : calma Kurt , que anna-chan no se ha olvidado de nosotros , nos ha enviado muchos besitos y abrazos , ademas dice que eres su preferido y...¡que eres todo una caballero!  
  
KURT : ¬//¬ ...ehmmm...gracias por los besos y abrazos anna-chan.  
  
y me voy ahora mismo contigo para nuestra velada , no puedo esperar hasta el sabado!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬Kurt!!!!! ya verás!! no te iras hasta que terminemos con la lectura de reviews!  
  
^^gracias anna-chan!! espero te aya gustado este capitulo , ¬¬que tambien me quedo algo depresivo.  
  
-=-=-=-Anna Diethel Asakura-=-=-=-  
  
^^Hola , hola!!!  
  
gracias por tus alientadoras palabras y por los abrazos!  
  
KURT : ¬¬¿como que , qué pasa Bushi? Que no te das cuenta ?  
  
bueno creo que ya te lo dije la otra ves por msn.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^ mejor ya no discutas Kurt , gracias Anna D. cuidate y ya no te mueras!;_;  
  
-=-=-=-sweet G-=-=-=  
  
^^holaaaa!!!  
  
no te deprimas , todo se solucionará de algun modo , espero jeje  
  
Yoh : T_T me llama estúpido!!  
  
Seiko : ¬¬será por que lo eres!  
  
Haruno : mi amor , ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no molestes ala gente?  
  
Anna Kyôyama : ¬¬ admitelo Yoh eres un estúpido  
  
Yoh : u_u siiii  
  
KURT : jajaaj asi es eres un E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-O  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬U ya no es para tanto , pobre Yoh.  
  
Yoh : ^.^   
  
AnnA CobaiN : UoU aunque es estúpido  
  
Yoh : ToT   
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^cambiando de tema , sweet G gracias por esas hermosas palabras!! y nooooo te mueras!! ^^ya actualize .  
  
-=-=-=-jeniffer-=-=-=-  
  
^^hola!  
  
siiii estuvo deprimente , yo lloré muuucho jejeje , aunque creo que este cap. tanbien estuvo algo deprimente ¬¬  
  
pero bueno , gracias!!!  
  
sorry no era mi intencion que te afectará demasiado , creo que fue por que me pase de inspiración jejejee ^^U pero me puse en el lugar de cada uno de los personajes y el resultado fuen un cap. deprimente!! jajaj  
  
-=-=-=-Kathy Asakura de Tao-=-=-=-  
  
^^hola!  
  
¿mi fic el mejor? ^///^ graciassssss!!!  
  
si , ya me pasé a leer tu fic , esta muuuuuuy lindo , hasta te dje mi opinion jijiji  
  
gracias por tu review!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-lagome-=-=-=-=  
  
hola^^!!!  
  
gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias!! no se como expresar mi gratitud a tus hermosas palabras!!  
  
me enamoras de mi fic!! jijijiji gracias !! eres muy amable al molestarte para escribirme , y aparte a decirme cosas tan lindas ^^  
  
muuuuuchas gracias!  
  
KURT : ya que esos son todos los reviews ¿puedo ya irme con anna-chan?  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬ esta bien , pero ven para arreglarte!!  
  
*después de media hora*  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^ ahora si estas re-mono!!  
  
KURT : ^^ *Kurt vestia con sus clasicos pantalones rotos , con una playera blanca con un dibujo de extraterrestre arriba una camiseta de botones abierta de color gris y encima su chaqueta negra de cuero , sus convers y con el pelo suelto pero bien peinado , unos de sus rubios mechones se posaban en sus ojos*  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^que guapo te vesssss!!! *se lo come a besos y abrazos*  
  
KURT : ^///^ gracias! pues ya me voy  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^_^ si , no llegues tarde y te cuidas!  
  
KURT : si , ya lo se AnnA ^ ^  
  
*Kurt se aleja*  
  
AnnA CobaiN : bueno amigos , nos vemos en el proximo capitulo  
  
espero ansiosa sus reviews  
  
Adios! 


	12. ¿La Solución?

¿escuche bien? ¿piensan irse? - Seiko pregunto asombrado.  
  
- Así es - respondió apagadamente Yoh , cargando en sus brazos a su prometida.  
  
Pero , Izumo queda muy lejos de aquí , tardarían mucho en llegar , mi amor haz el favor de llevarlos , tú puedes llegar hasta ahí en cuestión de segundos.- Seiko afirmó con su cabeza ala orden de Haruno.  
  
-¿qué? ¡¡ pero si no he terminado aun !!- Suzan se acerco incrédula a Haruno.  
  
-Suzan no es buen momento para estas discuciones.- respondió calmadamente mientras se dirigía a hacia Seiko , el cual ya estaba con Yoh y los demás .  
  
-Pero...- Suzan no podía creerlo , tanto Seiko como Haruno no les importaba lo que hiciese ella , no les importaba que ella sintiera algo por Seiko.  
  
Bien , llevaré a todos hasta Izumo , ala mansion Asakura supogo , solo debo concentrarme - Seiko sonrió divertido y cerró sus ojos.  
  
Aunque aun no comprendían el don que tenia Seiko , confiaron en que los llevaría hasta Izumo , en especial Yoh , el cual cargaba con delicadez y firmeza el cuerpo vacío de Anna.  
  
Suzan vio como todos desaparesian en cuestion de segundos.  
  
Habrió sus ojos desmenusadamente , la habían dejado ahí sola , se habían de ella...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Kino...- un preocupado anciano se acercó a su esposa , la cual bebía de su té tranquilamente.  
  
lo sé...- respondió la anciana dejando su taza en una bandeja para observar a su esposo .  
  
Yohmei , debemos prepararnos...-  
  
- si...será difícil...- el sr. Yohmei miraba como su esposa servía una taza de té para el , muy pensativo. - sobre todo para nuestro nieto...- continuo , ahora bajando su mirada.  
  
La sra. Kino le dio la taza a su marido , observo como se bebía el té y lo imito. Hubo un silenció nostálgico , hasta que la sra. Kino lo rompió.  
  
Han llegado...- dijo desviando su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada.  
  
Todos aparecieron justo enfrente de la gran mansión Asakura . El abuelo de Yoh , el señor Yohmei , salió a recibirlos.  
  
- Han llegado más pronto de lo que creíamos - Los miraba de una manera extraña pero comprensible por la situación , él buscaba con la mirada a su nieto.  
  
Yoh se encontraba atrás de todos , tratando de esconder su rostro entre todos los demás , aterrado e inquieto , ¿qué le dirán sus abuelos? Ha fallado , lo admite pero aún así le ponía nervioso el hecho de llegar de repente con ellos y trayendo a Anna en esas condiciones , vacía , en sus brazos. ¿qué le espera?...en especial le preocupaba su abuela...ella que entreno a su prometida le tomo un cariño y apreciación muy especial , como su disipula favorita y futura heredera de los Asakura , Kyouyama se había convertido en uno más de la familia. Ahora...¿cómo le harán pagar su enorme error? El había sido el culpable de que la itako estuviera así... Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era cargar con fuerza a su prometida , esperando que sus abuelos le maldicieran.  
  
Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al ver que todos entraban ala mansión.  
  
El sr. Yohmei vio como todos los amigos de su nieto entraban , para luego mirar hacia Seiko y Haruno. Ellos aún no entraban ala mansión , esperaban la comprobación del anciano.  
  
Yohmei los miro intensamente por varios segundos , luego les sonrió y les hizo una reverencia permitiéndoles pasar , estos hicieron lo mismo y pasaron .  
  
Solo quedaban abuelo y nieto en la entrada , el ultimo de estos temblando del nerviosismo , temor y obviamente de culpabilidad , esperando lo peor.  
  
Tu abuela nos espera - le dijo secamente pero ala vez melancólicamente .  
  
Yoh asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su abuelo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todos estaban dispersos en la grande casa de los Asakura ; Amablemente los abuelos de Yoh les permitieron a todos hospedarse hasta que las cosas estuvieran mejor.  
  
Tamao cuidaba de las heridas que Manta había sufrido a causa de la agresión de Suzan.  
  
Tanto como los hermanos Tao y los Ainus permanecían en sus respectivas recamaras. Nadie había dicho ni media palabra desde que llegaron ¿para que hacerlo? Si después de todo ellos estaban igual de confundidos como para decir algo sabio.  
  
Los únicos que se encontraban fuera de las recamaras eran Seiko y Haruno , estaban en la sala de estar tomando té que la señora Kino le dio .  
  
¿Te pasa algo amada? - pregunto Seiko levemente preocupado por el rostro de Haruno.  
  
Todos ellos son buenas personas...han sido amables con nosotros...y ¿así es como les pagamos? -  
  
Haruno...-  
  
Me siento culpable por la chica , ella no tenía nada que ver ni tampoco el chico...-  
  
Pero Haruno...-  
  
Seiko ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenias que iniciar con esto? Si no hubieras matado a aquel anciano...pero nunca escuchaste mis suplicas , mis rezos ...nunca..-  
Haruno interrumpió a Seiko , dejandolo sorprendido.  
  
Haruno , si las escuchaba pero...-  
  
¿pero qué? Seiko mi amor , tú nunca pensabas en las consecuencias de tus actos y ahora míralas , lastimaste gente inocente , dañaste inmensamente al chico llamado Yoh...todo por preferir tu placer al matar gente? Seiko...¡escuchame ahora! ¡por favor ya no dañes a más gente! Entiendelo , por favor mi amor , por favor-  
  
Seiko ladeo su mirada hacia su taza de té , todo era verdad...  
  
lo siento...de verdad-  
  
Eso se lo tienes que decir a ellos , a los Asakura -  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En una de las habitaciones más alejadas se encontraban ellos . En un futon yacía el cuerpo de Anna , a los lados se encontraban sentados Yoh y sus abuelos.  
  
Recién hable con Seiko , ese rosario fue construido por un anciano que seguramente era itako , tu has de saber sobre esas cosas ¿no es así Kino?- Yohmei había roto el incomodo silencio que invadía a cada uno de los presentes.  
  
Si asi es . Un rosario no puede ser roto por una persona simple , debe ser la persona dueña de el o en este caso el creador del rosario - respondio seriamente Kino , sin dejar de mirar a la itako.  
  
- Pero...el anciano ya ha muerto...- Yoh no comprendía exactamente el comportamiento de sus abuelos apenas si le habían dirigido la palabra . Y conforme iba la platica todo le resultaba difícil de comprender .  
  
Dejo de mirar a su prometida para ver a su abuela , al ver la sonrisa que ella llevaba comprendió rapidamente.  
  
-Eso es una gran ventaja - dijo Kino tomando su rosario.  
  
será mejor que vayas a descansar Yoh , déjalo en manos de tu abuela.- indicó Yohmei haciendo una seña a su nieto para que saliera .  
  
El chico asintió y se encamino hacia la puerta.  
  
Todo saldrá bien , si su abuela invoca al espíritu de ese anciano....  
  
después hablaremos seriamente Yoh -  
  
fueron las palabras de su abuelo que lo congelaron antes de salir de la habitacion.  
  
¿qué sería de él? ¿ qué le harían? ...  
  
Asintió temerosamente y salio.  
  
No tenia tiempo para pensar en que lo que le harán sus abuelos , lo único que acaparaba su mente era saber que había una solución a esto.  
  
La solución , todo se resolverá y todo estará bien...  
  
Los únicos pensamientos de Yoh.  
  
~Mis Patéticas y Odiadas Notas~ ^^ :  
  
Ohh!! Los ríos ,lagunas ,mares y playas se han secado (no olvidemos las albercas )!! El cielo oscurece y las plantas se marchitan!!! AnnA CobaiN regresó!!!!!! Todo vuelve ala normalidad y desde el cielo una luz celestial ilumina a AnnA CobaiN mientras unos ángeles cantan armoniosamente el "aleluya" .  
  
Jajajajajajaja Hola!!! Aquí de nuevo!!  
  
Los extrañe mucho!! Y adivinen que...  
  
KURT : AnnA ya ha terminado con sus trabajos para evaluar su ultimo bimestre , además de que ya termino los exámenes!! ^^  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬ Kurt!! Yo les iba a decir , pero bueno , Ya por fin me libre del maldito colegio!!!! Uuuuuhhhuuuuuuu!!!!!!! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Wiii!!!!! Jeje bueno , bueno es que estoy muy feliz ^-^ por que termine el tooodos mis trabajos jijijiji y tambien los exámenes wiii!!!! Ahora dedicaré tooodo mi tiempo y vida a mis pobres fics jejeje  
  
KURT: ¬¬UUUU  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¿qué? ¿por qué me miran así? ToT no ven lo eufórica que estoy? Jajajajajjaja si lo sé diran "que loca es ¬¬" pero es que se siente tan bien mandar ala @#"!¿[~^-¡ al colegio y deshacerse de el por un tiempo ¿apoco no?  
  
KURT : ¬¬UuuUuUuuUU  
  
AnnA CobaiN : bueno volviendo al fic , ¿qué les parecio? Jajaja si lo sé regreso con un pesimo capitulo , deberia haber regresado con algo mejor , pero en fin... ¿qué le haran Kino-san y Yohmei-san al pobre de Yoh-kun?  
  
Además de que cada vez me cae bien Seiko-san y Haruno-san jajaja se me hace una pareja tierna ^.^ , pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que les iba a decir ¬¬ ...¿qué pasará con Anna?...y Manta aún no despierta?  
  
KURT: ¬¬ dejate de preguntas tontas. Mejor despidete ya  
  
AnnA CobaiN : u_u sii , lo SIENTO tampoco podre leer mis preciados reviews!! Esta vez no es por el cole , es por algo peor...en estos momentos estoy en el hospital y no me permite mi mamá tener tanto tiempo la compu portatil , es más ahorita me la quería quitar , pero me encerre en el cuarto jejeje. Como sea , hoy no podre leerlos , por que me accidenté y estoy en el hospital , pero no es nada grave , no más espero que mi mamá se quede dormida en la sala de espera y me escapo al ciber más cercano a subir mi capitulo (si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que logre escaparme ^^)jejee bueno mejor me apuro y comienzo a suplicar para que mi madre no me sorprenda , si lo hace estoy segura que llamará por telefono a mi papá hasta la ciudad que el vive y me regañarán u_u pero buenoo tomaré el riesgo.  
  
KURT: apurate parece que tu mamá se acerca...  
  
AnnA CobaiN : rayos...me despido amigos , dejenme reviews para levantar el ánimo que seguro me castigarán jeje.... Recuerden que los quiero mucho y los querre mucho más si reviews me dejan jejeje ( u_u broma broma)...  
  
KURT: ahí viene!!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : x_x nooo!!!!! .... Adios!!  
  
Adios!! ReviewS!!!!!! 


	13. el castigo de Yoh¿realidad?

Habían pasado ya varios días , no se veía movimiento alguno pero se sabía que la señora Kino tenía las cosas bajo control. Todos aún se encontraban en la gran mansión Asakura , de lo mas cómodo era vivir ahí , nunca faltaba nada y siempre había un ambiente tranquilo. O por lo menos así era antes para los ojos de Yoh. Ahora un gran silencio invadía la mansión junto con un ambiente espectral y nostálgico. Y todos sabían la razón de por que era como si el lugar perdiera vida. Anna Kyôyama. La señora Kino no permitía a nadie entrar ala habitación en donde se encontraba la itako, ni siquiera a Yoh. Esto hacía que todos se preocuparan mas. Era raro, ¿por qué la señora Kino se comportaba así?. Quizás por el bienestar de la rubia...aún así era difícil comprender. Yoh se encontraba caminado por los enormes pasillos para salir al gigantesco jardín , su abuelo lo había citado ahí , seguramente quería hablar con él como un buen abuelo...no que va! seguro era para informarle cual seria su castigo por ser tan mal prometido. -Por fin llegas- La temible voz seca de su abuelo se adentro en su cabeza al llegar al jardín, empezó a sudar y temblar del nerviosismo y pánico. -Se me hizo un poco tarde, veras yo estaba por venir cuando... -No importa , lo importante es que ya estas aquí- interrumpió revisándolo de pies a cabeza varias veces. -Y...de que me querías hablar abuelito?- El anciano le hizo una seña para que se sentaran. -Bueno tu ya sabes que cometiste un gran error , que fuiste un idiota sin razón y con consecuencia... -Abuelito...si no te molesta, me gustaría que nos saltáramos esta parte de la platica...eso ya lo sé y ala perfección...- interrumpió armándose de valor para oponerse a discutir de algo que no le era grato recordar. Fue un idiota sin razón y con consecuencia, como dice su abuelo, y lo admite, pero el ya lo había discutido consigo mismo un millón de veces todas las noches cuando el sueño se le iba o en cualquier momento , y ya no le apetecía hacerlo de nuevo, revivir el pasado una y otra vez recordando era cansado y deprimente...demasiado. -Bien, bueno, entonces solo te informo... -Mi castigo, ya lo sé- interrumpió de nuevo con un tono cansado. El señor Yohmei sonrío. -Te iras ala pensión- prosiguió -¿qué? Pero...yo quiero estar aquí , tratar de ayudar en lo que pueda, estar con mis amigos, con ustedes, con todos...con Anna- -Es mejor para ti que te alejes de aquí y lo sabes bien, no puedes seguir lastimándote , nadie quiere que te hundas en una depresión de la que apenas estas saliendo, allá estarás mejor, tú sólo ,y aquí nosotros nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien- -Pero...- Era horrible, tener que irse y dejar todo aquí , Yoh hubiera preferido subir y bajar corriendo diez veces la montaña Ozore con pesas que irse ala pensión sólo y no sabía que hacer o que decir para evitarlo. -Y eso no es todo, te iras a entrenar, entrenaras día y noche sin excusa alguna- -¿¡Qué?! Pero...yo debo quedarme aquí , es mi deber!- -Ya sabes cual es tu deber y debes apresurarte , el tren sale en unas horas-  
  
-Pero... -Nada de peros y apresúrate- *-*-*-*-*- Yoh traía puesto su abrigo y una pequeña mochila en donde llevaba las usuales pesas que usaba para entrenar y su Harusame. -Listo Amidamaru?- -Si, amo Yoh- El espíritu del samurai apareció detrás suyo. -Yoh!!!- una voz chillona grito desde lo lejos. -uhm? Manta! Eres tu!- -si, soy yo, ya te vas?- -si, mi abuelo dijo... -lo sé, pero te aseguro que allá estarás mucho mejor jeje- el pequeño rió con una risita picarona la cual hizo sospechar a Yoh. -Manta...tú sabes algo sobre esto verdad?- -eh? no! claro que no...ehmmm...será mejor que te vayas o el tren te dejará-  
  
-Pero.... -Adiós!- el pequeño se fue corriendo dejando a un Yoh confundido y estremecido , ¿qué tramarán sus abuelos como para que Manta lo sepa? Y si todos lo saben menos él? Todo se enredaba mas y mas. *-*-*-*-*-*- Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que llegó ala pensión y aún no recibía noticias de nada. Era un trauma estar sólo en la pensión , entrenando día y noche y sin saber nada de nadie. Recién llegaba ala pensión de su entrenamiento , saludo a Amidamaru y entro ala casa. En su cuarto se desvistió y optó por darse una ducha, estaba sudoroso y muy cansado, una ducha le animaría un poco. El agua caía bajo los hombros del muchacho, recorriendo todo su cuerpo dejando huellas húmedas y frescas. Tomó una esponja llena de jabón y recorrió con ella todo su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo de abajo hacia arriba una y otra vez, su piel se le erizaba al imaginarse que esas podrían ser las acaricias de Anna y el jabón las marcas de sus besos, se la podía imaginar ahí ,cerca de él, bañándose junto con él, con él de nuevo...juntos. Dejo de soñar despierto y termino de bañarse. Se metió en su futón y se dispuso a dormir, estaba muy cansado ,habían sido unos días muy difíciles para él. Solo quería descansar en esos momentos no sin antes desear recibir noticias mañana. *-*-*-*-*-*- Otro día más sin recibir noticias, ya le empezaba a preocupar la situación. ¿cómo se suponía que iba a estar mejor ahí? Era peor. No sabía nada de lo que sucedía allá, se encontraba cansado y enfadado ¿era así a lo que se referían de estar mejor? ¿esto era lo que se tramaban? Matarlo de las ansías , desesperación y depresión. Era un hermoso atardecer y él seguía en su entrenamiento del día. Algo le decía que sería mejor si regresaba a casa. Obedeciendo a sus instintos regresó ala pensión. Al entrar se percató de que Amidamaru no se encontraba ,no le tomó importancia y siguió. Era extraño, el ambiente de la pensión se sentía diferente. Ya no era fría , sin vida y húmeda, ahora se podía respirar un aire cálido y sutil, era mas tranquilo y llena de vida. Como era antes siempre. Se sentó en el recibidor, estaba demasiado cansado y harto como para ir hasta el sofá y sentarse. Cerro sus ojos. Raro. Podía oler el hermoso aroma de Anna cuando cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el de él. Era maravilloso. Jamás los abriría nunca mas. Sintió los cálidos brazos de su prometida rodear su cuello y su vientre en su estomago. No quería y no iba a abrir sus ojos. Sin hacer caso de que solo era una fantasía , sus manos rodearon las caderas de la itako. Unos ardientes labios se unieron a los suyos, creando un beso, el mas exquisito y apasionado de todos. Su primer beso. Y con su prometida. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10..... Separo sus labios de los de ella para tomar aire. Raro. Sintió en su rostro el aliento a rosas de la rubia, que se volvía cada vez mas rápido hasta tomar el ritmo normal. Abrió los ojos. Realidad. No fantasía. -Hola...- le susurro Anna en el oído mientras se dejaba caer sobre él envolviéndolo en un desesperado y fuerte abrazo al cual él no dudo en responder. -...hola...?- C O N T I N U A R Á ... ~ Mis Patéticas y Aburridas Notas ^^ ~ : Uuuu!!! Por fin hice esta entrega. Siento mucho haberme demorado, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya subí este Cáp. Que me quedo mas aburrido de lo que imagine. Ya no voy a tardar tanto, lo juro. Ya salí de vacas' así que tendré todo el tiempo del mundo. Además estoy haciendo lo posible por no hacer este fic tan depresivo cosa que se esta resolviendo sola conforme la historia va. Ay! Se esta poniendo buena la cosa! XDDD Bueno que mas puedo decir? Solo me resta agradecerles por hacer crecer este fic. Reviews: ~ Sweet G ~ hola! Gracias por dejarme un review sin importar que ya me habías dado tu opinión! ^o^ ~ lagome ~ Hola! ^o^ que review tan hermoso! Me enloquece positivamente claro, que haya gente como tú, las cuales les gustan mis Fics. Y aunque demasiado tarde, ya puedes ver que actualicé, y seguro te has quedado mas enganchada y ansiosa por ver el siguiente capitulo verdad? Jejeje pues a esperar! XDD pero no te deprimas que no tardare mucho! Gracias por tu review! ~ anna ~ Hola! Aquí esta! Ya continué! ~ Anna Diethel Asakura ~ Hola! ^^U ya estoy bien. Gracias por los ánimos y los besos. Gracias por tu review!!! ~ Kathy Asakura de Tao ~ Hola! Gracias! Y no te preocupes ya le envié tus besos a kurt y a Len , lastima que no pudieron venir, hubieras visto la cara de len! Jajajaja Bueno , gracias por tu review! ~ Loreley ~ Hola! Aquí esta! Ya actualicé!^^ Jeje Bien, eso es todo. Nos veremos en el prox. Cap. Que muy pronto estará en sus manos, espérenlo con ansias!!!xDDDDD Adiós! 


	14. Lagrimas Euforicas

-Vayan con cuidado- dijo el señor Yohmei  
  
Se podía ver a Horo peleando con Ren por el simple hecho de que se les pegaba la gana xD a una Tamao muy feliz y...rosa xD caminando al lado de Pilika que esta trataba de calmar a su hermano. Jun intentaba hacer lo mismo hasta que se topo con lee brus long y decidió irse son él olvidando a su hermano.  
  
-Gracias por todo! Nos volveremos a ver!- chillo Manta para luego empezar a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos.  
  
-¿crees que....  
  
-Claro, Yoh ya debe haber encontrado nuestra sorpresa, Yohmei- interrumpió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si, solo espero, Kino, que no los interrumpan-  
  
Un momento de silencio.  
  
Unas enormes carcajadas por parte de la señora Kino inquieto a su marido.  
  
-Ki-kino??-  
  
-jajajaja si jajaj tienes razón, esperemos jajaja no los interrumpan-  
  
-O_O -  
  
Otro silencio.  
  
-Paafff!!- el bastón de la señora Kino rompió el silencio al pegar con el rostro del anciano.  
  
-eso no fue gracioso, Yohmei - dijo mientras se metía ala casa.  
  
Yohmei la siguió y entró.  
  
-pero si acabas de...  
  
-Paaffff!!!!-  
  
-disculpa?-  
  
-No , nada T.T -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-por fin veremos de nuevo al debilucho!- exclamo HoroHoro mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos del tren.  
  
-no puedes callarte?- dijo Ren, quien estaba sentado justo al lado de Horo  
  
-y a ti quien te hablo?-  
  
-grrrr...¿quieres pelear puerco espin?!-  
  
-¿ a quien le llamas puerco espin? Tiburón!-  
  
Pronto el tren estallaría debido a las posesiones de objetos de Ren y Horo hasta que...  
  
-Chicos, este no es el momento ^^' "....  
  
-tu no te metas!!- gritaron en unísono dejando sin palabras al Manta.  
  
-Hermano! No seas infantil!- protesto la ainu  
  
Poco después....  
  
-que bueno que se tranquilizaron- dijo aliviada Tamao mientras observaba como el ainu dormia como tronco y a Ren que dormia tranquilo y en una posee cómoda.  
  
-Si ^^U - contestó el enano mientras miraba por la venta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenía que estar seguro...era realidad?...o sólo era una fantasía mas?....  
  
-...hola..?...Anna??...- preguntó de nuevo inseguro.  
  
Anna le sonrió y lo abrazo de nuevo.  
  
-Si, soy yo...-  
  
La sintió.  
  
Si, estaba seguro, la sentía, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo abrazando el suyo. Era Anna. Regresó. De nuevo estaba a su lado.  
  
-...Anna....- susurro mientras sus ojos se humedecían  
  
-Anna! Annita!!!- grito de euforia abrazando a la rubia mientras derramaba ríos de lagrimas...pero ahora no deprimentes, si no que ahora eran lagrimas de euforia total.  
  
-estuviste entrenando, verdad?- pregunto mientras se separaba lentamente de su prometido.  
  
-Annita te extrañe mucho!- grito capturando de nuevo ala itako en sus brazos.  
  
-yo mas...- le susurro con una mirada enternecida.  
  
-No puedo creerlo! Estas aquí! De nuevo! Conmigo!-  
  
-Si, Yoh, ya estoy a tu lado de nuevo- Anna intentaba escapar de los brazos de su prometido.  
  
-y ¿cómo estas? ¿estas bien?-  
  
-Estoy bien, solo necesito reposar para que mis poderes espirituales vuelvan a la normalidad, aun estoy algo débil, no fue fácil salir de ahí...-  
  
-Annita...sentía que te perdía...- Yoh empezó a besar las mejillas de Anna, haciendo que esta se sonrojará.  
  
-...Yoh...- su susurro se perdió entre los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.  
  
-Annita...sufrí mucho...llore, imploré, resé y anhele para que volvieras...no sé que habría sido de mi si jamás hubieras regresado...pero regresaste, entregándome de nuevo mis sueños, anhelos y esperanzas...Anna....-  
  
La itako podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas que derramaba Yoh al decir cada frase, palabra por palabra , cayendo en su espalda.  
  
-Yoh....  
  
-Anna, Annita...si supieras...- interrumpió abrazando mas fuerte y amorosamente a la rubia.  
  
-si...¿si supiera que?....- el corazón de Anna latía cada vez mas rápido mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a derramar pequeñas lagrimas.  
  
-si supieras que....Anna, Annita...Te Amo...-  
  
Negros ojos pertenecientes a la rubia comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de gran grosor...lagrimas de euforia...  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-Y me duele haber tenido que darme cuenta de esta forma...tuve que estar al casi grado de perderte...por mi necedad...pero...hoy lo sé....Te Amo...Anna, te amo...-  
  
Euforia.  
  
Anna abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Yoh mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos de felicidad.  
  
-Yoh, tonto, mi atolondrado y distraído Yoh...Te Amo, yo también te amo!-  
  
Juntos de nuevo...los dos derramando enormes ríos de lagrimas que por fin eran de euforia y no depresivas.  
  
Todo seria felicidad , ahora, ya todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal, en absoluto, era imposible que sucediese algo...  
  
El sonido de un pequeño silbato se oyó, indicaba que el cartero había llegado...por lo tanto tenían correspondencia.  
  
Yoh se dirigió y cogió la correspondencia que el amable cartero le dio. Entro de nuevo a casa.  
  
-Propagada, propaganda , promociones, recibos, cuentas...-Yoh revisaba cada sobre hasta que se topo con uno blanco, al parecer una carta, se quedo pálido y petrificado sosteniendo el sobre.  
  
-¿qué ocurre Yoh?-  
  
Yoh volvió a ver el remitente de la carta nuevamente, claramente decía...  
  
-Es una carta...de....-  
  
-¿de quien? ¿de quien es la carta?...yoh?-  
  
-...de...es de...Suzan...-  
  
C O N T I N U Á R A. . . .  
  
~ Mis Patéticas y Aburridas Notas ^^ ~  
  
que? Creyeron que este era el final? Pues no! XD ya ven mas trama a la historia! Al menos ya estan juntitos yoh y anna T^T y todo parece volver poco a poco a la normalidad, ya Horo y Ren se estan peleando, prueba mas clara no puede haber xD Un saludo pronto pa' todos! Ahora si pasemos a lo importante...sus reviews!  
  
~banesusa~  
  
Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios y sobre lo de Hao...o_o creo que estaria claro pero Hao no entra en este fic ^^U  
  
~anna-chan~  
  
Soy mala xDD jeje te juro que ya no tardo en serio! ^^U y en estecap. No hubo mucho hentai..pero por que era el recuentro o.oU pero no te enojes que en el prox. Habra muchas escenitas hentai xDD Ah! No te preocupes, ya fui al cuarto de la depresión de Kurt y le di tu mensaje...aunque sigue depre'...T.T que mala eres tu xDD  
  
~lagome~  
  
¡que bonito! XDD mil gracias por tu review! Jeje no soy vidente pero supuse que te engancharías mas xD y yo ya no sé que decirte para agradecerte tus ánimos y halagos! Gracias! Y espero que ya estes mejor de tu fiebre.  
  
~Diana_Asakura~  
  
jeje ya ves? Continué!!!!  
  
~Kathy Asakura de Tao~  
  
jajaja gracias!! Le envié tus 10 besitos a Len y se puso como tomate! Ora' si que es 'tiburon al tomate' xDDD gracias! Yo tambien espero que el fic sigua creciendo y todo gracias a ustedes.  
  
~K@ry-dono~ hola! Jajajaja por que será que todos me dicen lo mismo? De que Yoh es un pervertido xDDDgracias por tu comentarios y ánimos!  
  
~anna~  
  
o_o a-d-m-i-r-a-d-o-r-a??? *Anna C. Se desmaya*  
Después de varias horas...  
  
O_o a-d-m-i-r-a-d-o-r-a???*se vuelve a desmaya*  
  
Después de varios dias....  
  
Bueno ya xDD gracias!!!!y ya vez?? Actualize!!!!  
  
~Xris~  
  
wow! Gracias por tu review amiga! Y te seré sincera...se me había olvidado por completo la existencia de mi fic, y que me llega tu review al mi correo y me acuerdo y mira? Actualize xDD gracias! Y espero ayas disfrutado este cap! ^0^ 


	15. Donde Debe Estar

-¿qué? Una carta de...Suzan?- preguntó sorprendida mientras se acercaba a su prometido.  
  
-Así es...-  
  
Anna frunció el ceño y le quito la carta, poniéndola sobre la mesa que se encontraba cerca.  
  
-Anna?...- preguntó extrañado  
  
-No vamos a arruinar el momento por la tipa esa...o si?-  
  
-Yo...-  
  
-Pasamos por muchas dificultades por ella, estuvo jugando con tus amigos, contigo, conmigo, y para que? Para satisfacer a alguien que ni si quiera le tenia aprecio? Yoh, no vale la pena recordar esos amargos momentos por esa mujer...El señor Seiko por fin recupero a su amada cierto? Eso es lo que nos debería, si acaso, preocupar, no por ella y menos en estos momentos...-  
  
-Anna...-  
  
-Si, es verdad...esa chica paso por momentos muy duros y es atormentada por su pasado y su amor imposible pero...por ahora no podemos hacer nada...no en estos momentos...si?...después abriremos la carta y le ayudaremos...de acuerdo?-  
  
Yoh quedo pasmado de la impresión, ahora Anna parecía estar en verdad ansiosa por el hecho de volverlo ver y sinceramente con él sucedía lo mismo...el hecho de atormentarse y sufrir todo este tiempo por perder a su prometida le afecto mucho...el había perdido ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas, lo que una vez fue felicidad se rompió al faltar la presencia de Anna, dejándolo en una oscuridad de soledad y depresión...Su alma al igual que sus ojos lloraban, derramaban lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento...cada día perdiendo la esperanza...pero de repente , en una día de dolorosa impaciencia y depresión apareció ella...de nuevo junto a él...y de la nada junto con a ella volvieron todas sus ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas...se dio cuenta que sus rezos, imploraciones y anhelaciones fueron escuchadas...y ahora, en ese bello momento llega una carta de Suzan...no...al igual que la itako , Yoh no iba permitir que ese momento se arruinara.  
  
Sonrió  
  
-Tienes razón, Annita- Toma las manos de la chica y las pone al rededor de su cuello para luego él poner las suyas en la cintura de ella y besar tierna y dulcemente sus labios.  
  
-Así debe ser, Yoh-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, Anna recién salía de darse un buen baño y podemos verla en su cuarto decidiendo que ponerse. Después de revolver toda la ropa optó por ponerse una de sus pequeñas faldas y una ligera blusa. Se acomodo un poco sus rubios cabellos mientras veía su reflejo en su espejo.  
  
-Es bueno volverte a ver Anna, de nuevo aquí, donde debes estar- Se dijo así misma mientras se sonreía. Todo era tan tranquilo, todo era mejor estando de nuevo con su prometido.  
  
La señora Kino le había dicho antes de venir, que mandaría también a los amigos de Yoh. Por supuesto que él no tiene ni idea, como no la tenía antes de que ella regresará, en verdad , Anna se dio cuenta que sus abuelos se preocupaban aún mas de lo que ya, por Yoh. Dándole por sorpresa la llegada de Anna y ahora la de sus amigos.  
  
Bajo las escaleras descubriendo a un Yoh en la cocina. Yoh estaba cortando unas papas, para después cortar otras verduras.  
  
-Deja Yoh, que no hace falta- La itako se acerco a Yoh y lo hizo a un lado, para comenzar ella a cortar las verduras.  
  
-eh? Pero Anna, yo iba hacer la cena...-  
  
-No hace falta, yo la haré- colocó la verdura picada en un recipiente y continuó con otros preparativos para la cena.  
  
-Anna...- Yoh se quedo sorprendido, pero inmediatamente reaccionó sonriéndole tiernamente a la itako.  
  
-Gracias, Anna- La abrazo por detrás capturándola en sus brazos, esta dejo las cosas en el pretil y se giro para quedar enfrente del chico.  
  
-No agradezcas nada, Yoh- Le susurro dándole un tierno beso.  
  
Un tierno beso que Yoh lo convirtió en uno apasionado y salvaje. Casi respirando dentro del beso fue cuando se separaron para tomar aire, pero ahí no acabarían, empezaron otro beso aún mas apasionado, salvaje y desesperado, labios contra labios, lenguas contra lenguas, sabores contra sensaciones. Las manos de la chica comenzaron a acariciar los hombros, brazos y espalda del chico, haciéndolo reaccionar , fue entonces cuando él empezó a acariciar y besar por doquier. Ella no se iba a quedar atrás, dejo de recorrer sus manos por la espalda del chico para dar fogosas carisias en su entrepierna. Yoh dejo escapar gemidos dentro del beso y sus manos se elevaron para llegar hasta la falda de la itako, delicadamente la subió dejando al descubierto el perfecto atributo de su prometida, posó sus manos en ellos y los acaricio hasta llegar a sus muslos, los tomo con fuerza y cargo a su prometida, poniéndola contra la pared mas cercana a él. La itako rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su prometido dejando escapar gemidos al sentir las cálidas manos de él recorriendo todo su cuerpo.  
  
-Anna...no puedo más...vamos al cuarto...- Dijo entre gemidos  
  
-No Yoh, aún no...- Hacia lo posible para rechazar la oferta que le había dado Yoh, pero tenía que hacerlo, Sus amigos no tardarían en llegar y el festín tiene que estar hecho, y si continuaban así jamás lo terminaría.  
  
-Anna...- protesto mientras jadeaba.  
  
-Anda Yoh, aún tengo que hacer la cena...- Con todos los esfuerzos del mundo y tratando de evitar no resistirse Anna se calmo volviendo su respiración normal, Yoh la bajo con cuidado también intentando calmar su cuerpo.  
  
-Bien, ve a darte un baño Yoh, yo terminaré la cena- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y continuaba con los preparativos de la cena.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Vamos, no arruines la sorpresa, Yoh-  
  
-pero Anna...-  
  
-Esta noche será muy larga Yoh, y no lo digo por que algo malo ocurra, si no todo lo contrario- La rubia le sonrió y le desacomodo los cabellos tiernamente.  
  
-Anda, ve date un buen baño-  
  
Cautivado con la sonrisa y el cariñoso desacomodo de cabellos de Anna, le obedeció y se fue a tomar un baño.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La mesa estaba realmente hermosa, con pequeños detalles en la comida y en la bajilla, pero yoh se fijo que había asientos y platos de mas.  
  
-Anna...esto parece un festín!- Dijo mientras veía asombrado la exquisita cena.  
  
-No parece, es un festín, Yoh-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Sssshh! Calla-  
  
-ehh?-  
  
-ya llegaron, ven vamos- Anna fue ala puerta y la abrió, dejando sorprendido tanto a Yoh como a los que se encontraban detrás de la puerta.  
  
-Muchachos!-  
  
Un rato después en la pensión Asakura se podía ver a una feliz convivencia entre amigos. Todos comiendo y bebiendo felices mientras contaban anécdotas y recordaban buenos tiempos.  
  
Yoh se encontraba de lo mas feliz, ahora no solo recupero a su prometida si no que volvió a ver a sus amigos.  
  
-Vaya! Señorita Anna esto esta delicioso!- Tamao se había quedado maravillada con el festín que había hecho la rubia.  
  
-Así debe ser...- Dijo seria como siempre mientras bebía de su té.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos.  
  
-que?- pregunto la itako, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.  
  
Todos empezaron a reír.  
  
-Nunca cambiaras Anna- le dijo feliz , Manta.  
  
-Así es Manta tiene razón- comento Horo mientras lagrimitas le salían de la risa.  
  
-Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso- Comentó con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Es solo que estamos muy felices de volverte a ver, Anna- Jun le brindo una cálida sonrisa a la itako.  
  
-Así es Anna! Después me enseñaras entrenamientos para mi hermano verdad?- a Pilika le brillaron los ojos al ver como Anna le respondía afirmativamente.  
  
-Queee?!- protestó el ainu.  
  
-Ja! No seas tan lloron!- replicó Ren  
  
-Bah! Tu cállate-  
  
-Oh vamos no arruinen el momento- Yoh sonreía al comportamiento de sus amigos, era divertido y alegre ver como todos se demostraban a su manera su afecto al uno a otro.  
  
Anna sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.  
  
-eh? A donde vas Annita?-  
  
-Los dejaré solos, deben tener mucha ganas de conversar entre amigos-  
  
-Te equivocas...- Se atrevió a hablar e pequeño Manta, provocando la atención de todos. -Tu también eres nuestra amiga, Anna- continuó ya armado de valor.  
  
-Así es, Anna! Eres como mi ídolo en eso de los entrenamientos!- Mega gota general por el comentario de Pilika.  
  
-No solo Yoh es nuestro amigo- Para sorpresa de Todos Ren hablo, provocando que se sonrojara un poco. -Tu también lo eres, al paso del tiempo te convertiste en una de las personas que estimamos- continuó.  
  
-Te pusiste sentimental, Ren!- HoroHoro le daba pequeños golpecitos con su codo en las costillas, mientras que el Tao se sonrojaba y venitas comenzaban a salirle como su pico crecía mas y mas.  
  
La rubia se volvió a sentar dejando a todos en un silencio.  
  
-Cuando...cuando estuvo mi alma encerrada...podía sentir la preocupación de todos y podía escuchar sus rezos e imploraciones...podía sentir e oír sus llantos...-  
  
Todos se quedaron asombrados por la confesión de la itako, sobre todo Yoh, con lo que acababa de decir su prometida...¿quiere decir que ella estuvo escuchando sus llantos? Sus suplicas? sus Rezos?...  
  
-Gracias...- dijo casi en susurro pero todos la escucharon perfectamente y se alegraron al verla sonreír por completo. Se alegraron de tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Donde debe estar.  
  
La fiesta continuó hasta muy noche, aún con el mismo entusiasmo y hasta mas cada vez. Todos se habían ido a dormir, era obvio que todos se quedarían esa noche en la pensión, y otros se quedarían hasta mas de una noche, claro refiriéndonos a los hermanos ainus xD  
  
El joven se encontraba mirando con cierto nerviosismo la carta que se encontraba sobre una mesita cerca del recibidor. El hecho de saber que contenía lo tenía hecho un ramo de nervios.  
  
-Yoh...- El llamado de su prometida le indicó que tomará la carta, la tomo y la abrió con sumo cuidado, saco la hoja y empezó a leerla en silencio.  
  
-Y bien?...Yoh?- El joven solo se quedaba con sus ojos como de plato mientras sudaba y temblaba del impacto.  
  
-...ella...-  
  
-Ella que?...Yoh?- Anna le quito la hoja y la empezó a leer...contenía varios piropos para Yoh y varios comentarios hacía a la itako, y no eran muy buenos que digamos...pero los que los dejo congelados era que...  
  
-Ella...dice que vendrá a la pensión...a visitarnos...- Yoh logró articular después de varios minutos de silencio.  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-Si,Anna?...- trago saliva.  
  
-Retiro lo dicho sobre Suzan...¡que ayudarle ni que nada!- La rubia rompió la carta y tomó la mano de su prometido.  
  
-Anna?...- pregunto algo preocupado mientras que subían las escaleras tomados de la mano, prácticamente ella jalándolo a él.  
  
-Pero ni crea que nos arruinará la noche con su estúpida carta!- Fue lo único que dijo para después entrar junto con Yoh a su cuarto.  
  
~ Mis Patéticas Y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Bueno aquí otro capítulo mas, esto se esta alargando más de lo que creí ^^U solo espero que lo que se alargue más sean los reviews xDDD no ya en serio, estoy muy complacida con todos ^-^ y muy agradecida. Bien, pues aquí vemos que Yoh quería xDDD y tuvo muchas sorpresas ne? Ja! Pues luego veremos, jeje xDD  
  
Bueno, bueno , pasemos a los reviews:  
  
~Lagome~ ^^U vaya pues gracias! Y que bueno que se te aya pasado tu fiebre, bien pues espero ayas disfrutado de este capítulo.  
  
~Xris~ claro! Tengo muchas sorpresas bajo la manga y pronto sabrán cuales, por el momento confórmense con la probadita de lime de YohxAnna *¬* jeje xDD gracias ati por recordarme de la existencia de este fic! ^^U  
  
~Diana_Asakura~ ^0^- graciaaaaas! Pues ya vez? Subí el capítulo!xD  
  
~anna~ Hola!^-^ muchas gracias!  
  
Bien pues por último quiero agradecer a mis amigas por el msn (esto parece despedida xDDD) que me han animado mucho , las quiero mucho chicas! Ellas ya saben de quien hablo, y bien aún estoy conociendo a una chica pero ya le he agarrado cariño ^^- ella ya sabe que me refiero a ella(errr sonó tonto? xD) esto suena como si fuera trola o algo así O.oU pero como creen? Yo amo a Haocito e Yohcito *-* pero como que es más común encontrar (por lo menos en ff.net) chicas que chicos y hacerse amigos por el msn, no creen? Revisen su lista de contactos, que hay mas? hombres o mujeres? XDDD bueno, solo quería aclarar ese punto ^^U no vayan a pensar mal.  
  
Aún así un cariñoso saludo a mis amigoshas! ^^- 


	16. La Llegada

-No! tenemos que hacer algo!- Las chicas se habían reunido en la habitación de Anna. Según Pilika, para llevar a cabo una especie de plan para estar preparadas cuando llegue Suzan. Todas parecían estar de acuerdo incluso emocionadas...claro, exceptuando a la rubia.  
  
-Por favor Pilika, de que serviría eso?- Anna se cruzó de piernas al sentarse en una silla, mientras observaba como la peli-azul abría su boca hasta pegar al piso.  
  
-¿Cómo que para que? Anna, se trata de Suzan! Y esa maldita quiere con Yoh!-  
  
-Anna, Pilika tiene razón, debes marcar territorio- Jun se levantó de su asiento e intento sentar a la ainu.  
  
-S-si señorita Anna, Ellas tienen razón- Tímidamente Tamao se encontraba en unos de los rincones de la habitación.  
  
-Yo ya marqué mi territorio...o como ustedes le quieran llamar- La rubia sonrió por unos segundos satisfactoriamente, perdida en los recuerdos de aquella noche, hasta que se dio cuanta de que aquellas se habían quedado atónitas, con ojos de plato y su quejada hasta por los suelos.  
  
La primera en reaccionar(obviamente) fue Pilika, inmediatamente se sentó justo enfrente de Anna, con el rostro brillando y reluciendo impaciencia y curiosidad.  
  
La itako arqueó una ceja y la miró desconcertada. -¿qué te pasa?-  
  
-Cuéntanos los detalles!- dejó salir de sus labios mientras que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.  
  
-Disculpa??- La sacerdotisa casi se atraganta con la petición de la pequeña ainu, y aún mas cuando Jun y Tamao se acercaron y tomaron asiento.  
  
-Si! Cuéntanos, ¿cómo espesaron? ¿cómo fue? ¿Yoh es bueno en eso?-  
  
Anna se cayó ,literalmente de la silla, observando como los rostros de las chicas esperaban a que empezará a relatar.  
  
-este...pues...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Así que Suzan vendrá, no es así?- Ren ya había pasado de sus tres usuales vasos de leche, en cambió de las chicas, los chicos se encontraban en la cocina, cenando.  
  
-Eres un desconsiderado!- Lloriqueó Horo.  
  
-Ahora que hice?-  
  
-Yo quería leche para mis tamales! ToT -  
  
-u_u|||| -  
  
-Así es , Ren, ella vendrá- Yoh jugaba con su comida mientras observaba comer a Horo, pero en realidad no lo estaba viendo, sino que se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos.  
  
-Ahh y que piensas hacer, Yoh?-  
  
-Yoh??-  
  
-Yoh??!!!!-  
  
-YOH??!!!!-  
  
-uh? Si? Me decías, Ren?-  
  
-Andas en las nubes- dijo mientras masticaba el ainu.  
  
-Horo, podrías no hablar mientras masticas? Es realmente asqueroso-  
  
-Bah!...por cierto, Lee , que haces aquí?-  
  
-uh?- Todos voltearon para encontrar al Zombie de la Tao aún lado de ellos observándolos.  
  
-Ehmmm...Yo, bueno, este...Jun me pidió que la esperara aquí.- Todos le enviaron miradas confusas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Wow! Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de yoh!- Las chicas estallaban en risas , excepto Tamao la cual estallaba pero de lo apenada.  
  
-Ya, basta!- Anna mas roja y ofendida que nunca trataba de calmarlas.  
  
-ya pues, ya no aguanto mas de la risa-  
  
-jajaja si tienes razón!-  
  
-Por favor, señorita Pilika, no creo que a la señorita Anna le agrade- La rubia se encontraba en un aura roja, observando como seguían riéndose.  
  
-Gulp! ^^U -  
  
De pronto, todas volvieron a la normalidad... Aunque con cierto nerviosismo e intranquilidad, en especial Anna. Había llegado la hora, la presencia de 'ella' se podía sentir.  
  
-Oh! No preparamos nada!- Pilika se paró y corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana.  
  
-la puedes ver?- Preguntó Jun , acercándose a la peli-azul.  
  
Ahí se encontraba, en la entrada, aún no llamaba a la puerta, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Desde lo lejos se podía notar que venía muy bien arreglada, su largo cabello negro lo llevaba en una coleta mientras que vestía un vestido algo comprometedor.  
  
-Esa perr...-  
  
-Señorita Pilika!- interrumpió la chica rosa mientras la jalaba del brazo.  
  
-Que pasa, tamao?-  
  
-La señorita Anna!- dijo mientras apuntaba a la rubia la cual ya bajaba las escaleras.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Yoh!- Llamó Anna, e inmediatamente el mencionado salió algo nervioso.  
  
-s-si dime, Anna?-  
  
-Ya ha llegado...- Casi después de que la itako acabará de hablar , se escucharon los llamados de la puerta.  
  
Tragando un poco de saliva y observando con nervios a su prometida , Yoh abrió la puerta, quedando sorprendido por la radiante belleza de la mujer del otro lado, Suzan.  
  
-¿qué tal, Suzan?- Anna tenía su expresión seria y fría de siempre solo que esta vez con cierto toque de rabia.  
  
----------------------  
  
~ Mis Patéticas Y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Ok, veamos, un capitulo no tan bueno ni tan largo...en un día así, es pasable, no? tengan piedad! T_T me la pase de la patada estos dos días en otra ciudad(con mi padre) y recién llego y me puse a escribir y este fue el resultado ^^U bien, quise dejarlos aún con la duda de que pasará...  
  
Y aunque quisiera no podré contestar los reviews! T_T nuestro 'querido' FF.net no me abre la ventana de reviews! ¬¬ así que una disculpa! Y espero verlos esta vez, ahora si(esperando que FF.net no se luzca) en los reviews!  
  
Tengan compasión! ^^U y gracias! Hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	17. Nuevamente Suzan

-¿qué tal, Suzan?- Anna tenía su expresión seria y fría de siempre solo que esta vez con cierto toque de rabia

Suzan le sonrió a la itako de una manera que cualquiera desearía destajarla en ese momento. Y por supuesto, Anna no era la excepción.

-¿Qué tal, Anna, Yoh? - Suzan, sin el permiso de nadie, entró. A los prometidos no les quedó más remedio que seguirla.

Adentro se encontraban todos los demás, todos con semblante serio. Las chicas mirando con repudio a Suzan, la cual, les sonreía a todos sin excepción. Obviamente, se transpiraba un aire de tensión. Un silencio incomodo, pero para algunos, todo era nerviosismo, como Yoh,  que no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su prometida , tratando de leer su rostro, y unas tantas veces a Suzan.

-¿Porqué tan callados? Así es como me reciben?

-Sí, no lo estás viendo?- Anna se puso en frente suyo y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola a forma de reto. 

-A  que has venido?

Yoh se puso tenso y aún mas nervioso. Solo por el hecho de mirar a su prometida en un plan de reto contra Suzan. Anna se veía decidida, segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Firme y directa, como ella es, esperando a que Suzan respondiera algo. Y él no hacia más que observar  y sentir las miradas curiosas del resto.

Mas sin embargo, aunque se mostrara nervioso y solo balbuceara partes de palabra, él era el único que sabia que todo saldría bien, y no por que esta fuera su frase favorita y por así decirlo su don para el optimismo, sino porque su prometida estaba llevando la situación. Porque ella se veía segura. Yoh de cierta forma, se sentía seguro, y sabía que todo...todo saldría bien.

-Tengo algo especial que mostrarles- Después de tiempo en silencio Suzan decidió hablar. También se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada burlona.

-¿Algo especial...?- balbuceo Yoh.

-Será mejor que te vayas en este momento, Suzan.

-Pero Anna, no seas aguafiestas ^__^ Mira que vengo en son de paz.

-Esa ni tu abuela te la cree! ¬¬ -Horo se metió en la discusión a la que provocó una mirada dura por parte de la itako.

-Horo, por que no te vas junto con los demás a otra parte?- Inmediatamente todos captaron el tono de Anna y silenciosamente salieron de ahí, dejando solo a Suzan, Yoh y Anna juntos.

Suzan observaba cuidadosamente el rostro de Anna. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mirada, todo cuidadosamente, prestando atención. Acercó su cara al rostro de Anna y la miró fijamente a los ojos varios minutos, sin siquiera pestañar. Anna hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya Anna! Creo que tu rostro no sirve. ¿No puedes curvar los labios? Sabes, se le llama "Sonreír"- Dijo finalmente.

-Vaya Suzan! Creo que tu no sirves. ¿No puedes captar que no te queremos aquí? Sabes, se le llama "Sentido Común"- Le contestó la Itako, cada palabra llena de Sarcasmo.

-¿Me estás corriendo?

-Sí

-De acuerdo

-Bien

-Bien

Yoh, más que nervioso, se encontraba confundido. –Ehh....-Balbuceó. 

-Pero aún no puedo marcharme sin darles mi regalo especial ^^ 

-Claro, claro como no- Dijo sarcástica la itako.

-Bueno- Suzan empezó hacer movimientos raros con sus manos, susurrando muy despacio alguna clase de conjuro.

-¿Suzan?- preguntó confundido Yoh, mientras que Anna la miraba desconfiada.

-Lo siento Anna, pero debo hacerlo, de otra manera te resistirías...-Suzan termina de mover las manos y finalmente da un aplauso.

Anna da un grito y cae sentada al piso, quedando inmóvil.

-¡Anna!- Yoh se arrodilla junto a su prometida, asustado.

-No puedo moverme!

-Es un hechizo, tuve que hacerlo, Yoh no se resistirá a lo que haré pero tu sí, por eso lo hice ^__^

-Suzan déjala en paz! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En otro lado de la pensión se encontraban los demás.

Sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo allá, o algo ocurriría, pero mas sin embargo no podían hacer nada...

Era un asunto que solo Yoh y Anna podían arreglar. Y la intervención de ellos complicaría más las cosas.

Pero eso no impedía que estuvieran preocupados.

-¡Demonios!

-¡No soporto estar aquí como idiota!

-Joven Ren, Joven Horo deben calmarse...

-Tamao tiene razón hermano...-agregó Pilika

-Solo podemos darles nuestro apoyo desde aquí- intervino Jun.

-Pues sí pero no me siento a gusto estando aquí esperando

-La señorita Anna nos pidió que no interviniéramos...

-Es lo mejor

-Sí...solo complicaríamos mas las cosas.

Todos asintieron tristemente con la cabeza. Deseando a sus amigos el valor para resolver el problema de una vez.

Mas de uno deseando la muerte de Suzan, ya que aún le guardaban rencor por lo que les hizo. Jugar con ellos de la manera más cruel.

Las razones que tuco Suzan para hacer lo que les hizo no justificaba para ellos nada. Quizás ella sería la única persona que odiaban, pues motivos no les faltan.

Más sin embargo, ellos sabían que no era digno de ellos odiar a un ser. Mucho menos a un ser humano, que ha sufrido, como Suzan. Y sabían también, que todo rencor y odio que le tuvieran... tenían que olvidarlo. ¡Pero que difícil labor era esa!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suzan cerró sus ojos, y juntó sus manos. Concentrándose.

-¿Ahora que harás?

-Lo necesario

-¡Ya basta Suzan!- Gritó Anna.

Suzan abrió lentamente los ojos, al momento que todas las paredes del lugar se convirtieron sorprendentemente en espejos. Cada una de las paredes, cada lugar, cada rincón ahora eran espejos. Suzan separó sus manos, y los miró fijamente sonriendo.

-¿No es sorprendente? Son bellos mis espejos

-No...no es posible...- Yoh quedó plasmado de la impresión que fue lo único que pudo decir. Anna no pudo expulsar ni media palabra. Estaba sumamente sorprendida.

Ambos comenzaron a recordar con amargo sentimiento lo que sucedió cuando permanecían encerrados en la habitación de espejos en la mansión de Seiko.

Suzan se aclaró la garganta. 

-Bueno, quiero darles un regalo especial a manera de disculpa...Por lo que les hice pasar. Uno que jamás olvidarán, uno al cual siempre lo recordarán. 

-¡Yoh llama a Amidamaru!

-Descuiden, no teman, no les haré daño, lo juro

-¿Lo prometes?- Le preguntó con seriedad el joven Asakura.

-¡Yoh!- El aludido le hizo una seña a su prometida para guardara silencio.

-Lo prometo

-Bien

-¡¿Qué?! Yoh no me digas que confías en ella?!

-Confíen en mí

-Lo haremos, pero si mientes y nos haces daño no tendré piedad, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestó sonriente

-Pero Yoh!

-Por cierto Anna, creo que mejor te libero del hechizo- Suzan aplaudió de nuevo y Anna pudo moverse. Yoh la ayudó a levantarse, y ésta la miró preocupada.

-Todo saldrá bien, Annita- Le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Están listos?- Ambos afirmaron y se tomaron de la mano. Suzan rió. 

Una destellante luz envolvió el lugar. Por cada espejo se reflejaba, cegando a la joven pareja.

Continuará...

**Notas:**

¡DISCULPEN! ¡disculpen el grandísimo retrazo! ¡Lo lamento en serio! ¡DISCÚLPENME!

No tengo excusas la verdad u__u Lo siento!!! Lo siento!!!

Sinceramente agradezco muchísimo que algunas personas seguían enviándome Reviews, diciéndome que le continuara, muchas gracias!! Gracias!!

Para subir mas rápido el fic, no contestaré Reviews...Sorry! Pero es que entonces el capítulo se retrasaría más ^^U Espero me comprendan. Pero ya saben que le agradezco bastante!

Importante: Bueno aquí pongo que ya son los últimos capítulos, y también que..._Dedico éste capítulo muy especialmente a mi Amiga _Sari _¡No vuelvas a sentirte mal mas! ¡Verás que muchos momentos mejores llegarán a ti! Y sí te sientes mal, ya sabes que puedes recurrir a mi ^___^ _

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

En verdad gracias!


End file.
